


Domestic Violence

by Jatp_Unsaid



Series: Ruke/Luggie/Leggie [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex and willie - Freeform, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/F, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Lesbian Carrie Wilson, M/M, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), juliexflynn, lukexreggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 49,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jatp_Unsaid/pseuds/Jatp_Unsaid
Summary: A Julie and the phantoms story.•(Ruke)•This story will contain fluff and possible smut!! (Yes I know it's a 'kids show'(not really that's a joke)but it'll make since I promise)•Includes: Abuse, Violence, language, bloodAll human highschool au.🥁All the songs go to the original creators and writers!!🎸☕️Hope you like it☕️👩🏻🎤This story makes Carrie look like shiz but I can assure you, I love Carrie. I just wrote it like this for the plot. Please enjoy👩🏻🎤⚠️TRIGGER WARNING PLEASE DONT READ IF ANYTHING ABOVE MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE OR SICK!!⚠️
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Alex Mercer & Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Flynn & Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Ruke/Luggie/Leggie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106561
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Pity

Reggie smiled to himself in the mirror, I'm getting better at this, he thought. He heard the faint sound of his dad's seven o'clock alarm go off and froze.  
He packed up his mom's make-up quickly, quickly shoving it back under the sink. He grabbed his book bag, phone, wallet, and lanyard.  
"Where do you think you going so early in the morning," his dad's voice echoed the empty halls and he stopped immediately. "Off to school," he replied not turning around. "School doesn't start for another ninety minutes," his dad corrected.  
He grabbed his bass, which was in the case, "I promised the guys we'd rehearse this morning." "And you didn't think to tell me," his voice slowly rising. "I did after school yesterday," he mumbled.  
"What was that, boy," his father shouted. Reggie shrunk slightly, refusing to turn around when he heard his father's footsteps approach him.  
"Roy, leave him alone. Let him go practice," his mother said. "Stay out of this Janice," he shouted. "Just let him go! It's not like we need him for anything," she yelled back. 

Reggie held his bass close to him as he ran towards the door. It wasn't even eight in the morning and they were fighting.  
And no matter when or where he was always somehow in the middle of it, the punching bag.  
Just like last night. The night before that, and that, you get the point. 

He sighed and smiled as the cold December air hit the face. Only two weeks left of this semester. Only ten and a half more school days. He was going to enjoy freedom while it lasted.  
He felt his phone vibrate and grabbed it out of his pocket. He slid right and answered the phone, "Hey Luke. I was actually just about to call." "Hey man, just wanted to make sure we're still on for practice in the auditorium this morning," Luke asked. "Yeah, of course. I'm almost there. The doors unlocked," he asked. Remembering how the principal would sometimes get there before Reggie and unlock it for them.  
He heard a click and could've sworn he heard Luke smile, "Yeah." Reggie laughed, "I'll be there in about a minute. Save a seat for me?" Now, it was Luke's turn to laugh, "Always do, Reg. See ya in a minute."

Reggie smiled when he saw who was sitting on the stairs. "What are you doing out here. It's what...26°?! You're insane," Reggie said. Luke laughed and stopped strumming his guitar, "You told me to save you a seat. Sit."  
Reggie laughed and sat down at a comfortable distance from Luke. "Thank you," he whispered. Luke smiled and playfully swatted his shoulder, "I'd do anything for ya, you dork."  
Reggie smiled to himself and turned to face the ground. He could've sworn he felt his heart punch him from the inside. The punch was full of nothing but guilt.  
Luke has been his best friend since third grade and has yet to find out about his house life. All he does know is his parents fight, but whose parents don't?  
What he doesn't know is how bad it actually is. And he will do everything in his power to keep it that way. The last thing he wants is his best friend taking pity on him. It would crush his heart.  
"Hey, you okay," Luke asked. Reggie's head perked up and he mentally smacked himself. "Yeah, sorry. Just spaced out," he smiled at Luke. 

One thing he loved, though, no matter what was going on Luke always made him smile. Even the thought of him made him smile. Julie and Willie would tease him that he had a crush on him, but he refused to believe that. Mainly because if he did, he'd probably do something he regrets. I mean. . . Luke was straight, right?  
"You wanna go inside while we can still feel our fingers," Luke smiled. Reggie nodded and grabbed his bass and book bag.  
Luke held out his hand and Reggie grabbed it, getting up with a slight jump; completely ignoring the heart skip when he touched him.

~~

♪Sometimes I think I'm falling down  
I wanna cry, I'm calling out  
For one more try to feel alive  
And when I feel lost and alone  
I know that I can make it home  
Fight through the dark and find the spark ♪

Luke and Reggie began to play beside each other, Alex drumming on his stand. 

♪Life is a risk but I will take it  
Close my eyes and jump  
Together, I think we can make it  
C'mon let's run♪

Julie grabbed her microphone and got up to walk around the stage. 

♪And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together, bright forever  
And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together, bright forever ♪

Luke walked over to his mic, continuing to strum for a few seconds before singing.

♪In times that I doubted myself  
I felt like I needed some help  
Stuck in my head with nothing left  
I feel something around me now  
So unclear, lifting me out  
I found the ground I'm marching on ♪

Reggie hopped over to his mic and they began to sing together. 

♪Life is a risk but we will take it  
Close my eyes and jump  
Together, I think that we can make it  
C'mon let's run ♪

He hit his chest lightly and Reggie hopped back to his mic as they all began to sing together.

♪And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together, bright forever  
And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together, bright forever ♪

Julie walked over to Luke and they met halfway. And began to sing the next part together.

♪In times that I doubt myself  
I felt like I needed some help  
Stuck in my head with nothing left  
And when I feel lost and alone  
I know that I can make it home  
Fight through the dark and find the spark ♪

He walked back to his mic and they all began to sing together once again.

♪And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together, bright forever  
And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together, bright forever ♪

They all panted and the music stopped. "That was great guys," a girl shouted.  
They all turned to see Flynn backstage. Julie smiled and put the microphone up, turning it off. "Thanks, Flynn," she smiled.  
"Yeah, I think it's a great choice for the dance. We still have to practice finally free and great. But I think we got this," Luke smiled happily. Julie nodded, "I agree."  
"Yes. You're marketing team is...amazing," Flynn smiled flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you. You can't call yourself a team if you're only one person," Julie sighed.  
Flynn smiled and grabbed someone's shoulder, bringing them beside her. "Say hello to Nick. He's my marketing partner," she smiled. He waved awkwardly, "Hello." 

"Sup."  
"What up?"  
"How ya doin'?"  
"Hello, Nick."

He smiled, the visible tension leaving him. "Nice to officially me you all. Flynn has pretty much told me everything I need to know. I am, also, a new student here," he introduced.  
Reggie was about to say something when his phone buzzed. "Sorry. I gotta take this," he mumbled jumping off the edge of the stage and using the side doors to exit the building faster.  
"Secret lover," Alex questioned. "As if," Luke said ignoring the ping of jealousy, "I would know if that was the case." "Hence the word: secret," Alex chuckled. Luke huffed and stared at the doors. 

"Can you?"  
Reggie sighed and nodded, "I'll double shift. Just thanks for it not being last minute. I'll see you tonight?" "Yes! Thank you, Reggie! I'm so lucky I stole you from Roman Quinn," she squealed.  
Reggie laughed, "See you in a few hours, Hayley." "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll see you tonight," she shouted. Reggie shook his head and smiled, hanging up.  
"Hey man."  
Reggie looked up to see Willie with his skateboard. He smiled, " 'Morning. Alex is in here, come on." Willie smiled and followed Reggie back into the auditorium.  
"Loverboy, you're lover is here," Reggie shouted, cupping his hands like a megaphone. They all turned to see Willie and Reggie.  
Alex squealed excitedly, shoving his drumsticks into Luke's chest and hopping off the stage. He ran up to him and hugged him.  
"It's been two days Alex," Luke shouted. Alex turned to him and stuck out his tongue. Willie laughed and let go, hanging one arm across Alex's' neck. 

"Are those two a thing," Nick asked. "Yeah. That...okay," Julie asked. "Yeah, yeah. No, I just didn't want to assume them being together and then not. I just wanted to make sure," he said. Julie smiled and looked at her watch, "Ten minutes ya lazy bums!"  
They all looked at her. "That means to get your things," she shouted. "Oh," they all said slowly gathering their book bags.  
Alex looked at Willie and kissed his cheek, "See ya after school?"  
" 'Course."


	2. Chapter 2: Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie takes an extra shift at his work,   
> And it becomes to much to fast

"Really, Luke? Hotdogs for lunch? At best that's snack food," Julie smiled. He shrugged, "I like hot dogs." "You know, if you eat enough of those they'll kill you one day," Flynn said.  
"I'll die happy then, thank you," he joked. She laughed and shook her head. "Hey, is this seat taken," Nick asked. Julie turned to him and scooted over, "No. Come on, sit down."  
He smiled and sat down beside her. "School lunch? Who eats school lunch," Luke asked. "Shut up Luke," Julie turned to Nick, "He has a tendency to make fun of people. Trust me, it's how he shows his love. Unless of course," she turned back to Luke and smirked, "You're Reggie."  
He choked, and chugged a quick sip of water, "What's that supposed to mean?" "Come on. We all see the way you look at him. You two ooze Chemistry," Flynn said. Alex smiled, "You should never say ooze again, but yeah. She's right."  
Luke chuckled nervously, "That's not true. I can have Chemistry with anyone I want to." "Than why Reggie," Flynn asked. "Because I've known him the longest. No! Wait! That came out wrong! Ugh," he groaned. They all smiled and laughed. 

"What's so funny," Reggie asked sitting down beside Luke. Julie and Flynn smiled, "Nothing." Reggie raised an eyebrow and turned to Luke.   
"Are you okay? Your face is red," Reggie said. Julie and Flynn began to laugh quietly and Alex was doing his best to hold his laugh back. "Yeah," he cleared his throat, "Fine."  
Reggie, still confused, reached and grabbed his water bottle from his book bag. "Not eating today, Reg," Alex asked. "Nah. The food here sucks and I don't have any packable lunch items at my house," he said.   
Not that I eat at that house anyway, he thought.   
"So, boys, and girls, practice after school today," Luke asked. "Yeah! We could start rehearsing Great," Julie smiled. "I'm in," Alex shrugged. "Oh, sorry. I'm taking a double shift at the restaurant after school. I'll be able to barely make practice tomorrow morning," Reggie explained.  
"A double shift? That's sixteen hours. You can't do that," Luke said. "I know. But I already promised Hayley I would. If you guys want you can drop by, I'll give ya free drinks," he winked.   
"That sounds like a great idea," Flynn smiled. "You're not going just for the free drinks," Julie questioned. "Of course not! I love Reggie," she said. They all laughed.   
"Where do you work," Nick asked. "Julius Martin. I know it doesn't sound like a fancy place but it really is. All the celebrities and rich people from surrounding states and counties eat there every night! You meet pretty cool people," he smiled.   
Nick returned the smile, "That sounds like a nice place to work." "It is," Reggie hummed. Luke smiled and placed his arm around his neck bringing him into his side. "Tell Hayley we said hello," Alex said.   
"You're going to see her Monday," Reggie smiled. "Yeah but that girl would just break down if we forgot her," Alex added. 

Reggie smiled and nodded, leaning into Luke's warmth, "I'll tell her fluffy hair and pouty face said hello." Luke and Alex laughed, "I hate how she remembers your name but not ours."  
Reggie smacked Luke's thigh, "I'm her cousin, you moron. We've been friends since we were born. It's because of me you two even have a job." "True," they said. "She's just lucky I love her," Reggie smiled.   
"Speaking of Love...has anyone found a date to the dance yet," Flynn asked. "No," all, except Alex, sighed. "Willie taking me," he smiled. "Aw," they all cooed. "Shut up," he blushed.   
"Isn't it a couples dance? So don't you have to have a partner, even if you're not actually together," Julie asked. Flynn nodded, "I'm part of the committee. I tried to vote against it but everyone on it has a boyfriend except me."  
They all laughed.

"I really can't thank you enough, Reggie. I was so worried I was going to have to wait by myself tonight," she whined. He smiled and folded the apron back, "It's fine. It's not like they'd notice anyway."   
Hayley frowned and nodded, helping him tie it behind his back. Deciding to change the subject she asked, "So how are things with school?" "Fine. Passed my Calculus AT today. Top of my class," he smiled.   
She shook her head and smiled, "As always. How's fluffy hair and pouty face?" "Oh, that reminds me, they told me to tell you they said hi," he smiled sliding his phone into his back pocket.   
She laughed and patted his back, "Tell those goofballs I miss 'em. And they need to take more hours." "They have the band, Hayley. If it wasn't for that they'd probably live here," Reggie said.   
She spits, "That's not sanitary." "You know what I mean," he said. "Ready for our rush hour," she questioned. "Nope," he smacked his lips together. "Great! Neither am I. Let's go," she said opening the door.

Reggie sighed, slumping into the chair. It had only been four hours and he has served almost 200 people in total. Freddie and Maggie really had to get sick at the same time?  
He heard a knock on the door and sat up, "Come in!" The door opened and Luke and Alex walked in. "Hey, where's everyone else," he asked. "We have them on one of the tables outside. When you going on break," Alex asked.   
"Not anytime soon. Freddie and Maggie both aren't here. They both have the flu. So I probably won't get one this shift, sorry guys," he sighed. "What?! No! Why didn't you tell us? We could've come in today," Luke said.   
"You guys don't have to worry. It's difficult but I'm managing," he smiled. "Bullshiz," Luke said.   
"Pouty face, Fluffy hair, what are y'all doing here," Hayley asked. "We just came by to check on Reggie. Do you need help? You guys seem more packed than usual," Alex offered. "Really? That would be much appreciated! Reggie, help set them up," she asked. "Set them up? They work here," he laughed.   
She smiled, "That's right. Sorry. Yes, that'll be considered overtime guys. Thank you, now I have to get back. Please hurry," she said quickly leaving.   
They laughed and shook their heads. "I'm glad I keep a change of clothes here," Luke said grabbing his duffle bag stuffed under the corner table. "Got anything in there for me," Alex asked. "Here," Luke said, throwing him a pink jacket.   
"You left that at my house a few weeks ago," he explained before Alex could ask. "Ohhhh. Thanks, man," he smiled, stripping his hoodies and shirt.   
Okay, so Jeans might've not been the best choice for working today but, he didn't know he was working today either.   
Reggie uncontrollably stared at Luke as he saw the man take off his shirt. He gulped watching him button up his black shirt. It might look formal with a jacket on, but it was really just a sleeveless button-up shirt. He bent down and pulled out his dark blue jacket slipping it on.   
He turned to Reggie and smiled, "Better?" "You look hot," he said. Luke laughed, "You don't look too bad yourself." "Hey," Alex whined, "What about me?"   
"Alex," they both turned to him, "You always look hot." Alex smiled, "Making me blush," he mumbled. Luke and Reggie smiled at each other.  
"Thanks, guys. Alex, you wanna serve Julie and them," Reggie asked. Alex smiled and nodded, grabbing a notepad and pen, "Get your lazy bums out there. Hayley sitting people. It's your job to serve them."  
Reggie got up and began to walk towards the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder and stopped. "Hey, take five-man. We know how hard this job is. Me and Alex can manage for five minutes," Luke said walking in front of him.   
"No. It's fine, really. I'm okay, I've caught my breath," he smiled. Luke looked at him, worry coating his eyes, making his heart punch him once more. "I promise. I'm fine, Luke. Really, I wouldn't lie to you," he smiled.   
Luke returned the smile and nodded, "Alright. Just...take it easy. I don't want you overworking yourself. It makes me feel bad." Reggie smiled and nodded, removing Luke's hand, "Same goes for you then." Luke smiled and nodded.


	3. Pain

"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love I would already have you up under my arm," Reggie hummed. Hayley smiled, "I used up all my tricks I hope that you like this. But, you probably won't you think you're cooler than me."  
Reggie jumped and turned around, "How long have you been there?" "Long enough to be mad. You didn't tell me you could sing! Does the band know," she asked.  
"You could say that," he mumbled sliding on his black t-shirt. She smiled and handed him his book bag, "I really can't thank you enough. You sure you don't wanna take like a power nap or something," she asked. "Nah," he yawned, "I'm fine."  
She smiled and hugged him, "See you tomorrow afternoon." "Yup," he smiled leaving the break room.  
Breakfast usually wasn't half as busy as lunch or dinner. It was Saturday morning, no school only practice. Still early morning practice, but practice none-the-less.

"Hey," he shouted opening the doors to the auditorium, "Sorry I'm late guys! I got off later than intended!"  
Luke let out a sigh of relief, "It's about time slowpoke!" Reggie threw his book bag into a random seat and ran up the stairs to the stage.  
"You just worked sixteen hours with a break and a half and have this much energy," Julie questioned. "I get energy when I'm happy," he shrugged going over to his base.  
"Than hang around Luke more often," Flynn said walking from behind the curtains. "You do realize you just insulted yourself, don't you," Reggie questioned. She shrugged, "Totally worth it."  
They all laughed and Flynn smiled. "So, what song are we practicing today," she asked. Reggie opened his mouth to say something when a sharp pain went through his side. He hissed and instinctively reached his ribs.  
Damn, forgot to take my pain killers this morning, he grunted. "Reggie, you okay man," Luke asked, sliding his guitar strap over his shoulder and walking over to him.  
No.  
"Yeah, just," he groaned and stood up, "Sorry. I hit the door coming in must just be feeling the effects."  
Luke, obviously didn't believe him, it was painted on his face. But, he also knew Luke wasn't going to say anything to him about it.  
At least not in front of other people.

"How about we just hang out today? Huh? Reggie's tired and hurt, let's ditch practice today," Alex said hopping off his little stand. "No, really, guys, I'm fine," he insisted.  
"I think Alex just wants to ditch practice," Julie smiled. Alex gasped and dramatically placed a hand over his heart, "How dare you!" Julie just laughed.  
"How about we all hang out at my place," she asked. "That's a great idea! Party at Julie's," Flynn smiled. "Yeah," Julie laughed.  
"Hey, can I invite Willie," Alex asked. Julie turned to him and smiled, "Of course." Alex smiled and got out his phone, probably to text Willie.  
Reggie felt an arm around his neck and was pulled into a familiar warmth. He refused to relax into it in front of everyone, but oh how much he wanted to.  
"Luke," he whispered. He heard the man smile when Reggie wrapped his arm around Luke's neck. "Yeah," he asked. They turned to look at each other, slightly forgetting everyone else was standing there.  
"Why," Reggie asked. "Why what," he questioned. Reggie opened his mouth to say something when a camera shutter caught their attention.  
"Flynn," they shouted. She laughed and sent it to the group chat. "How could you two look so cute and not expect a camera in your face," Julie questioned screenshotting the photo.  
"Okay, that's just weird," Reggie said pointing to Julie. "No it's not," Alex said, doing the same thing. "Why," Luke yelled. They all smiled down at their phone screens, ignoring them both.  
"I hate you," they mumbled. They all laughed quietly, "You love us." They rolled their eyes and smiled. Reggie's pain lessened slightly, sliding out of Luke's grip.  
"Grab my bass? I'm going to go get my book bag," he said. Luke nodded and Reggie jumped off the stage, ignoring the pain that shot through his side.

"Hey, Julie, where's your bathroom? I haven't been here in a while and I don't remember," Reggie asked, placing his bass beside Luke's guitar. "Yeah," she pointed to the stairs, "Upstairs, turn right, the last door on your left."  
He smiled, adjusted his book bag, and began to walk up the stairs. "Reggie," Carlos yelled. "Hey, little man! How ya' doing," Reggie smiled holding up his hand.  
Carlos jumped slightly and gave him a high five, "Good. Long time no see, huh?" "I know little man. Your sisters just picky," Reggie smiled. "Hey," Julie shouted. Carlos and Reggie laughed.  
"See ya later than, Reg," he said finishing walking down the stairs. "See ya," Reggie waved as Carlos said hello to everyone else. He smiled and turned back up the stairs. 

"Mija? That you," Ray asked walking from his office. "Hey, dad. I hope you don't mind but the band and I cut practice early today. Can we hang here a little while," she asked. "Sure. Just don't be too loud I have work to do, remember," he said.  
She nodded and smiled, "Thanks, Papi." She grabbed Luke's wrist and began to drag him away. He grabbed Alex's' wrist and Alex grabbed Flynn's. It was a chain to the living room.  
"So, what do you guys wanna watch," Julie asked grabbing the remote as everyone sat down in their desired spots.

"The conjuring."  
"The shining."  
"Annabelle."

Julie glanced between all three, "You guys and horror movies. Everyone knows you're supposed to watch them at night." "Julie," they all whined.  
She laughed, "I'm joking. We'll watch the shining first." She searched up the movie and clicked on it, pausing it immediately.  
"Flynn, Alex, darken the place as much as possible. I'll go get the popcorn," she said. Flynn and Alex stood up and saluted to thin air, "Sir, yes sir!" They all scrambled and began to pull down blinds, curtains.

While all of this was happening, Luke snuck away to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and waited patiently.  
Reggie opened the door and smiled, "Luke. Everything okay?" Luke said nothing and just walked in. Reggie raised an eyebrow and shut the door, "What's wrong? Do you feel sick or something?"  
Luke turned around, "Show me." Reggie chuckled nervously, "Show you what?" "Where the," he made air quotes, "door hit you." "It's fine, man. Just a bruise," Reggie shrugged.  
"My moms a volunteer nurse, just let me look at it," Luke sighed. "It's not bad, I promise," Reggie insisted. "Either take off your shirt or I'm doing it myself," he said crossing his arms.  
Reggie blushed but pushed it away knowing it wasn't the time for it. "Luke, dude, it's just a bruise," Reggie smiled. "Yeah. So if it's just a bruise stop protesting and let me see it," he said.  
Reggie sighed, feel his heart beating rapidly, "I can't." "Why, Reg," Luke asked. "I just...feel very subconsciously about my body," he said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth.  
Luke sighed in defeat, and just pulled Reggie in for a hug. "Just remember," he placed a hand over Reggie's bruise, "I'm always here if you need to talk."  
Reggie felt tears on the corners of his eyes and returned the hug, resting his forehead on Luke's shoulder. 

"Luke I..."

"Luke, Reggie, get your slow butts down here! We're starting," Flynn called out for down the hall. They heard her footsteps fade and slowly pulled away.  
Luke placed a hand on Reggie's cheek and smiled when the boy didn't protest but leaned into the touch. The sudden urge to kiss him flowed throughout his mind and went to his lips.  
He licked his lips and quickly backed away, "Were watching the shining, want me to hold your hand so you don't get scared?" Reggie laughed and grabbed his book bag, "Yes please."


	4. Reggie’s House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can so much really change in 11 years?

Q Reggie jumped and clutched Luke's arm. Luke just smiled and stared at the TV, not really paying attention to what was on it.   
"Dinner, todos," Ray shouted from the kitchen. "Finally," they all sighed. Willie pulled Alex out of the couch and Julie did the same to Flynn.   
"You coming," Flynn asked. Luke looked at Reggie and held back a laugh, "Give us a minute." They smiled and nodded, walking to the kitchen.   
"Reg, it's okay. The mean ghosties are gone now," Luke smiled, patting his head. "I don't believe in ghosts but that doesn't mean they don't scare me," he whined.   
"I'll protect you from them," Luke said. "Promise," Reggie asked finally turning to his gaze. Luke smiled and nodded, "Of course." Reggie smiled and loosened his grip just enough to let him feel his arm again.  
"Are you going to let go," Luke asked. Reggie shook his head, "No." Luke laughed and nodded, getting up and dragging Reggie with him to the kitchen.   
"Hey, Ray. What's for dinner tonight," Reggie asked. "Finely thinned noodles, pasta sauce, and well-cooked meat," he smiled. Reggie and Luke raised an eyebrow, "What?" "Spaghetti, Reggie, Spaghetti, "Flynn smiled scooping the noodles out out a strainer.   
Reggie's eyes lit up and he let go of Luke's arm and got in line. Luke pouted and followed Reggie. 

"And in the last ten seconds I hit the ball, it was a said home run, but I just wasn't fast enough. I went to slide into home and the buzzer went off," Carlos groaned. Reggie smiled and groaned, "No way! Ah, I wish I would've gone to cheer you on. Bro power, right?"   
Carlos laughed and nodded, "You can come to my next game? It's next Saturday. It's the playoffs, a little extra cheering might just help me score that last home run." Reggie held out his fist and Carlo's fist bumped him, "Sounds like a plan little man. What time?" "4:00, on the dot," he said.   
"I'll be there. Count on it," he smiled. "Yes," Carlos smiled. Julie smiled and patted his back, "Come on. Clean up." Carlos scooted out of the table and grabbed his dirty dishes.   
"Have you ever played any sports, Reggie? You seem to know an awful lot," Ray smiled. "Oh, no. I've never been much of an active kid. Music has pretty much been the only thing I've played," he smiled. "Do you watch sports than," Willie asked.   
"No. We don't have a TV at my house," he shrugged. "Really," Alex asked. Reggie nodded, "So I just study or play my bass." "Is that why your so smart," Luke asked. "That and I don't fall asleep in class," Reggie said.  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh! He called you out, Luke," Flynn smiled. Luke made his angry/pouty face, "Don't make fun of me. I'm nocturnal." "It's okay Luke, we all have our flaws," Willie smiled. Luke chuckled and threw his napkin cloth at him, "Shut up. You don't even go to high school anymore."  
Willie laughed and grabbed the cloth and his, getting up. "Hey, babe, take mine too," Alex asked, holding up his plate and cloth. Willie smiled and grabbed his turning to the counter. "Thank you," Alex smiled.   
"Hey, baby, take mine too," Luke asked playfully turning to Reggie. Reggie laughed and collected their plates, "Always." Alex turned to them, "Shut up." Luke laughed and patted his shoulder, "Easy-off a little, man. I was just asking him to take my stuff with his." Alex smiled and nodded, "I know. I'm sorry."  
"You okay? You've seemed a little on edge lately," Luke said. "I'll tell you about it later," Alex whispered as Willie and Reggie came back to the table.   
Julie looked at the oven clock, "it's only eight o'clock...one more movie?" Ray looked at her and sighed, "One more. Then off to bed." She squealed and grabbed Reggie's wrist, grabbing Willie, grabbing Flynn, and walking back into the living room.   
"Hey," Luke and Alex shouted, "You forgot us!" They stood up and scooted in their chairs, walking towards the living room.

Luke shrugged Reggies' arm, but the boy didn't stir. "Do you guys need a ride home," Ray whispered. "No sir," Alex said, "I don't live far from here." "Me either. But, thanks for offering," Willie said.   
Ray nodded and scooted back slightly letting the two get up. He turned to Luke and smiled, "Do you?" "Please, Mr. Molina. You can just take Reggie home, I'll walk from there," Luke said.   
"You sure," he asked. Luke nodded, "Yes sir." He turned and scooped Reggie into his arms, smiling when the boy snuggled into the warmth. Ray smiled and walked to the door opening it for Luke to step through.   
He walked down the stairs and smiled, "Flynn, psst, Flynn get a picture of this." Julie and Flynn stopped talking and turned to him. Faster than Luke could blink she had her phone out. 

"Ready," she asked. He nodded and smiled at her. The flash temporally blinded him but was totally worth it. "Send it to me, please," he whispered walking to Rays' car.   
She smiled and sent it to the group chat, "Too late." Alex looked down at his phone and smiled, "That's going to be my new home screen till they get together." "Well, you better like the picture, you'll be seeing it for the rest of your life," Julie remarked.   
Alex chuckled, "You're not wrong. But, I'm still doing it." Willie laughed and draped his arm around Alex's' neck. "Julie, Flynn, you girls coming," Ray asked opening the door. "No, thanks. I think we're just going to head to bed," Julie smiled. He nodded and shut the door.   
He pulled out of the driveway and down the road. Willie sighed and nudged Alex, "I should get going too. I'll see you Monday, yeah?" Alex smiled and nodded, "Yeah." 

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Molina," Luke said. "No problem," he smiled as Luke shut the door. He walked up the small concert steps and knocked on the door.   
Reggie was still sound asleep on his back, now.   
"Mr. and Mrs. Peters? I brought Reggie home," Luke called out. When there was no answer he looked to the side, the car wasn't in the driveway. Okay, so his parents weren't home, what now?   
He sighed and maneuvered enough to get his phone out of his back pocket. "Hey mom, can you come to get me," he asked. "I'm at Reggie's house, you remember where that is," he asked.   
"Yes, of course," he heard keys jingle, "I thought you were hanging out with Julie today." "Yeah, it's a long story I'll tell you in the car, okay," he asked. "Alright, I'll be there in five minutes dear," she said hanging up the phone.   
"I love you too," he whispered, sliding his phone back into his pocket. Reggie was starting to get heavy on his back, this was going to be a long five minutes. Well, more like three his mom never did figure out how to go the speed limit. 

He sighed and hummed quietly, tapping his foot against the concrete. "Living like it's now or never," he whispered. He wasn't trying to sing, so wasn't surprised when he thought the garbage monster sounded better than that.   
He felt the man on his back smile, causing him to smile. "You awake Reg," he asked. The man moaned exhaustedly but said or did nothing else. "Well if you can hear me but are just tired to open your eyes, I'm taking you back to my place. Your parents aren't at home."  
Reggie wanted to tense, but his body was too exhausted to do so. He wanted to tell Luke to walk away from his porch and not to look back, but his mouth wouldn't let him. 

Luke sighed happily when he saw his moms' car coming down the road. He stepped down the stairs and walked to the end of the sidewalk.   
The car slowed down to a stop and the passenger's window rolled down, "Do you need help getting him in?" "No, but thanks anyway," he said. He adjusted him to where he was holding Reggie's thighs long enough to open the door.   
He turned around and slid him into the back seat. He turned back around and sat him up, pulling the seatbelt across his body. "Sorry," he whispered, placing his hand on his butt and sliding it over to buckle the seatbelt it.   
He placed a hand on his cheek and smiled, "You okay, Reggie?" The boy moaned quietly. Luke patted his cheek and shut the door.   
He opened the passenger's side door and climbed in, buckling his seatbelt. Emily pulled back into the road and began to drive back home.   
"I was taking him back to his house, but his parents aren't home. . . Is it okay if he stays the night," Luke asked. Emily smiled and glanced in the rearview mirror at Reggie, "Looks like I don't have a choice." "Thanks, mom," he sighed.   
Her gaze went back to the road, "He's grown up so much since last I saw him. Hard to believe that's still Reggie." "Yeah, he grew up to be pretty good looking, didn't he," he asked.   
"Uh, wait...that didn't. I mean-..."  
"It's fine Luke. You're not wrong," she laughed. He blushed and sunk into his seat, "Sorry. I'm just so used to being called out for saying something like that." She laughed again and pulled down their street, "Why? You're just complimenting him."   
"I know that," he mumbled. "Than that's all that matters, isn't it," she asked pulling into their driveway. He sat up and sighed, "I never thought of it that way."


	5. Secrets are best left revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke’s curiosity spikes...

"Luke, dear, make sure he gets your bed. Poor boy looks like he hasn't slept in one since he was little," Emily said, locking the door and hanging up her keys. Luke nodded and headed down the hall to his room.  
He opened his door and slowly walked to his bed, not wanting to turn on the light. He adjusted his hands again and used his free one to pat thin air. Smiling when the feel of his comforter made contact with his hand.   
He walked a few more feet, biting his lip to keep the yell down as his toe hit the corner of his nightstand. He used his free hand to turn on his lamp, smiling when he was able to see.   
He yanked the blanket out from under the mattress and turned to place Reggie on his bed. There was a quiet knock on his door and he stood up. "I set up the couch for you when you're ready," Emily whispered. Luke nodded and she shut the door.   
He heard her footsteps fade and let out a yawn. "Goodnight, Reggie," he whispered. He was too tired to change into more comfortable clothes, so decided against it. He plugged up his phone and walked to the edge of the bed. 

He took of Reggie's socks and shoes and did the same for him. He yawned once more and patted Reggie's ankles, "Sleep tight." Reggie groaned and Luke turned around. "Don't leave...me," Reggie whispered.   
Luke smiled, "I'm sleeping on the couch. I'm not going anywhere." "No," Reggie groaned and sat up, "Don't leave." "Reggie," Luke whispered.   
The man was still too tired to even open his eyes. "You need to sleep," he whispered. "Not without you. Please, I don't like being by myself," he whined.   
Luke's throat was suddenly dry. Knowing him practically all his life and just know figuring this out? But, wasn't Reggie by himself all the time?  
"Yeah, yeah okay Reg," he said. Reggie smiled tiredly and laid back down, bringing the covers with him. Luke sighed and climbed to the far right of the bed. "Luke," Reggie whispered. Luke turned around and placed his hand on Reggie's shoulder, "I'm here."   
Reggie smiled tiredly and let sleep overtake him once again.  
But sudden curiosity wouldn't let Luke sleep. There's still that nagging question in the back of his head, what in the world was the bruise about? And why was Reggie trying not to cry earlier?   
What was happening at home he didn't know about? Or at school maybe? 

Reggie was a smart kid, he kept to himself and didn't really befriend a lot of people his social circle is an exception. He was kind and caring. Sweet and funny. Sometimes a dimwit, but that's probably from hanging around Luke as much as he does.   
And he was watching when Reggie came in, he didn't hit the side of the door. Or any part of the door for that matter.   
He sighed and scrunched up the sheets. Should he look? It was none of his business. But if something is happening he wanted to help. No. Needed to help.   
Reggie has done more for him in the eleven years he's known him than he could count.   
He sighed and scooted closer. "Reggie," he asked. When Reggie didn't respond, didn't stir, his breathing calm and collected, Luke scooted closer. He sighed and placed his hand on the end of Reggie's shirt. His heart was racing with both anticipation and embarrassment.   
Could this all really just be one big miss understanding? Could he be overreacting about it all?   
He shook his head and slowly pulled up Reggie's shirt. Below his ribs were fine, but when he pulled it past his ribs he tensed. 

Anger. Sadness. Heartbreak. An undying need to protect him. So many emotions in that one moment.   
It wasn't just a bruise. The thing practically covered from his ribs up. Purple, black, yellow, all the colors. He placed his hand gently on top of it and shivered.   
This was definitely not from a door. He could see shoe imprints- imprints- on it. This came from someone.   
Tears reached the edge of his eyes and suddenly nothing else except Reggie mattered. He pulled his shirt back down and took a deep breath. He was definitely going to talk to him about this, but not now.   
He pulled Reggie closer to him, careful not to touch his ribs, and laid his head on his shoulder. "You'll be safe with me. I'll always protect you," he whispered one last thing as sleep suddenly didn't seem like an awful idea.

Reggie yawned and fluttered his eyes opened, wait...didn't he fall to sleep with the lamp on last night?   
Luke's room was pitch black, his blackout curtain only shining in the slightest bit of light.   
It was quiet for once. For the first time in years, when he woke up there wasn't screaming or things breaking. It was nice.   
He relaxed and closed his eyes, wanting to fall back asleep when soft breaths on the back of his neck suddenly caught his attention.   
Then realization fell on him. Luke's arms were loosely hanging around his waist. His back was against Luke's chest. And Luke's head rested on his shoulder.   
Had they fallen asleep together last night? He doesn't remember much of anything after dinner last night. He remembers Luke talking to him, but what he said and did while he was talking was just a blur. 

"Luke," he whispered. Luke moaned tiredly and just snuggled closer, "Go back to sleep Reggie." "But," he began. Luke tiredly moved his hand up to Reggie's face and ran a finger tiredly down it, "Shhhhhh."   
Reggie smiled and grabbed Luke's wrist, placing it back where it was. "Alright, alright. But it smells like your mom is making waffles." Luke groaned, "No. Don't try to get rid of me by smelling my mom's delicious smelling waffles."   
Reggie laughed quietly and turned to face Luke. "I'll go eat all your waffles if you don't get up," he whispered. Luke groaned again, "Shhhh." 

"Luke, Reggie! Breakfast is ready," Emily called from the kitchen. 

Luke groaned and rolled onto his back. Reggie laughed and turned on the lamp, sitting up. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow," Reggie asked. Luke pointed to his closet, "In there."   
Reggie crawled off of the bed and opened his closet doors. Reggie laughed, looking through the shirts, "Do you have anything with sleeves?" "Do you see anything with sleeves," Luke asked finally sitting up. Reggie laughed again and began to sort through his shirts.   
He grabbed the landed in the USA shirt, grabbing the black Rock N' Roll shirt and throwing it at him. "What," Luke laughed, "Picking out my clothes for me now?" "You're welcome," he mocked.   
Luke chuckled and took off his shirt, sliding on the clean one. "Hey, can I take a shower after breakfast," Reggie asked. Luke nodded, "Sure dude."   
Reggie smiled and Luke stood up. "Let's go," he smiled. Reggie nodded and they left his room.

Reggie smiled as he sat at the island with Luke sitting beside him. "Here you boys go," Emily said sliding them a plate practically piled with waffles. Reggie laughed, "Thank you, Mrs. Patterson."   
"Of course," she smiled. "What would you two like for a drink," she asked. "Just milk, mom. Thanks," Luke smiled. She nodded and grabbed the milk out of the fridge.   
Reggie sighed and smiled. He hasn't had a breakfast, a real homemade breakfast, well...ever. He enjoyed this. He enjoyed being with Luke and his first experience at a homemade breakfast.   
For some reason, he was nervous to eat. He usually only ate once or twice each week. This would've been a fourth time.   
He tried to calm his shaking hands as he reached for the fork. "Wait, wait, wait," Luke said placing his hand on Reggie's shoulder. Reggie tensed and looked at him, "Yeah?"   
"Dude," he laughed and grabbed a bottle of syrup, "You cannot eat waffles without syrup." Reggie sighed and relaxed, laughing, "Alright."   
He took the bottle and poured a good amount onto his waffles and turned to Luke, "Better?" Luke laughed and nodded grabbing the bottle, "Much."  
Reggie cut a small portion of the waffle and took a bite. He let a small moan as the flavor exploded on his tongue. "Mrs. Patterson, this is amazing. Thank you," he smiled.   
She returned the smile and exited the kitchen.   
Luke looked at him, a sudden amount of guilt flowing through him. He cleared his throat, "When's the last time you had a home-cooked meal?"   
Reggie groaned, "I don't even know." Luke smiled, maybe now wasn't the right time.


	6. Why so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry...”

Reggie ran his hands down his face and let out a deep sigh of relief. Hot water. He forgot what it felt like.  
Besides practice and hanging out with his friends, Showers were one of the few things he enjoyed.   
Even if he was at his house, a shower was his escape. Even if he still heard the yelling and the screaming and things breaking, it was still his escape. 

Luke had told him, as he was grabbing clothes, that his shower stuff was under the sink in a white/clear basket. And he could use that.   
He reached down and grabbed the shampoo bottle. He snorted, the man uses dandruff relief shampoo. But, then again, that's probably why his hair always looks clean. You know, when it's not under a beanie.   
He poured a decent amount onto his hand and shamelessly ran his fingers through his hair. It was relaxing, yet painful. He hadn't taken his pills in almost three days and the bruise was starting to swell.   
That'd just be an exciting time to be alive, wouldn't it? Not that he hasn't tried to die, because he has, but just couldn't do it in the end.   
Suicide was always a touchy subject for him, though. Even before he tried it. He would hear people say that people who do that just want attention or something. It pissed him off, it did, but he didn't stand up for himself or others.  
He should've. But he didn't.  
He knows people take their own lives every day and it isn't a joking matter. He knows the pain and scars a knife or razor blade can cause on his wrist. They never go away. Sure, they might fade to slight disarray but they're always visible.   
And, the worst part in his opinion, was the fact it didn't just leave scars on your wrist but on your mind, heart, and the hearts of others if they found out.   
Hurting himself was bad enough, hurting other people...even if they deserved it, was beyond him. Mainly because he didn't want to end up like his father. 

Luke hummed randomness as he searched through his book bag. Reggie was in the shower, so he was being productive-ish.   
He didn't really care an awful lot about his grades, but he kept a C average. It didn't make his mom happy, but as long as he was passing it was fine.   
He took out all of his binders, books, notebook, pencils, and a big heap of water bottles. "How did all of these even fit in here," he asked himself.   
He began to play water hoops. Which, no, was basketball in a pool. It's where he would take empty or slightly empty water bottles and throw them, trying to make them in the trash can.   
He threw the last one, it hit the wall and bounced to the side. He huffed, well 4/5 wasn't bad. He got up and grabbed his book bag walking over to the trash can.   
He grabbed the empty bottle and tossed it in then turned his book bag upside down and watched as dust, paper, broken erasers, lead, etc. came falling out.   
He cringed, not knowing it had gotten that bad. He shrugged it off and walked back to his bed, stuffing his binders, books, and notebooks back in. He zipped up all the pockets, putting his pencils in the side pocket, like always.   
Throwing the book bag across the room, where it usually was, and sighed. He, then, looked over at Reggie's book bag and grabbed it.   
He shrugged, figuring he might as well clean his out too, totally not for curious purposes.

Reggie hummed, "On the edge of great." He reached down and grabbed a bottle of conditioner, doing the same thing he did with the shampoo.  
He ran his fingers through his hair again, but let it sit this time. He grabbed a washcloth, Luke had given him along with a towel, and practically drenched it in body wash.   
No, a washcloth wasn't by any means a proper way to wash your body, but he didn't really live here so it didn't matter too much. As long as he didn't smell like a dude after, it was fine. Probably.

"How in the," he stopped. Reggie's book bag was so neat and smelled of...Lemons?   
What?  
He shook his head and shrugged, deciding it didn't really hurt to look through it. If it was nice and neat, there was nothing to hide...right?  
He unzipped the second to smallest pocket and his eyes went wide. Not only was it messy, but it was drowned in pill bottles and vitamins. He turned around and dumped that pocket on to his bed, sorting through the bottles.   
None were prescribed, they were all over the counter. Tylenol, Advil, Aleve, Asprin. Vitamin B, weight management, Apple cider vinegar, counter cravings.   
He didn't need any of these, okay Vitamin wise. How, why, does he have these?   
Luke swears he can feel his heartbreak, and it's painful. He looks at the bottles and placed a hand on his ribs, where Reggie's...bruise seems a little easy...would be.   
Most of the bottles were a little less than halfway, but with a variety like that, no wonder. But that also means it's been happening for a lot longer than he'd like to accept.   
Granted, he doesn't want to accept any of it, but if it's been happening for months and he never knew, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

He heard the water turn off, perks of having the bathroom right next to his room, and tensed.  
He packed everything back up and placed Reggie's book bag with his. Just in time for his door to open and Reggie to walk in.   
"Hey man, you okay," he asked. Before he could stop himself he asked, "Are you?" Reggie raised an eyebrow and smiled, throwing his towel into Luke's hamper, "I'm fine. That shower was so relaxing."  
Luke wanted to swallow, to speak, but his mouth was suddenly too dry. He wanted to scream, shout, yell at Reggie for not telling him, but that definitely wouldn't help.   
"Luke," Reggie questioned, "Luke, what's wrong?"   
It was a touchy subject already, Julies house was a given on that, but still. He needed, wanted, to say something. Anything. To just hold Reggie and tell him everything going to be fine.   
But he wouldn't mean it. Not when he didn't know what was going on. He couldn't help if Reggie didn't open up. Which was going to be tough, but he'd have to. He wanted to help him. Why did it sound like a bad thing? 

Without speaking a word he walked up to him and hugged him. He wanted to soothe him. To gently place a hand on his ribs and tell him everything was going to be fine.   
But nothing happened. His mind wanted to do nothing more than to hold this broken boy in his arms until they die, and even after they die, but his body wouldn't let him. It's like they were no longer connected.  
Deep down, though, he knew. He knew he was at war with himself, so to speak. He knew it was wrong to just bring it up so randomly. But, he wanted to let Reggie know he could be loved.

"Luke," Reggie questioned returning the hug, "Luke what's wrong?"   
There it is. The selfless attitude he adores about Reggie so much. He's probably in pain but is worrying more about Luke than himself.   
"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so fucking sorry man." Reggie raised an eyebrow and placed his chin on Luke's shoulder, "For what?"   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated. "Luke. What's wrong," Reggie asked more firmly.   
He couldn't. Not now. Not like this. Not here.   
He let out a shaky sigh, "I'm just...I'm sorry. I'm always here for you. Got it? Always. I don't care if I'm in freaking China and it's two in the morning. If you call me because you want me to fluff your pillow, I'll fly back."  
He heard Reggie chuckled, but could tell by the tightness of him grabbing his shirt he was probably trying not to cry.   
He leaned his forehead on Reggie's shoulder, and let out a deep sigh. "I promise," he whispered. Reggie smiled and pulled Luke further to him. Completing Physical contact. "Thank you," he whispered, "You have no idea how happy that makes me."  
No, but I have an idea.

Reggie looked down at his phone and his eyes widened, "Shoot! My shift starts in 15 minutes! There's no way I'm making it in time." Luke pulled his arm back and look at him, "Chill. I'll drive you."   
Reggie looked at him, "Really?" Luke nodded and stood up, "I'll go grab the keys. Get your book bag and meet me in the car." Reggie nodded and walked to Luke's room.   
"Hey, mom, can I borrow the car for a few minutes," he asked. She smiled, the knowing smile, and nodded, "Sure, dear. Be back for lunch." He nodded and grabbed the keys off the counter walking out to the driveway.   
He unlocked it, and by the time he got in and the car started, Reggie was coming down from the small porch.   
He opened the back door and placed his book bag inside, going up to the passenger seat.   
When Luke didn't move, Reggie looked at him obviously confused, "What's wrong?" "Seatbelt, dude," he said, pull the stick into reverse. "Oh," Reggie said quickly buckling himself.   
Luke smiled and backed out of the driveway. 

"See you at school tomorrow," he waved. "Yeah. Practice," he asked. Luke nodded. "Then do me a favor and remind Julie to bring our instruments," he smiled.  
Luke facepalmed, "Yeah. Yeah, I will." Reggie laughed and shut the door. He walked a few feet before turning around and giving one final wave.


	7. A mess, is what I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what self-distraction feels like: Marina Linn

Reggie awoke to the sound of what sounded like the tv breaking. He sighed and checked his phone, 6:16. He huffed and sat up, opening his curtain just enough to get the tinted night skylight in his room.   
He heard muffled screaming, not really caring what it was about at this point. Well, he stopped caring years ago but that's beside the point. He threw the already ruffled bedsheets off his legs and shivered at the sudden coldness.   
He walked to his...dresser seemed like a stretched...more like a tattered, broken, beaten up, small, bookshelf. Better than a box, so he doesn't really care. He looked at Luke's clothes he had folded up and packed in a nice, not fancy, cardboard box.  
He washed them, at the laundry mat like usual, and was planning on giving them back...but they just made him safe. At home. Luke and Alex were the only families he had. Sure, Julie, Flynn, Willie, and possibly Nick, were his friends but not family title worth.   
He decided on just a regular red and black plaided shirt, white muscle shirt, black ripped jeans, and his usual black boots. 

After he got dressed he used the reflection of his black screen and sighed when he saw the bruises faded. Not 100% but you'd only see them if you were looking for them, so he didn't have to worry.   
He unplugged his phone from his charger and slid it into his back pocket. He grabbed his neatly wrapped- surprise- corded headphones and placed them in the pocket with his phone.   
He grabbed his lanyard, just the keys to the restaurant and auditorium on it. He was a smart kid and trustworthy. But, also, the auditorium was its building so...you couldn't steal anything anyways.   
Unless of course, you brought a truck and someone who knew how to disable every one-centimeter wide screw and unhook all the wires without short-circuiting and causing a fire. So...pretty much pointless.  
He latched his book bag over his shoulder and walked out of his room. 

"You have no right to hang out with other men," his father shouted. "Like you would care! You don't care about anyone but yourself! Heck," she scoffed, "I don't even think you care about yourself!"  
Reggie felt a sudden tug on his book bag and his back hit the ground. Yay, he thought sarcastically. "You can't mouth me like that," he shouted back. "I can do what I damn well please," she shouted back.   
He closed his eyes at the contact. Even if it was practically a daily thing, it still hurt. He learned, after the first few times, that if he made any noise, it'd be worse. So, no matter how much he wanted to scream and shout, wince in pain, he couldn't.   
Kick after kick. Word afterword. For Reggie, it seemed as if only minutes had passed by, but by the time they moved to argue somewhere else, about something else, he got up and ran.   
He ran out the door, ignoring the annoying sound his backpack zippers made. Or the enormous amount of pain coursing through his body. Or the tears streaming down his face. 

Luke looked up from his phone, and all he saw was Reggie running fast. He took out his earbuds, not caring if they got tangled, and shoved them and his phone into his pocket.  
"Reggie! Reggie what happened! Reggie slow down!"  
He was going to surprise him by walking to school with him, but guess he was running to school today. 

Music. Luke. All he needed right now was music and Luke. The only place he knew he could go, was the school. The auditorium to be more precise.   
Writing a song always helped him clear his thoughts, at least a little. 

He fumbled around with the keys, being hard enough with shaky hands and blurry vision. 

Luke could hear his shoes hitting the concrete almost as if he was listening to them through headphones they were so loud.   
The school. That's where Reggie was, he knew it. He also figured out the man is incredibly fast.   
By the time he caught up, he saw a glimpse of Reggie entering through the side doors. He huffed and forced his aching ankles to speed up. 

Reggie threw his book bag on the stage, and it slid slightly before stopping. He took a deep breath and sat at Julie's piano. He opened the top and placed his hands on the keys, and began to play. 

♪This isn't easy  
I don't know or what to feel  
Keeping busy  
It does the job but it doesn't heal  
My mind is a fire  
And I'm burning love away   
It's getting harder to feel  
And all he says... ♪

"Reg," Luke stopped suddenly and slowly walked up to the stage, "...gie?" 

He ignored how he felt his heartbreak while he was playing. He ignored the fact this was true. He ignored the fact his life was crumbling faster than crackers. And just continued to play.

♪You need to take care of yourself  
But he doesn't know how it feels to be broken  
I can't help it, I feel numb  
I wait for the waves to leave and come  
I'm think...  
I'm breaking  
I'm a mess in the making  
I'm a mess in the making ♪

Luke swallowed harshly and gripped the curtain as tightly as he could.

♪I'm getting tired  
Of the same old feeling in my chest  
I'm not a liar  
But Ive got secrets I have to hide  
Don't say you love me...cause I won't understand those words  
Because no one understands my words... ♪

Reggie paused momentarily letting tears fall from his eyelids. "Luke," he whispered.   
Luke's eyes widened, he wanted to move. To hug him. To hold him, still. But his feet wouldn't move. 

♪You need to know how special you are  
But he doesn't know how it feels to be broken  
I can't help it, I can't feel   
I wait for the waves to leave and come  
I'm thinking  
I'm breaking  
I'm a mess in the making  
I'm a mess in the making♪

♪I'm holding on to a tight rope  
And I'm not going home  
Hurting, searching   
I'm not coming home♪

♪This isn't easy  
I don't know how to feel  
Keeping busy  
It does the job but it doesn't heal♪

When the last note rang out Luke's feet suddenly became unstuck. Not being able to stop himself, he threw his book bag down and ran towards Reggie.   
Before Reggie could even register the sudden loud noise as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.   
He tensed.

Was Luke crying too? Great. That means he's been there long enough.   
"Luke-..."  
"No," Luke stopped him, "Don't say anything. Don't say any-...just please don't." He felt that uncomfortably large lump in his throat as he cried.  
He shouldn't have let Reggie go home yesterday. He shouldn't have let him go to work. He should've just pulled Reggie back on the couch and not let him go.   
He blames himself. Why wouldn't he? It was his fault. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry. God, it doesn't feel right. Sorry, can even express how I feel. Why," he whispered, "Why didn't you just tell me? I could've helped. I could try to understand. Please."  
"Luke...that song it just...it didn't mean anything," Reggie said. He was trying to play it off as an accident, "I heard it somewhere else."  
"Don't, Reggie. I saw them. I saw the bruises. Don't try to play it off," Luke whispered. Reggie could feel his heartbeat speed up, "W-when?" "Saturday night," he replied.   
That would explain a lot.  
Once again, Reggie felt tears sting his eyelids. "I never wanted you to know. I'm sorry you found out," Reggie chocked out. Luke shifted and sat beside Reggie on the bench.   
He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He rested his head on Reggie's shoulder and gently took his hand into his.   
"Don't apologize for something like that," he whispered after a long minute. "Please," Reggie begged, "Don't pity me. I'd never come back from it if you did."   
"Pity," Luke questioned, "No. I could never pity you. You're amazing in so many ways, that if I did I'd hate myself." Reggie smiled sadly, they were staring at each other in the reflection of the piano.   
Luke brought their hands up, turning it to where the back of Reggie's hand was facing him. 

"Have you ever tried opening it yet, Alex," Julie asked? "Uhm," he said. Julie sighed and opened the door. "It was open the entire time," she shouted. Alex shrugged him, Flynn and Nick walking in behind her.   
"I swear, those two better have a good reason for...being...late."  
"What's wrong," Alex asked, walking up beside her. She said nothing and just pointed to the stage. Alex followed her finger and they all stared.   
"Is that a good enough reason for you," Flynn whispered. Julie glared at her, "We should...go do the homework none of us did over the weekend." They all nodded and slowly exited.   
Julie placed their instruments down as they left.

He placed a gentle kiss on the back of Reggie's hand and sighed. His tears had calmed down, but he still felt bad.   
Reggie couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks from that, whether it was an appropriate situation or not, he didn't care at the moment.   
He moved their hands onto his lower thigh and just sat there. He didn't exactly know what to say. But....he did know what to ask.   
"Can I see them," he asked. Reggie tensed and Luke was afraid he crossed a very visible line. But, when Reggie relaxed so did he. 

Reggie nodded and untucked his fingers and they both turned to face each other. Reggie took a deep breath and began to shake.   
Luke cupped his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile, "It's okay if you don't want to. I'll understand." Reggie shook his head and, without words placed his hand over Luke's, silently telling him it was okay.   
Luke nodded and removed his hand. Reggie slowly removed his red plaided shirt, cringing from the pain. He went to remove his undershirt shirt and hesitated. He glanced up at Luke who was already staring.  
If this was any other situation, and he wasn't covered in bruises, he'd probably be blushing madly.   
But, sadly, the only blush on his face was from embarrassment. No one else has ever seen them before. Well, to his knowledge Anyway.   
He took off his shirt and just sat there. His gaze was focused on his hands and nothing else. His mind, however, was on Luke. 

Luke tensed, what he saw that night was only a glimpse compared to what it actually looked like. He gulped and scooted closer. He reached his hand out, hovering it over one of his bruises, and looked at him, "Can I?"   
Without saying anything, Reggie nodded. Luke gently placed a hand over one of them; Reggie winced. "Are you okay," he asked. Reggie nodded, "That's...just from this morning. It hurts more than the others, is all."  
Luke gulped and ghosted his fingers down his side. "Reggie...I...there aren't words," he whispered. "Than don't say anything," Reggie whispered.   
Luke used his free hand and placed two fingers under Reggie's chin lifting his head up. "Will you talk to me? Help me understand because I want to. More than anything," Luke said.   
Reggie, once again, felt tears in his eye, this was a very emotional rollercoaster for him. "I just...I don't know-how. It's not your problem and I don't want to make it your problem," he said.   
Luke smiled sadly at him and caressed his cheek, "Than don't talk. But don't hide it from me. Please, Reggie, I'm begging you." Reggie closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.   
When he opened his eyes moments later deep ocean blue met a dark forest green. Reggie simply nodded, "Okay."  
Luke leaned in and rested their foreheads together. "Okay. That's all I need right now. Thank you," he smiled. Reggie chuckled, "For what?" "Being strong enough to show me," Luke smiled.   
"Well, in that case...thanks for not pitying me," Reggie smiled. Luke laughed, "Of course." 

It was silent. Not an awkward silence, but comfortable silence.

But Luke just couldn't keep his mind, or eyes, on anything else except Reggie's lips. Of course, now of all times, it had to be.   
If he were to kiss him right now so many things could happen. Reggie could be disgusted, grab his stuff, and leave. Reggie could think it just out of pity. Or simply nothing, which was probably worse than those two.   
But, to Luke, the kiss would symbolize more than just expressing his feeling towards the slightly younger male. It would be a way of telling him, without words, everything was going to be okay. To silently tell him, he has Luke and always will.   
So, he took a deep breath and went in for it.


	8. Skip day

It took Reggie's brain a few moments to register what was happening. Luke was. . . kissing him?   
A spark erupted in his stomach, something that seemed so unfamiliar; yet he knew exactly what it was. Happiness. True happiness.   
He couldn't help the smile on his lips. It's almost as if they were made for each other; the way their lips fit so perfectly.  
He grabbed Luke's face in his hands and deepened the kiss. God, he never wanted this feeling to stop.   
But, sadly, breath was still a thing. 

They pulled away and just looked at each other in the eye. "Luke," he whispered. Luke smiled and lovingly caressed his cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry," he whispered.   
Reggie's face saddened, "For what?" "Not doing that Saturday night. Not holding you and telling you everything's going to be alright sooner. To let you know how much you are loved, Reggie," Luke whispered.   
Reggie relaxed slightly and smiled, happy tears in his eyes. He just laughed and pulled Luke into a hug, ignoring the pain it caused. He was taken back by this but smiled.   
The way they were sitting made the hug awkward but, they could care less at the moment. The only thing that mattered was each other. Was, the fact they had each other. Here and now.   
"Thank you, Luke. Thank you so much," Reggie whispered into Luke's chest. Luke smiled and rested his chin on Reggie's shoulder, "As I said, I'm always going to be here for you, okay? No matter where I am, no matter the time of day, you call and I'll be there."   
Reggie laughed and snuggled closer to Luke. "Hey," Luke began, "Wanna ditch school today? I don't wanna be a slave to the government before I'm a slave to your cousin." "Really," Reggie asked. "Sure, why not? We haven't had a Luke and Reggie day in forever," Luke shrugged.  
Reggie opened his mouth to say something before Luke spoke up, "No, Sunday doesn't count because you left me for work." Reggie laughed, "We have to go to work later today anyway." "Yeah, but we'll both be there so, technically we will be together," Luke said.   
Reggie smiled and nodded, "I'd like that. Just you and me." Luke laughed but said nothing. "What's so funny," Reggie asked. "Just...top of his class, skipping school to hang out with a loser like me is funny," he laughed.   
Reggie chuckled and punched Luke's chest separating from him, "You are not a loser." "Says you," Luke stuck his tongue out and smiled. They heard the warning bell ring, turning towards the speaker.

They turned to each other and smiled. "I'll lock up and then we can leave, yeah," Reggie suggested. Luke nodded and they both got up, "Yeah."  
Luke grabbed his book bag and Reggie's', heading off the stage to the side doors. Reggie smiled and closed the doors behind him, locking the door. "Where to first," Luke asked. Reggie laughed, "You thought of it. But I'm in the mood for some coffee, think we could go down to the café downtown?"   
Luke smiled and nodded, wrapping his arm around his Reggie's neck and walking with him towards the café. 

"So, the man is six feet tall because his shadow is..."  
Alex always tuned out Algebra 2, he only had to retake, because for some dumb reason the credits didn't transfer over, so why does he need to pay attention? Luke wasn't in first block, which was Algebra two...and no he failed the first time so he had to retake it for that. But, come on, only nerds and weird people enjoy math, the other half is just bad at it. There is no in-between.   
Sure, it wasn't really unlike him to show up late, but ever since he got into the argument with his mom about the band and whatever, he was never late and paid attention. Though...he was still bad at math so it doesn't matter.   
But, after what they saw this morning he was worried. Now, he had no idea what happened to lead up to it...but that was kind of the annoying part. Not the part they were in a potential relationship and didn't tell him. Totally not that.  
Granted, all he saw was them sitting together holding hands. That could mean a bunch of things. He was just too lazy to list them off.   
But, the other thing that bothered him was they were at the piano. And the top was open. Did Reggie or Luke secretly know how to play and never tell him...or the band? What?!  
Who knows. Maybe he was reading too much into this, he did tend to do that. 

But, then there was the fact Luke and Reggie were seen together. Sure, best friends hang out, but, like, they were never on time to practice. Either Reggie was running late because of work. Or Luke was running late because...he simply didn't feel like running to school.   
Then, there was also the fact Reggie could've stayed with Luke, or vice-versa, and walked together. But he's been at Luke's for a sleepover and the man is almost impossible to wake up.   
Unless he didn't sleep that night, or he's cold, that man will not wake up. For anything. This is why he was late a lot and his mom found a devil way to wake him up. By pulling off the blankets.  
Before he came out to his parents and they treated him nicely, they never did that. But when they started to treat him differently, like not abusing him physically but mentally, they would pull the covers off to wake him up.   
And he can say that, without a doubt, that is the worst way to wake someone up in the morning...or night. Just your warmth being sucked out of you're body is like the earth with...no freakin sun.

He raised an eyebrow when he noticed other students begin to grab their textbooks. Oh, guess we're doing this now, he thought.   
He reached into his book bag and grabbed his Algebra two textbook and flipped to section nine. Because that's where they were...last he remembered anyway.  
His phone screen lit up through his pink hoodie pocket, and already not listening, he slid it out and placed it on his textbook. There was a message from Julie that read: Hey have you seen Luke? Reggie isn't in AP English with me.   
Alex silently shrugged to himself and replied: You too? Luke isn't in Algebra this morning. Which, is a little odd with the recent events.  
"And so you'll have to divide x over the altitude to get the base. Go ahead and try that now," his teacher spoke.   
Alex tuned him out once again when he saw a new message bubble from Julie. That read: You think everything's okay? This morning seemed like we walked in on something pretty intense. Should we maybe check on them?   
He thought to himself for a minute before replying: I don't know. Give me a minute to think about it. I'll get back to ya. She sent a laughing face: Alright.   
But, in reality, he hit the arrow button and went to his and Willies messages. He sighed and typed: Good morning you amazing and wonderful human being, can you assist me?   
He didn't know when it started, but soon after they became friends when they would start a serious conversation it'd always started off...not serious. I mean the: good morning you beautiful human being; wasn't not, not serious. Do you get it?  
He saw three gray dots appear before his messages popped up: Sure thing, you amazingly talented, handsome, face. What can I assist you with?   
He smiled, he has always wanted someone he could be himself around to be...around. Sure, Luke, Reggie, and Julie...but romantically.   
He decided to just cut to the chase, which was abnormal for him, and typed: What do you do if you're really worried about someone(s) but know it none of your business to interfere?  
Again he saw the three dots pop up before the flipping of pages caught his ears. He quickly lifted his phone, flipped the page, and set it back down. He knew the teacher had seen him on it by now, but no one cared enough to...well, care.   
He read: I suffer silently. He stared blankly at his phone and waited for the dots to disappear. And smiled when the next message popped up: Joking(parshily) It, honestly, depends on how much over-thinking I do. And who it's between. But, like, if you just wanna make sure they're okay...I see no harm on either side done to that.  
Alex smiled and nodded to himself: Alright, thanks. I'll text you in Chemistry...even though I shouldn't even bring my phone in that class. He waited for a reply: That's my boy! Living the dangerous life! Just...don't get dead on me. Love you.  
Even if they both said it a lot, it still made his heart flutter when he said he loved him: Love you more.   
He swiped away from Willie and went back to his and Julies' conversation: Hey, you been caught yet? There were automatically three dots on the screen, saying two things. One, no she hadn't. And two, she was anxious.   
He read: No. Think about it long enough? He laughed silently: Sorry had to get a third opinion. And yeah, you should. Send me screenshots, please. He revived a thumbs up and a winky face: You know it.

Luke felt his phone vibrate and removed his arm. He raised an eyebrow and pulled out his phone. "Who is it," Reggie asked. "Julies calling me, hang on," Luke flashed him a smiled before answering the phone, "Hey Julie."   
"Don't hey Julie, me! Where the heck are you two," she shouted. He removed the phone from his ear and sighed, placing it back, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" "I left to use the bathroom, don't change the subject," she said.   
"Listen, I'll explain everything later, now is not a good time. Okay," he asked. She sighed, "Alright. Just tell me everything okay. Me and Alex are worried. And you know what can happen when he gets nervous."  
He looked at Reggie, who was silently staring back and smiled, "Yeah. Everything is great. Sorry. Tell Alex he'll see us at work tonight, okay? But neither of us is coming into school today. Can you let him know for me?" She smiled and nodded to herself, " 'Course."  
"Thanks, Julie. And, one more favor," he asked. "Ask," she said. "Can you...or anyone else not texts us until later today? We're kind of taking an off day today," he explained. She smiled, "Will do. See you...I guess tomorrow morning? So no band practice this afternoon?" "No," he said. She nodded again, "Alright. Well, sorry to bother you. You two enjoy your day off." "Thanks," he smiled.   
The line went dead.


	9. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Reggie was a coffee fan?
> 
> Spoiler: I did.

"What can I get for you," the waiter asked winking at Reggie. He blushed slightly and just scooted the menu on the table, "Uh just water will be fine thank you." He smiled and turned to Luke, "Water too please."   
He smiled and turned back to Reggie, "Our special today is hash browns with eggs and bacon, would you like to try it?" "Uhm," he looked at Luke, "Yeah. Two, please." The waiter smiled and collected their menus, "Anything else I could get you?" "No. Thanks," Luke said. He nodded and left.   
Luke laughed, grabbing Reggie's attention. "What," he asked. "That waiter totally has the hots for you," he sighed. Reggie blushed, "Really?" Luke smiled and nodded, laying his chin in his palm, "Yeah. But who wouldn't be?"  
Reggie's blush darkened when Luke looked him up and down, well as far as the table would let him anyways. Luke guided his eyes back up and winked at Reggie as the waiter came back. "Two glasses of water," he placed the waters in front of them, "Your food will be done shortly." "Thank you," Reggie mumbled.   
"Hey, so quick question, are you by any chance busy Friday," he asked smiling down at him. "Uhm...not that I know of," he whispered. "Than, would you by chance want to go on a date with me," he asked. Reggie looked at Luke and lightly kicked him under the table.   
"Oh, baby, don't you remember? We have band practice Friday night," Luke smiled. Reggie blushed and turned to the guy, "Sorry. I forgot." The guy sighed and smiled, "That's fine. You two are cute together anyway. I'll be back with you're food shortly." Reggie sighed, "Thank you."

"Baby," Reggie questioned once the waiter left. "Well, what do you want to be called? Honey cube? Sugarplum? Sweetie pie," Luke smiled. Reggie laughed and kicked him again, "Don't do that to me. Just...try to be less discrete next time." Luke smiled evilly, "Never."  
He sighed and leaned back into his seat, "This is fun, isn't it? Just me and you, us, skipping school for the fun of it. Man, I could do this every day. With you, of course. Otherwise, it just wouldn't be fun." Reggie smiled, "That'd be nice but I still have grades, good grades, to keep up."   
Luke stuck out his tongue, "Eat it." Reggie laughed and grabbed his book bag, "I'll be right back." "Where to," Luke asked. He stood up and smiled, "I'm not ditching you. I just have to use the bathroom." Luke returned the smile and Reggie walked towards the bathroom. 

He quickly checked the restroom, noticing there was no one in it. He sighed and locked the door. He placed his book bag on the sink and opened the pocket with all his medication. He pulled out a bottle of Asprin, spilling two pills into his hand.   
He opened his mouth and tossed the pills in, quickly swallowing them. He closed the lid and threw it back into his bookbag, zipping up the pocket. He took a quick glance at himself in the mirror and smiled.   
It had been a long time since he was happy, truly happy. But, of course, his mind wouldn't let him stay happy and he started to overthink.   
What if he did that out of pity? I mean, he said he was loved, not that he loved him. He was reading too much into this, right? Luke wouldn't do that to him...would he? I mean, it's obvious he and Julie have something. So why would he chose a broken, beaten up, pathetic, miserable, sad-sack like him?   
There was a knock on the door, "You okay in there Reggie? Did you fall in?" He jumped, startled at the sudden noise, "Uh, yeah. Sorry. Just give me a minute to wash up." Luke nodded and tried to open the door, "Why is it locked?"   
"Uh...."  
Not wanting to cause a scene Luke had to control himself, "Reggie. Reggie opens the door." "It's fine. I'm just going to wash my hands real quick. Don't freak out," Reggie said quickly turning on the faucet. "I just have to make sure you're okay," Luke said.   
Reggie turned off the water and flicked his hands, water flinging on the mirror and walls. He grabbed his book bag and unlocked the door. He went to reach for the handle when the door opened. Luke walked in and wrapped his arms around Reggie.   
"Luke," Reggie asked. "You scared me. Don't do that," Luke sighed and released himself. Reggie smiled sadly at him, "I'm sorry...just privacy, you know?" Luke smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Anyways, our food is getting cold, let's get back out there." "Yeah. Yeah, okay," he smiled.

"Ah," Luke sighed, "That was good," he patted his stomach and smiled. Reggie laughed and stacked their plates, placing the trash on top. He began to get out his wallet when Luke smacked the table slightly. "No," he said, "I got it."   
"But-..."  
"No buts...well except maybe yours. It was my idea I'll pay," he said grabbing his wallet and standing up. Reggie blushed and slid his wallet back into his book bag. Luke laughed and patted his head, "I'll be back in a minute Reggie."   
What were they now, exactly? Friends seemed a little wrong. Luke wasn't really treating him any different, which confused him and made him happy. At least he wasn't treating him like a helpless little boy. 

"Hey, ready to go," Luke asked grabbing his book bag. Reggie did the same and they left the small cafe.   
"Here," Luke smiled handing him coffee. "When did you," Reggie asked. Luke ignored the question, "I got it just the way you like it. Half caffeine, double shot expresso, eight creamers, hold the foam." Reggie smiled, "How did you remember that?"   
"Bro, all you drink is coffee and water. It'd be a crime if I didn't know what you liked by now," Luke smiled. Reggie returned the smile, "Where to next?" "I don't know. Anywhere in mind," Luke asked. Reggie shook his head, "No. Not really."  
Luke gasped and placed a hand on Reggie's shoulder stopping him, "The beach downtown." "Downtown? Luke the beach is an hour away," Reggie laughed. "Exactly," he squeaked, "An hour....downtown."  
"What are we going to do, tan," he joked. Luke quickly looked side to side and pulled Reggie closer, "My family owns a beach house on the far side. Away from everyone." Reggie gasped dramatically, "And you have yet to take me to your Magic kingdom?"   
Luke smiled and bowed, "Sorry your highness. I never knew when you were available. Except...I do now." Reggie smiled and nodded, pointing to the bus stop at the corner, "I'll pay the bus fare."   
"Ah," Luke yelled. "No," he huffed, "I told you...I am paying." "Yeah but-...but that was just for brunch wasn't it," Reggie's asked. Luke raised an eyebrow and stared unamusingly at him, "No. I got it. It's only five bucks a ticket. I'll be fine."  
Reggie sighed and crossed his arms putting on an annoyed face, though he wasn't annoyed the slightest bit. He wasn't too happy Luke wouldn't let him pay for at least his own ticket, but once that man made up his mind there was no changing it. 

The bus came only a few minutes after waiting and they stepped on, as the second pair of doors let people off. Luke fed the small machine ten dollars and seconds later two small tickets came out.   
He pulled the apart, the satisfying popping noise following. He showed them to the bus driver, who nodded. They walked back to the very back seats and sat down.   
Reggie looked at Luke's hand, wanting to hold it. But...he was still unsure of what they were. He sighed and just decided against it. If Luke wanted to hold his hand, he would.  
As if on cue Luke slowly moved his hand under Reggie's and laced their fingers together. Reggie looked down and smiled, turning to Luke. "Hey, are you just taking me to your secret beach house so you can have me all to yourself," he laughed. Luke smirked and waved his eyebrows, "Maybe I am."  
Reggie laughed and squeezed Lukes's hand slightly, "Well then, I can't wait." Luke smiled and just stared at Reggie as he laughed. He swore that man's smile could make his heart burst out of his chest at this point.   
"What," Reggie asked as he calmed down. Luke shook his head slightly, still smiling, "I just love seeing you happy. It makes you look pretty." Reggie blushed and looked down, "Thank you."


	10. I won’t let go, will you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say you won’t let go: James Arthur

Luke laughed and unlocked the door. Reggie just smiled and shook his head wildly, getting all the sand out of his hair. "That was just mean Luke," he said walking inside. "It's not my fault you suck at beach volleyball," he shrugged.   
Reggie smacked his arm slightly as Luke shut and locked the door. "Mind if I take a quick shower before we go to work," he asked. Luke shrugged, "Down the hall last door on the left." Reggie nodded and they walked down the hall.   
Luke stopped at his room, the one he used while he was here anyway, and opened the door when he heard Reggie's footsteps stop. He turned to look at him, "Everything okay Reggie?" Reggie couldn't say anything before he jolted to the bathroom, Luke- being overly worried enough- quickly followed him.   
Reggie opened the door feeling bad for only a second that it hit the wall that hard, before running to the toilet. He opened the lid and quickly disposed of brunch and yesterday's food. 

He felt Luke gently rubbing his back as he disposed of his solids...and liquids.   
He coughed as the last little bit came out and let out a deep breath when it was over. "Here," Luke whispered handing him a few folded squares of toilet paper. "Thanks," he replied best he could, wiping his mouth.   
Luke placed his hand over his forehead and sighed, "You're sick. Why didn't you tell me, Reggie?" "It just hit me. I'm sorry," he whispered. "Don't apologize, come on," Luke helped him up and they walked to the kitchen.   
Reggie gripped the counter and Luke got out a cup, filling it with tap water. "Don't swallow this, swish it in your mouth and spit it out," he said handing the glass to Reggie. He nodded and did as instructed, spiting it in the sink.   
"The taste out of your mouth yet," Luke questions. Reggie shook his head. "Than do it one more time," Luke instructed. Reggie did it a second time, a little longer, and cringed at the chunks of food in the sink.   
Luke gently grabbed the cup and dumped it in the sink. "Let's go," he patted Reggie's back and led him to the couch. "Lay down and get some rest. I'll go get you one of my pillows and a blanket," he said helping Reggie sit down.   
"But...I have to work," Reggie whispered. "No. Lay down," Luke said pointing to the couch. Reggie nodded tiredly as he leaned back on the arm of the couch. 

Luke came back only moments later with the promised items; a blanket and pillow. "Sit up," he instructed. Reggie sat up only long enough for Luke to slide the pillow under him.   
Luke chuckled and unfolded the blanket, placing it over him. Reggie sighed contently and pulled the cover up slightly. Luke bent down and stroked his cheek, "Rest now. You're okay, Reggie."   
Those were the last words he heard, sending him into a sleeping state with a smile on his face. 

Luke walked back to the bathroom, paper towels in hand, and wiped off the toilet seat. He tossed the paper towel in the water, closed the lid, and flushed it.   
He sighed and washed his hands, flicked them to dry them.   
He walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light in the process, and shut the door. He peaked his head around the corner to see Reggie sleeping soundly on the couch. "Good," he whispered to himself.   
He turned to his room walking in, leaving the door opened so he could see and hear Reggie. He jumped onto his bed and grabbed his phone, calling the restaurant. 

" 'Ello. Jimmy Martins- you say it we serve it- how may I help you, " Hayley asked. Luke sighed and turned to face the ceiling, "Hey Hayley." "Luke, " she questioned. "Yeah. I'm calling in for Reggie. He's sick and no matter what he says he's not in any condition to come into work today," he explained.  
"Oh cheese, what's wrong, " she asked. "I don't know. He seemed fine all day and then he just suddenly emptied the remains of brunch and yesterday's food into my toilet," he explained.   
She sighed and it went silent for a few seconds. "Alright, okay. That poor boy overworks himself enough as it is, does me a favor and stay there to look out for him," she asked. "But I work today too, Hayley. I need to start working more for Christmas presents," he said.   
"Luke, don't tell anyone this, okay? I am a very understanding friend and coworker with a sick cousin who needs this day off either way. Your job for today is to look after him," she said.  
"Are you sure? You and Alex can't handle the dinner rush by yourselves," he said. "I am aware of that, but we won't be by ourselves. Maggie and Freddie got the clear to come back to work. We'll be fine...just watch after him, will ya," she asked.   
Luke smiled and nodded to himself, "Alright. Don't hesitate to call if you need help, okay?" "Okay, call me tomorrow morning to update me okay," she said. "Will do. Thanks, Hayley," Luke smiled. She laughed, "No problem. Just look after my boy for me, okay?" "Always have. Always will," he said. "Thanks, Luke. See you tomorrow," she said. "Yup," he confirmed, hanging up the phone. 

He sat up and looked to see Reggie still sleeping on the couch. He sighed and laid back down on the mattress.   
This definitely didn't go as planned. He still had to make it home tonight, after midnight of course. But then Reggie...his mom wouldn't mind taking care of him, but she'd ask a bunch of questions.  
What was he doing before he got sick? Were you guys out in the heat? How much did he throw up? Etc, etc.  
They usually came up here every other weekend, this weekend being that every other weekend. 

He stood up and walked back into the bathroom. Opening the mirror he looked for medicine. Reggie had a lot of medicine in his book bag, but nothing for this.   
He saw some Oscillococcinum and grabbed the box. He pulled out the small tube and placed the box back in the mirror. He closed it and walked back to the kitchen, grabbing another cup. He went to the fridge and placed the cup over the clip, watching as water filled it up.   
Once it was filled up to a decent amount he poured the contents into the water and walked back to the living room. He set the water on the table and went back to his room.   
He grabbed his six-string and went back to the living room. "Reggie," he whispered, shaking his leg. Reggie didn't wake up, he just shifted. Luke smiled and sat in the chair beside the couch and began to play his guitar, singing whatever came to mind.

"I met you in the dark, you lit me up. You made me feel as though I am complete," he hummed. Reggie slowly opened his eyes to the sweet sound of a guitar and singing. Luke.  
"We can dance the night away, we'll drink too much. I held you're hair back when you were throwing up," he smiled. Reggie turned to Luke, squinting till his eyes adjusted, and just listened to Luke sing.  
"When you smile over your shoulder for a minute I forget that I'm older. I'll pull you closer to my chest, and ask you to stay over," he sang. Reggie smiled sickly at him, though was focused on his guitar.   
"I'll say, I already told ya that you should get some rest," he played a few notes before continuing. "I knew I loved you back then, but you could never know. I've always played it cool when I was scared of letting go. I know you needed me, but it never showed," he sang, frowning.   
"But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go," he waited for a few seconds, "Just say you won't let go." Reggie smiled sadly at him, was he singing about him?   
"I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed. I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head. And when you go to school, I'll wave goodbye. And I'll thank the lucky stars for that day," he hummed.  
"When you look over your shoulder, for a minute I forget that I'm older. I wanna dance with you right now," he finally looked up to meet Reggie's gaze and smiled, "And you look as beautiful as ever, and I swear every day you'll get better. You make me feel this way somehow."  
He played the guitar, scared to say the next words out loud. But right now, they both needed it, "I'm so in love with you and I hope you know, darling your love is worth more than our weight in gold." Reggie's face turned to one of shock and slowly sat up, holding the blanket close to his chest.  
Luke continued to play as he stood up and slowly walked over to the couch, "We've come so far my dear. Look how much we've grown. I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go. Just say you won't let go."   
He sat on the couch and they stared at each other, "I wanna love you, even when we're ghosts. Because you've always been there for me when I needed you the most." He stopped playing and smiled, "I'm gonna love you till my lungs give out. I promise till death do we part," he strummed. "So I wrote this song for you, so now you know," he strummed, "That it's just you and me until we're grey and old," he strummed, "Just say you won't let go."


	11. “I love you, Reginald Peters...”

Luke removed his guitar strap; leaning it against the table. "Here," he said handing him the water. Reggie, still in awe, took it and drank a few sips.   
"Feeling any better Reggie," he asked. "Not really. But, thank you for looking out for me," he smiled. Luke chuckled and set the glass on the table, "You've done the same for me. It's the least I can do for you."   
"Luke...Luke, what are we exactly?"  
Luke smiled softly at him, "What do you want to be?" Reggie smiled, Luke was considerate and not just going to force a relationship on him. "I don't know if I'm the best relationship material. I don't wanna bring you down with me," he mumbled, looking at his lap.  
Luke cupped his cheek and gently brought Reggie's gaze back to his own. "I won't let you decide your own self-worth. Because it's not for you to decide. But I won't force you to do anything that you don't want to," he whispered.   
"But I want this. I'm just...I'm broken and bruised...I don't know what you see in me," he whispered, tears coming into his eyes. "Reggie," Luke smiled, "Your perfect in so many ways. You're smart and funny. You're beautiful and hard working. You're devoted and neat. You have an amazing voice and you're an amazing bass player, too."  
"You mean it," Reggie asked. Luke nodded, "I do." Reggie laughed and nodded, "Than I'd be more than happy to be in a relationship with you."  
Yes!  
Luke nodded, "I am more than okay with that." "I would kiss you, but I don't want you to get sick, too," Reggie laughed. Luke smiled and nodded, "Just drink up. I put some stuff in there that should help with your fever."  
He stood up and was about to go back to his room when he felt a hand on his wrist. He turned around, "Yeah?" "Will you Uhm," his cheeks were red and Luke couldn't tell if he was blushing or not, "Will you sing for me just till I fall asleep again?" "Of course," Luke smiled and grabbed his guitar.

"Where the hell are you," Alex shouted. Luke removed the phone, letting the ringing in his ear die down, "Did Hayley not tell you?" "Hayley? Hayley isn't even here! What happened?! Why was I not informed?! Are you okay? Is Reggie okay," he shouted.   
"Calm down. Just, breath Alex, everyone's fine. Reggie's sick but alive. I don't even know where Hailey is," he shrugged. He heard Alex's breath calm down, "I'm still mad at you. How could you not tell me...you could play the piano."   
"Oh," he chuckled nervously, "That wasn't me. That was Reggie. You heard that?" "Well, we also heard muffled singing but no one could really make out what it was. Was it Reggie singing too," Alex asked.   
"Yeah," Luke whispered. "I've been friends with that dork since fourth grade and he still keeps surprising me. I swear. So are you two like together now," he asked.  
"Uhm-..."  
Alex laughed, "I'm just kidding. Just watch after Reggie for me, okay?" "Always have," he said almost as if was forced out. "Alright. See you two at school tomorrow for morning practice," he asked. "Me, yes. I don't know if Reggie will make it," Luke said. "Fair enough. Anyway, have to get back before Freddie loses another eyebrow," they both shivered, "See ya."

Luke sighed and smacked himself across the face. He couldn't even say it once? To Alex! They have been friends since second grade, they were indifferent third-grade classes.   
He was nowhere near ashamed or embarrassed by him and Reggie, so why was it so hard to say something just now?  
His thinking was cut off when bright headlights pulled into the driveway. He shielded his eyes and put his phone in his pocket. Oh shit, did his mom find him?   
They dimmed until they turned off and she stepped out. "Luke Patterson, you are in big trouble," she shouted. He raised an eyebrow and dropped his shield, "Hayley? What in the heck are you doing here?" "I'm here to get Reggie. I need to break something to him," she whispered.  
"Are you okay," he asked. "No. Just...can I speak with him," she asked, wiping her tear-stained face. He nodded and led her inside.   
She immediately went to Reggie and woke him up. He groaned tiredly, and slowly sat up, "Yeah?" "Reggie...Reggie, it happened," she whispered. He suddenly shot awake and turned to her, "You mean?"   
She nodded and smiled sadly at him, "Your mother and father passed away in a car accident earlier." "You don't have to act like they were great, he knows," Reggie whispered pointing to Luke. She sighed and stood up, "It should've happened sooner in my opinion."   
Luke stood there awkwardly. Sure, he had an idea, 99% sure he was right. But as someone who wrote an entire song for the goodness of his mother-son relationship, it felt wrong saying he was happy they were dead.   
"I got the call and left work to come to tell you," she sighed and sat on the table. "How did you find me," he asked. "Luke called in earlier so I used a...favor...someone owes me and tracked it back to these exact coordinates," she smiled happily.   
"You're past, present, and future terrify me," he mumbled. "Yay," she cheered, "I'm doing a good job! How are ya feeling anyways, champ," she asked. "Better," he turned to Luke and smiled, "He gave me some medicine earlier and it really helped."   
"I'm glad, then. Let's get you back to that house, hm," she asked. "Wait...you can't really expect me to just stay there do you," he asked. "Pfft, no silly. You can live with me, visit this place on the weekends or whatever," she shrugged.   
"You live four hours away, I'd have to move schools," he said. "Well yeah, but it'll be a better school," she shrugged. "Hayley, I don't wanna move schools. I'm happy hear," he said. "Reggie...baby...I love you, so I'm going to be completely honest. Hate me-date me(don't that's weird)or whatever you wanna do but it's the truth. You cannot be happy here. Wanna know why? Because since you were six your life has been a loving walking breathing hell. You don't know what true happiness is until you've experienced it," she shrugged.   
"But-..."  
"No buts. I'm transferring you next week. I'll actually have an excuse to go home now. That'll be nice," she mumbled to herself. "But Hayley, there's only seven more schools of this semester left. I can't just leave," he shouted.   
Luke sat down beside him and wrapped his arm over his shoulder, "Don't shout Reggie. I don't want you to feel worse."   
He flashed a quick, sincere, smile to Luke before turning his evil gaze back to Hayley. She groaned and placed her hands on her hips, "Alright, fine. You say seven more school days that the...let me see...seventh? Than that'll be your last day at this school," she huffed.   
"But-..."  
"It's rude to interrupt people, Reggie. By law, you go to your next legal guardian until the age of eighteen. That person is me. I'm twenty-three, you're seventeen. When you turn eighteen your free to do whatever you want, except drop out of school," she said.   
He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest, "Fine." "Great! If you're feeling better see you both at work tomorrow night. Love you both, bye," she waved quickly leaving. 

Reggie sighed and leaned his head on Luke's shoulder, "I'm sorry." "For what," Luke asked. "Moving, so suddenly. I don't want the band to break up unless," he gasped and grabbed Luke's shoulders, "you're going to replace me with someone better until you all forget me?!"   
Luke laughed and shook his head, "No, Reggie. We could never do either of those things. It is true, it sucks that you're moving...but she seems to have her mindset on it. That woman might not know her left from down but she's one heck of a family man."   
Reggie nodded and yawned, "Yeah." "Tired," Luke smiled. Reggie nodded and began to lay down. "Alright. If you're feeling better I'll wake ya up in time for us to catch the bus in time for morning practice," he smiled. He nodded and grabbed the blanket again.   
"Luke?"  
"Hm?"  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Reg."


	12. Good times

"We made it," Luke shouted opening the doors to the auditorium. Julie and Alex turned to him, with confused looks. "Wait, how did you guys get in here," Reggie asked.   
"I told the assistant principal that you were out sick, and asked for a spare one till the end of the day," Alex said. "Oh," Reggie frowned. "Hey, on the bright side, you're here now," Julie chuckled nervously.   
He looked to Luke who nodded. Reggie took a deep breath and looked at them both, "We need to talk, actually." Julie and Alex exchanged looks and stepped away from their instruments.  
Julie sat on the edge, besides Alex, both secretly hoping they were confessing they got together. "I'm leaving the band," Reggie said. "What," all, including Luke, shouted. "N-Not right now. But after we perform at the dance, it'll be my last time. I'm moving the following days," he explained.  
"Reggie..." Julie whispered. "Believe me, I don't wanna do this, but I'm moving in with Hayley over the break. So I'll be moving schools, too. I'm sorry," he whispered. "Are you're parents okay with this," Alex asked.   
"That's Uhm," he turned to Luke, "Can you?" Luke nodded and smiled, "His parents passed away last night. That's why he's moving." Suddenly the air became so thick Julie and Alex couldn't breathe.   
"I'm so sorry Reggie," they said, hoping to ease the tension. "No. No, it's fine we Uhm, we weren't really that close anyway," he mumbled. Julie and Alex exchanged looks and slid off the stage. Julie nudged Luke to the side and he followed her. 

"What the hell," she whisper-yelled. "What?! I can't control life and death, Julie," he whisper-yelled back. "That's not what I was 'what the hell'-ing about! I was saying that because...how could you let him move, Luke," she asked.   
"I can't control that either," he replied. "You like him don't you? At least as a best friend! He's turning eighteen next month! If you can keep him here until then it'll be his own decision," she shouted.   
"I'm not some controlling maniac, Julie! If he wants to stay all he has to do is tell me he wants to," Luke said. "Well, then at least don't let him quit the band," she said.

"How are you holding up," Alex asked. Reggie shrugged and sat on the stairs leading up to the stage. "Honestly? I don't know, man," he said. Alex smiled sadly at him and sat beside him.  
"I'm gonna miss you when you leave," he whispered placing his head on his shoulder. Reggie smiled and laid his head on top of his, "I don't wanna move, though."   
Alex gasped and turned to him, "Does Luke know?" Reggie raised an eyebrow, "How does that..." "That's not the point! But if you wanna stay all you have to do is tell Hayley that, right," he asked.   
Reggie sucked in a breath, "I don't think that women would care about my opinion. She cares for me, and I love her for it. But she's a little too....overprotective?" Alex sighed and nodded, "Well...I miss you already, but we should enjoy you while we have you, huh?"   
Reggie smiled and nodded, "That sounds like a plan to me." "Good," he replied.

"Okay, okay, partner up," his teacher clapped and smiled.   
Reggie let out a long, annoyed, sigh and sunk into his seat. So maybe advanced science wasn't the best for someone so...anti-social. Especially since there was a new project each week. And he never got one, which was fine by him. He'd probably do all the work anyway.  
He felt his phone vibrate and slid it out of his pocket.   
Hey Reggie...  
Reggie sighed and smiled and texted back: Julie? What's up?  
Nothing. Nothing much you know?  
He raised an eyebrow and did a quick scan to make sure no one was looking at him and replied: Than why are you texting me? Lunch is in two minutes can't we just talk there?  
No. No, we cannot. Meet me on the roof it's important.  
Reggie sighed and nodded: Aright.

Reggie opens the door to the roof and scans the front, seeing no one. He turned to his left and looked back that way, no one. He walked to his right, this time he saw Luke.   
"Luke," he questioned sitting down beside him. "Hey," he smiled, "Not that I'm complaining, but Julie told me to meet her up here. What are you doing up here?" He sighed and playfully rolled his eyes, "She told me the same thing."   
Luke smiled at him, "Guess it's for our own convictions, then, huh?" "Guess so," he said laying his head on his shoulder. "Hey...Luke? Thank you," he whispered looking at the slightly gray sky. "Hm? For what Reggie," he asked.   
"Taking care of me yesterday. I know I can be whiney and fussy when I'm sick, so I just want to thank you," he said. Luke laughed and wrapped his arm around Reggie's neck, "No, man. It's fine. I thought it was cute. And I got to make music out of it, who am I to complain?"   
Reggie smiled and closed his eyes, yawning, "Man I'm tired."   
"Hey, Uhm, Reg, I was thinking...if you want...you could stay at my place till you're okay going back to your house. I know it might be overwhelming or something, so if you want to, you can always stay with me. Or, if it helps, I could stay with you. I know you probably don't wanna be babied about this, and I swear I'm trying. But I'm really am just concerned for you."  
Reggie smiled to himself, "I don't want to trouble you. I'm mainly just living there for a few weeks, so...I'll be fine. But, thank you anyway." The door suddenly opened and they both jolted up in a scare.   
"Reggie? Luke? Are you guys out here," Alex asked. They looked at each other, with confused faces, "Over here." Seconds later Alex came around the corner and sighed, "I did not know where the door to the roof was and I'm pretty sure a superintendent was following me."   
Luke laughed as Alex sat  
in front of both of them. "Julie," they questioned. Alex nodded, "Yup. Julie said she'd be a minute, though."   
Suddenly Reggie's phone vibrated and he brought it out of his pocket, reading a message from Hayley. It said: Hey, sorry this is last minute but I need you all to come in for a staff meeting before your shift.  
All of us?  
She replied: Yeah. Sorry.  
Hayley, we seriously leave school and go straight there, there is no way we can make it in time.  
She responded: I can pick you up after school. You know I never go the speed limit anyway.   
Alright. I'll let Luke and Alex know, then. 

He sighed and leaned his head on the wall. "What's up, Reggie," Alex asked. "You guys cool with Hayley picking us up after school today," he asked.  
They exchanged glances and Luke asked, "Why?" "There's some staff meeting before our shift and there would be no other way to make it," he explained. "Oh. Alright, yeah fine by me," Alex smiled. "Yeah, me too," Luke said. 

"Guys? Guys? Sorry, I'm late," Julie said, sitting beside Alex. "No problem," Luke smiled. Julie blushed slightly and cleared her throat, "Uh yeah...so I just pretty much wanted to talk. To you guys. In private."  
Reggie and Alex looked at each other with confused faces. Did Julie just blush? At Luke?  
"What about," Reggie asked. "Uhm, well...I wanted it to be a surprise. But pretty much...well, you guys know the yearly ball drop in Time Square? Our band got invited to perform the last song of the year," she squealed excitedly.   
"What," they all shouted. "Yeah. I kinda wanted it to be a Christmas present...but with," she looked at Reggie than back at Luke, "with recent events I am afraid we'll have to cancel."   
Reggie could've sworn his heart broke at that very second. "What, no," he stood up and grabbed his book bag, "No. you guys go. This is an opportunity you can't pass up." "But Reggie...the band...we aren't a band without you," Alex said. "I'm sure you guys can play something without a bass. It's not that important anyway," he mumbled, turning the corner and opening the door.  
Luke stared where Reggie just was before turning to look at Julie and Alex. He quickly stood up, letting out a sigh, and rushed in Reggie's footsteps.


	13. Oh Sh*t....

"Reggie! Reggie, wait," Luke shouted, skipping every other step. Reggie wiped the tears off of his face and picked up the pace. He needed to be anywhere but here.   
"Reg-... Reggie," Luke shouted again, closely approaching. "Just...leave me alone right now Luke," he finally spoke up. Luke grunted and grabbed Reggie's shoulder and, without thinking straight, shoved him up against the wall to stop him.   
Reggie flinched and immediately put his hands up in a defense position. Luke raised an eyebrow, before gasping and quickly releasing him. "I...I'm sorry. Reggie I...I didn't...I for...I just wanted you to stop. I didn't mean to..." Luke whispered.   
Reggie began to cry harder, sliding down the wall and hugging his knees to his chest. Luke sighed and pushed back his own tears, he probably just terrified the fuck out of Reggie. What kind of boyfriend...or any friend for that matter...does that?  
He sighed and sat down beside Reggie. He wrapped his arm around his back and rubbed his arm gently. Up and down. Over the red plaided jacket, Reggie seemed so attached to. 

Unwillingly, Reggie leaned into Luke's embrace, yet seemingly cried harder. "I...I'm sorry," he choked out. "No," Luke whispered, "Shhh. Reggie. It's fine. Everything's okay now. I got you."   
Reggie shifted just enough to grab Luke's shirt and pull Luke as close as possible. He heard the door open but could honestly care less right now.   
Luke held him close. And be damned if he would ever let Reggie feel like this again. Granted, he didn't know how he felt. But he would do everything in his power to make Reggie happy. 

Julie and Alex slowly walked down the stairs, their footsteps echoing in the empty corridor.   
They stopped a step above the flat, cold, metal Luke and Reggie sat on.   
Luke just slowly shook his head, no. Julie raised an eyebrow, but Alex just nodded. He gently placed his hands on Julie's shoulders and guided her down the stairs. 

The bell rang, sending them to their next-to-last period, but neither cared to move.   
Luke's arms were starting to go numb, so he held Reggie closer. Wanting, needing, to be by his side.   
"Shhh. Shhh. Shhhh," he whispered as he began to gently rock Reggie back and forth. "Love you. Love you so much. Reggie, Reggie you're safe now," he ensured.   
Reggie tightened his grip on Luke's shirt as his tears slowly became less and less.

He sniffled after a few more minutes, and just let himself be held. "I'm sorry," he whispered again. "No, no. Don't apologize Reggie. Shhh. You're fine, take your time," Luke whispered.  
Reggie smiled to himself and snuggled closer to Luke. "I don't deserve you," he whispered more to himself than Luke. "And I don't deserve you, but look what we got here," he smiled down at Reggie.   
Reggie laughed weakly and slowly sat up, in front of Luke. "I'm such a cry baby, huh," he said. "Of course not. Listen, I know a lot has happened for you since Yesterday...but you gotta let me see you like this. You gotta let me help," he whispered.  
Reggie nodded and smiled sadly at him, "Okay. Okay, I will." Luke smiled and pulled Reggie back in for a hug.

"Meet you in the parking lot after school," Reggie asked. Luke nodded, "Yup." "Great, see you after school then. Meet me at the tree in the back of the school," Reggie said.   
Luke smiled and nodded giving Reggie a quick hug before waving himself off. Walking his way towards Science class. 

He knocked on the door and slid his phone into his pocket. Seconds later the teacher opened the door and gave an unamused stare at him.   
"Hey, Mrs. T," he smiled. "Luke," she mumbled. She stepped aside and he walked in. "Would you care to explain to everyone why you're late and disturbing my class time," she said.   
Luke shrugged and turned to the class, "Personal business. You guys wouldn't understand." She scoffed and grabbed a stack of papers off her desk, "Detention after school today."   
"Can't make it," he shrugged again, "I have a really important work meeting I can't miss." She sighed and massaged her temple, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. Fine, detention after school tomorrow."   
"Thanks teach," he smiled walking back to his seat. Carrie crossed her arms and slumped in her seat, "Stupid teacher's pet. Always getting his way. I'll show you."  
Luke rolled his eyes, all talk, and no action. 

He walked out and smiled seeing Reggie and Alex standing under the tree. He waved walking up to them, "Hey guys!" They looked up and we're slightly disgusted.   
He raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" "Carrie posted an article about it on the school website," Alex explained. Luke rolled his eyes and snagged Alex's phone. 

'Luke Patterson... teacher's pet?'  
'Today, in fourth period, our school's very own Luke Patterson showed up fifteen minutes late because of 'personal issues'. And, instead of punishing him properly, Mrs. Treasure simply gives him detention tomorrow after school. Remind you, he interrupted class and came unprepared. Because of his "important work meeting," Mrs. Treasure decided to give him detention tomorrow. Is this really the faculty that is supposed to ensure our future if they can't simply ensure a punishment?'

Subscribe to my YouTube: DirtyCandi! And check out my new YouTube video!

Luke groaned and facepalmed. Alex took this chance and stole his phone back, mumbling, "Rude."   
"Luke Patterson," Mrs. Harrison shouted stepping out of the school.   
Suddenly Hayley pulled up and smiled, her radio blaring as if she was in High school. "Get in bitches," she smiled. They all quickly got in and she drove off.   
Luke let out a sigh of relief, "I'm in so much trouble now, aren't I?" "Yup," everyone replied. Hayley cut down her radio when she pulled out of the parking lot. "Saw the article. Carrie is going to get the teacher fired and you probably like two weeks in detention," she said.   
"I was fifteen minutes late," he shouted. She shrugged, "Well you know that if I've seen it already..." Luke sighed and slumped in his seat, "Yeah. Imma be grounded forever too." "Exactly," she smiled at him in the rearview mirror.   
"I'm sorry," Reggie whispered. Luke turned to him and smiled, "Not your fault, Reggie. I don't mind." Reggie frowned and was about to say something when Hayley went a sharp right sending him into Luke's arms.   
Luke, instinctively, wrapped his arms around Reggie as the handle dug into his back. "Damnit Hayley are you trying to get us killed," Alex shouted. She smirked and shrugged. "It was a red light," he shouted. "Not when my wheels went over the line it wasn't," she shrugged.   
Alex sighed, thankful for putting his seatbelt on. He only rode with Hayley every once in a while and very quickly(like the first minute)learned that she was insane behind the wheel. 

Reggie blushed and cleared his throat scooting back to his side. Cute, Luke thought. "S-Sorry about that," he whispered. Luke smiled, "Stop apologizing for every little thing. It's fine."   
Reggie nodded and got out his phone, smiling at his Home Screen. It was an old photo but has always been his favorite.   
He vaguely remembers the day, and what led to it...but somehow they had a strength contest. He really didn't want to participate, but everyone insisted.   
So, just as Alex did before, he crouched down and Luke climbed on his shoulders. He was all wobbly and shaky on Alex's shoulders, but Reggie held him steady. Probably more surprised than anyone else in the room.   
And just like that, Alex took a picture. And it's been his favorite ever since. He doesn't really know why maybe because they were both happy? Or maybe because it was the only day his dad hadn't hit him when he was home since he was six. 

"Okay, losers we're here," Hayley smiled pulling into her usual parking spot. "You are so different at work," Reggie mumbled, sliding his phone away.   
He either got too lost in his thoughts or Hayley was in more of a rush than usual. "Of course. Work-life and personal life will always be different. Now, change and meet us upstairs," she said as they all got out of the car.  
"Yes ma'am," they shouted saluting her. She smiled and they all went to work.


	14. Explanations aren’t easy

"Thanks, Hayley," Luke waved bye to her and Reggie. "See you tomorrow," they waved as Hayley drove off.   
He bent down and unlocked the door, quietly walking in. He closed the door and turned off the porch light.   
He yawned and walked into the kitchen, turning on the light, and froze. Emily and his father turned to him, obviously annoyed. He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.   
He set his book bag in his chair and walked to the fridge. "Luke," his mom spoke up, "We need to talk." He already knew what this was about, but he hated getting yelled at by his parents. He grabbed the milk and put it on the counter, "I thought so."   
His mom handed him a bowl and spoon, and he nodded thanking her. "Are you skipping class and detention," his father asked. Luke sighed deeply and grabbed corn flakes from the cabinet, "Nope."   
"Than what was the article on the school website about," Emily asked. "Carrie, she's an asshole," he mumbled grabbing the blueberries out of the freezer.   
"Luke Patterson," Emily said. "Sorry. But it's true, she hates Julie and anyone that hangs out with her," Luke explained pouring the cornflakes into the bowl. "Now I'm sure that's not true," Emily crossed her arms.   
Luke scoffed and poured some blueberries on the cornflakes, "Okay." "Luke Jeffery Patterson, do not talk to me like that," she said. "Like what? All I said was 'okay'. Listen, I just worked an eight-hour shift, it's midnight, I'm tired, hungry, and need to do homework. I really don't want to argue mom," he yawned.   
"You know, since you've been in that band you've been nothing but misbehaving," Emily pointed out. "Oh not this again," Luke mumbled pouring the milk into the bowl and putting it back in the fridge.   
"Son, at least tell us the reason you were late to class," Mitch said, not wanting to hear an argument between the two. Luke sat the bowl down on the table and sat in his chair. "I was just helping a friend," he whispered.   
"Oh yeah, helping a friend," she said in air quotes. "Listen just because you were a selfish jerk in high school doesn't mean I have to be," he yelled. "Luke," Mitch warned. "Can we just...finish this in the morning? I need to do homework," he mumbled.   
"Luke," Emily said again. He grunted and dropped his spoon back in his bowl, "I was helping Reggie! He needed me and damn it I was going to be there for him!" Emily and Mitch looked at each other, both seemingly calming down.   
Emily smiled sadly and pulled a chair out and sat down in front of Luke. "Honey, please, talk to us," Emily pleaded. Luke sighed, "I won't say everything, but Reggie has had a shitty life. Sorry for the language but that's putting it lightly. He's fighting depression and has been...well, abused for years. And Monday, his parents died. He broke down, okay? I needed to be there for him," he explained.   
Emily gasped quietly and placed a hand over her mouth, "Oh dear. Where's the poor boy staying?" "At that house. Don't worry," he sighed sadly, "He's moving in with Hayley over the break," he whispered.   
Emily turned to Mitch and they nodded at each other, "Alrighty than dear. Do your homework and get some rest."

"Luke Patterson please make your way to the principal's office at this time. I repeat, Luke Patterson please make your way to the principal's office at this time. Thank you."  
They all looked up at the speaker and sighed.   
Luke grabbed his book bag and stood up, making his way to the principals' office. This is going to suck, he thought. 

The lady behind the desk looks up as the door opened, "Name?" "Luke. Uh, Luke Patterson," he said. She sighed and pointed down the hallway.   
He nodded and walked down the hallway, stopping at a door labeled 'Principal' and knocked. It was silent for a few seconds before a faint, "Come in," was heard.   
He turned the knob and walked in. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk and set his book bag beside him. "Mrs. Murray," he said. "Mr. Luke," she replied.   
"So," she intertwined her fingers and leaned forward, "what did you use to bribe your teacher?" "A good mood and a totally literal excuse," he shrugged.   
She sighed, "Alright alright. Playing this game. A week's worth of after-school detention and, with your recent behavior one more report of this and I'll have to ban your band from playing at the dance." "Heh," she scoffed, "Ban your band. I'm funny."  
"What?! You can't do that," he shouted. She glared at him and he cleared his throat, "Sorry." "Believe me, I love you guys. You're a one of a kind band and your talent is phenomenal, but I can't let people think I've gone soft," she explained.  
He sighed and nodded, "I understand. Is that all?" She nodded, "Also, before I forget...Mr. Fisè is in charge of detention this week." Oh great, he rolled his eyes and stood up.   
He grabbed his book bag and left with a final goodbye, just wanting lunch to happen already. 

Though, second, third, and fourth periods went by increasingly slow...it was officially lunchtime.  
Luke opened the doors to the cafeteria and his eyes immediately went to the table he and his friends sat at daily. A familiar wave of relief washed over him and he walked to the table. 

"Hey, so how much hard time are ya serving," Flynn asked. Luke groaned, "The rest of the week in ASD. I hate it already."   
Reggie looked in his lap, this was all his fault, wasn't it? Of course, it was.   
"Oh come on, three days Luke...not like she isn't going to let us play at the dance," Julie shrugged. "Yeah," he winched, "She said that if any of us get into any more trouble we won't be able to."   
"What," they all shouted. He nodded, "Yeah. But even worse... Mr. Fisè is in charge of my detention." "Oh man do I feel sorry for you," Alex whispered. Julie and Flynn just nodded.  
"Okay...so only morning practices, like this morning," Flynn asked. They all exchanged looks and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess." "Great," Flynn smiled. 

Reggie sighed and turned his attention back to his lap. Everything was being pulled out from under him at once, and Luke was there to keep Reggie from falling.   
Yet, he couldn't keep him out of something as simple as detention? Pathetic, he thought. 

Luke sighed and looked at the clock on the wall; each tick seemingly lasting longer than the last. Of course, this was just his luck he was in detention...by himself.   
He couldn't even prank the teacher or escape...it wouldn't be any fun by himself.   
He felt his phone vibrate, and took a quick glance at Mr. Fisè; he was still sleeping. Good, he thought.   
Hey, got a minute?  
Luke smiled down and unlocked his phone, going to the messaging app. He replied: more like 15...what's up?  
Meet me at my house when you get done?  
Luke scoffed quietly and smiled to himself: of course. Need me to bring anything?   
Just your guitar and your ass...see which one we'll use first. ;)  
Luke laughed before quickly covering his mouth. He glanced up, Mr. Fisè was still sleeping. He turned his attention back to his phone: who knows....might be your ass.   
As if.

Luke took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He looked around the porch, noticing it was swept off and seemed bigger than last time.   
"Come in!"  
Luke calmed himself once more and turned the doorknob, pushing open the door, and walking in. The first thing he noticed were boxes piled on top of boxes and so much...light.   
Reggie came down the hallway and, to Luke's surprise, was wearing his muscle shirt, jeans, no shoes, and an apron. "Oh," he laughed, "I guess I lost track of time. As you can tell I'm just cleaning up, Hayley is coming by after her shift and is helping get rid of all of this."   
Luke smiled and averted his gaze, "Uh...no problem. Need some help?" "Ah," he sighed, "Not real-...actually yeah. Can you help me untie this? I can't reach it." Luke blushed and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, no problem."  
He walked behind him and used the ends of it. Pulled them down and the bow came undone. "How'd you get it on in the first place," he asked. Reggie sighed and set the apron on the arm of a chair, "it wasn't easy."  
Luke smiled, "Need help?" "Ah, no. Not right now anyway," Reggie turned around and smiled at him. "Than," he stopped when a smell caught his nose, "Are you making something?"   
Reggie smiled sheepishly, "You caught me. I'm making dinner. I've wanted to since I was little...but, well, you know. I thought I'd invite you over for dinner." Luke smirked, "I'd be delighted."

Reggie squeaked as Luke pulled him into his arms. He placed his hands on his shoulders and blushed deeply. Luke smiled and cupped Reggie's cheek, keeping one hand on his waist.   
"Mr. Reginald Peters, you know that I love you, right," Luke whispered. "Oh," Reggie questioned and laughed. Reggie placed a quick kiss on Luke's lip, "Maybe."  
Luke smiled and brushed a fallen piece of hair off of Reggie's face. He began to slowly lean in for another kiss when there was a knock on the door. He let out a deep sigh as Reggie slipped out of his grip. 

"Hey guys," he smiled, "Glad you made it." "Glad you're having us," Julie smiled. "Yeah, thanks for picking us up Willie," Nick said. Willie smiled, "No problem."   
"Hey guys," Luke waved walking up from behind Reggie. He wrapped his arm around his neck and placed his hand on Reggie's shoulder. It was such a normal act, no one questioned it.   
Reggie and Luke moved out of the way, "Come in. Come in. It's almost ready." "Ah great I'm starving," Flynn groaned. Alex laughed, "You're always hungry." 

"Luke, come here for a minute please," Reggie shouted from his room. They all snickered and Luke just groaned. "Shut up," he mumbled scooting away from the table.   
He knocked on the open door, "Can I come in?" "Not unless you want to see me naked," Reggie smiled turning around. "Oh well, then I'll come back later," Luke smirked.   
"Whatcha need," Luke asked. "I think I left my red plaided jacket in Hayley's car, and I can't find my leather one, can you help me look for it," he asked. "You could just wear my hoodie," Luke shrugged.   
"Really," Reggie asked. "Yeah," Luke nodded slipping out of his hoodie. "Here," he said handing him the hoodie. Reggie blushed and slipped on his hoodie.   
Luke chuckled, it's big on him, cute. "Anyways," Reggie began, "Thank you. We should get to dinner though." "Yeah," Luke smiled.


	15. I only see black without by my side

"See you tomorrow," Alex waved as he and Willie walked out. "Hey, Luke, can I talk to you for a minute," Julie asked. Luke looked at Reggie; who was preoccupied talking to Flynn and nodded. "Sure," he said.  
They walked out on the porch and Julie shut the door. "Uhm," she started, "I...this is going to seem really weird." "Come on Julie, you can talk to me," he smiled. She blushed and looked away, "Do you Uhm...Uhm like Reggie? Like...like-like Reggie?"   
Luke cleared his throat and blushed, thankful for the very dim porch light. "Well, I mean..." he began. "Because I don't think so. I...I know that I act as I do, and at first, I did...but Uhm...recent events have foreshadowed me to think differently," she said.   
He raised an eyebrow, "What?" "I think I might...I think I might-..."  
"Hey Jules, ready to go," Flynn asked swinging the door open. She blushed and turned her back to both of them, "Yeah. Yeah, let's go." 

Luke just shrugged and walked back inside when the girls walked away. "Can I stay here and wait till my mom gets here," he asked. "Of course," Reggie smiled.   
There was a knock on the door. "I got it," Luke said. He walked to the door and opened it, "Oh hey Hayley." "Hey...Luke. What are you doing at Reggie's house? You banging my brother," she asked.   
"I'm your cousin!"  
"Yeah, him too," she corrected. Luke laughed and stepped aside, "Just come in will ya?" She smiled and walked in, "You here to help out an old lady and her nephew?"   
"Cousin," Reggie corrected again walking up to them. "Yeah that's what I said," she shrugged. He laughed, "You're not old Anyways." "Aw," she blushed, "Flattering me. Sorry boy but I'm not looking for anything right now."   
"Cousin," Reggie said. "Hm. That's right. What am I here for again," she asked. "To teleport me to and fro the dump so I can get rid of all of this," he said gesturing towards the boxes.   
"Oh that's right," she sighed. "Well, shall we start then," she asked. "Uhm...actually Luke's mom is running a tad late, can't we wait till he leaves. I don't wanna burden him," Reggie said. "Nonsense, I don't mind helping Reggie," Luke shrugged. "Are you sure," he asked.   
Luke nodded, "Of course. Least I could do." "Alright then, Hayley start on the boxes out here? Luke help me in their old room," he asked. They both nodded and went to work.

Reggie sighed and rolled up the sleeves of Luke's hoodie. Luke closed the door, causing Reggie to turn around.   
"Talk."   
"What do you mean," Reggie asked. "You've had something on your mind all day," Luke said. "Is it that obvious," Reggie sighed. "To me," Luke shrugged.  
"I just...I just I'm sorry," he whispered. Luke smiled sympathetically, "For what?" "I didn't mean to get you in trouble with...well everyone," he said. "Oh," Luke whispered, "Hey...it's fine."   
Tears clouded his eyes trying not to cry, "Really?" Luke placed his thumb and index on Reggie's chin and tilted his head up, "Of course. You were feeling at least a little better when you left, right?"   
Reggie nodded, "Yeah." Luke kissed his lips and slowly pulled away, "Than that's all that matters." Reggie sniffled and pulled Luke into a hug. "How am I so lucky to have you," he mumbled.   
Luke laughed and returned the hug, "I could ask you the same thing." Reggie smiled and enjoyed the warmth only a little longer before they got cleaning.

Luke sighed as he flopped down on his bed. Only two more days of detention and he was already dreading them.   
It's a wonder Reggie didn't get detention. But, then again, he was the smart kid. Luke was just...well Luke. He wasn't stupid but definitely not as smart as Reggie.   
He took a shower, studied for a solid ten minutes, and was exhausted. He looked at his watch and groaned, it was only 9:00 pm. Then he, for some reason, looked at the date on his watch and his eyes widened.   
Reggie was leaving in nine days?! And half of that Luke was stuck in detention for! Stupid principal stupid Carrie stupid...school attendants.   
He had absolutely no idea how he would function without Reggie. It's been eleven years, he doesn't remember what life was like before that.   
Who is going to awkwardly play in the background to annoy him? Who is going to text him every day and tell him an idea for a new song he had? Well, they could still do that. I guess.  
Who was going to randomly call him just to sing a song and hang up? Okay, that too.   
But who was going to fight about who's paying at lunch or dinner? Alex would try but if Luke said, "no", he shrugged. Like that's not what you're supposed to do. At least make the victory feel like...a victory.   
Who was going to randomly hop over to his microphone so they could sing together? Who was going to call every band morning practice to see if he's awake?  
There is no band without Reggie. No matter how much Reggie insists there is. 

Luke turned on his side and turned off his lamp. In his usual sleeping attire; basketball shorts and...well that's all. Don't judge.  
He had just gotten comfortable when his phone began to ring. He groaned and smacked the blankets. He grabbed his phone and answered it.   
"Luke?! Luke get down here! Right now!"  
"Hayley," he questioned.   
"No! It's Santa Claus! Get down here!"  
"What," he groaned, "Why?"   
"It's Reggie! Luke I...I don't know what happened! We were talking about my house and suddenly he couldn't breathe! Get down here!"  
Luke jolted out of bed, and threw the covers off, "Okay, okay, listen? I think it's a panic attack, okay? You can't do anything...don't try and shake him out of it or anything. Just tell him something calmly. I'll be five minutes."   
He grabbed his blue jacket, with no sleeves, and rushed down the hall. "Mom, Dad, I'll be out for the night! Can't talk right now! Love you bye," he shouted grabbing the car keys. 

It was spot on. Five minutes and Luke pulled off to the side of the street. Not really caring enough to pull into the driveway.   
"Luke, thank god! It's gotten worse," Hayley shouted. And, before he could even think about it, he ran. Ran faster than he thought he could.   
And within a matter of seconds was by Reggie's side.   
"Hey," he fretted calmly. Reggie was breathing heavily, sweating even though it was cold in his house, shaking, and crying. Definitely a panic attack, Luke thought. 

Darkness.   
Suddenly Reggie's world was clouded in darkness. No one. Nothing. It terrified the crap out of him.   
Though he couldn't see any solid ground, he felt as if it was shaking. What's happening to him? One minute he was having a decent conversation with his cousin, the next he's here.   
What?  
"Hey."  
The darkness seemed to get a little lighter, but the difference was subtle. "Luke? Luke," he shouted. 

"It's okay Reggie," he said.   
Reggie gripped his hair and screamed, "Luke! Luke!"   
He wanted to hold him, rock him, tell him everything was okay, but he knew he couldn't. One wrong touch and it could make it worse. 

"It's okay Reggie," Luke's voice echoed in his head. The darkness quickly lessened, but only slightly.  
Where was the voice coming from? He turned around and around, but he couldn't find Luke anywhere. "Luke? Luke, I can't find you! Where are you," he shouted. 

"Reggie. Reggie, I'm right here. Open your eyes. I'm right here," he pleaded. 

Slowly his eyes opened, and; without even knowing it tackled Luke on the couch.   
Luke smiled and hugged him back. "Heya there Reggie," he whispered. He was still shaking and wasn't catching his breath.  
"I'm just...gonna go. See you at work tomorrow little brother," she shouted. "Cousin," Luke corrected. "Right," she shouted shutting the door.

Minutes turned into hours. And they just laid there. Together.   
"Reggie? You awake," Luke whispered. "Yeah," Reggie mumbled. Luke smiled and continued to rub Reggie back. "You're making it incredibly difficult though," he yawned.   
"I'm sorry," Reggie whispered. "For what," Luke asked. "Always depending on you. After all, I've been through I should be able to handle stupid small things like panic attacks," he mumbled.   
Luke laughed, "Nah. You're comfortable. I missed you anyway." Reggie chuckled, "You saw me an hour ago." "Yes, but that was a very long hour," he smiled. 

"Luke," Emily shouted swinging open the door. They both tensed and looked at each other awkwardly.   
"Good," she sighed as she and Mitch walked in, "We were worried sick." "Uhm," Luke began. Emily smiled and sat down in Reggie's dad's old recliner. "Your mom freaked out when you rushed out of the house without telling us where you were going. So we tried to call Reggie to see if he knew...well when he didn't answer we got worried."  
"Of course. After you told us we were scared something happened to both of you," Emily whispered.   
Reggie shot up and looked down at Luke, "You told them?!" Luke sighed and sat up, popping his back, "Listen..."   
"No! Luke," Reggie sighed and held back tears, "You-...this was something I was so terrified to tell you, and you just tell everyone?! Who else did you tell?! Alex? Julie? Willie?!"   
Reggie stood up and stormed off to his room, and slammed the door. Luke groaned, "Really? You couldn't leave me alone for one night?!"   
Luke ran down the hall and began to band on Reggie's door, "Reg. Reggie come on open up! Let me explain! Please!"

"Go away," he shouted. Luke sighed and opened the door, "Please just let me talk to you." 

"Mitch, dear, let's go wait in the car," Emily whispered. He nodded and they left, grabbing the keys off the table. 

"You didn't lock the door," Luke sighed sitting on the edge of Reggie's bed. "Damn it," Reggie mumbled.   
Luke placed a hand on Reggie's shoulder, which he quickly shoved off. "Give me a chance to explain, please," Luke whispered. Reggie sniffled and sat up, wiping the tears off his face, "Two minutes."  
Luke let out a sigh of relief and smiled sadly at him, "Okay. When I got home yesterday they were beyond pissed at me. My mom kept making crazy accusations that I was with a girl or something like that. All I said was that I was helping you because your life has been turned upside down. But, they still wouldn't let it go, so I explained to them, in minimum detail, what happened. They let it go."  
Reggie sniffled, "Is it true?" Luke nodded and suddenly Reggie was clinging to him. Luke smiled and softly stroked his hair. "I'm sorry," Reggie shouted, screaming into Luke's jacket. "No, I'm sorry. I should've told you," Luke whispered.   
"Can...Can I stay the night with you," Reggie asked. Luke smiled down at him and nodded, "Of course. Come on, let's go." Reggie nodded and they both stood up off the bed.


	16. “I love you too, Luke Patterson...”

"Get up boys, it's time for school," Emily shouted from the other side of the door.  
Luke and Reggie groaned and sat up. "I'm too tired for this," Luke mumbled. Reggie yawned and stretched, "Me too."   
Luke smiled and kissed Reggie's cheek, causing him to blush. "Morning beautiful," Luke said playfully. Reggie laughed, "Morning sunshine."   
"I need to use the bathroom, will you have enough time to get changed," Reggie asked. Luke nodded, "You remember where it is?" Reggie nodded and exited the room.   
"Here you go dear," Emily said. Reggie took the box and looked in it, "Thank you, but why?" "You can stay as long as you want, of course, we aren't forcing you too. But, that's the essentials. Mitch went to the store this morning," Emily smiled.   
Reggie returned the smile and looked back down at the box. Toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, washcloth, towel, body scrunch, a comb, and last but not least, an outfit.   
"Thank you, Mrs. Patterson. You really didn't have to do all of this," Reggie whispered. She smiled, "Nonsense, any friend of Luke is my son, daughter, or whatever they identify as. This is an official welcome to the family!"  
Reggie laughed again, "Thank you." He walked down the hall, a few feet, and into the bathroom. He shut the door with his foot and sat the box on the sink. He took out the toothbrush and toothpaste and set them on the sink.   
He looked at himself in the mirror and blushed. Last night, he thought. 

~*~*~*~

Emily opened the door and walked in. "You coming boys," Mitch whispered, stopping in the doorway. "Yeah, uh," Luke turned to Reggie, "Give is a minute?"   
Mitch smiled and nodded, letting the door close behind him.   
"What's up, Luke," Reggie asked. Luke took a deep breath and turned to Reggie. The porch light was shining just enough to give his eyes a glimmer and Reggie swore he fell deeper in love.   
"You know I love you right," he asked. Reggie blushed slightly, smiled, and nodded, "Of course. What's wrong?" "It's just...do you love me too," he asked. Reggie chuckled almost nervously, "W-What? Of course, I do."  
"Than," he sighed, "Never mind I don't want to rush you or anything." He placed his hand on the doorknob and was about to open the door when Reggie placed his hand on his shoulder. "Luke...talk to me, please," he pleaded.   
"No it's nothing, really," he whispered. "Luke," Reggie said more sternly. "Reggie I'm serious," Luke whispered. Reggie sighed harshly, "I was hoping it wasn't going to come to this," he mumbled.   
Before Luke could ask what he meant, he has spun around and slammed against the wall. But, didn't hit his head, Reggie's hand was like a support. "Reggie," he questioned.   
"I will keep you here till you tell me what's bothering you. Don't test me," he smiled. "I thought you were tired," Luke said. Reggie shrugged, "Things change." Luke sighed and stood there, contemplating, for a moment.  
"Do...do you...feel the same way," he asked. Reggie raised an eyebrow and lessened his grip slightly, "Of course." "Than, will you...please say it. Just once? For me to hear it," he asked.   
Reggie smiled and pulled Luke in for a kiss. And, like always, their lips fit perfectly together. Luke moaned quietly and pulled Reggie closer.   
Reggie slowly pulled away and sighed. Luke pouted, "Nooooo." Reggie smiled and gave Luke a quick kiss on the lips, "Luke Reagan Patterson... you are the kindest most selfless man I have ever met in my entire seventeen years of life. You have been there for me through hell and back, and back to hell again. You are the only person in my entire world I would ever love more than a friend. I love you, you dork."  
Luke smiled and blushed, "You're the dork." Reggie's smile widened and he pulled Luke into a hug. "I'm so lucky to have you," he whispered. Luke sniffled, "Yeah me too."   
"Are," he pulled back, "Are you crying?" "No," Luke stated wiping his tears. Reggie laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Ew. Salty." Luke laughed, "You're a weird dork." "Yeah," Reggie wrapped his arm around him, "But I'm your weird dork." 

~*~*~*

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Patterson," Reggie waved. "Yeah. Thanks, mom," Luke smiled. She waved back and drove off.   
"Alright," Reggie stretched, "Let's get to the auditorium so we can get some long needed practice." "We practiced yesterday," Luke said. "Really, what day is it," he asked.   
"Friday."  
It was silent for a second before they both went wide-eyed, "Practice starts half an hour early on Friday!"   
They began to run towards the auditorium, "Julie is going to kill us." "I know! And I wanted to die after performing at the Orpheum," Luke shouted. "That's such a half-hearted dream," Reggie shouted back. "Shut up," he replied. 

"It's about damn time," Julie stated. "We're sorry. We forgot," they panted. "We? What are you two do, sleep together," Willie asked. "Of course they didn't," Flynn defended, "Reggie obviously got put in the dog house."   
"While I'm thinking about it, you still coming to Carlos's game tomorrow Reggie," Julie asked as the door opened. He nodded, "Wouldn't miss it." Julie smiled and nodded.

They panted and Reggie fell back on to the stage. Luke laughed and sat down beside him.   
Alex grabbed his water bottle and sat down in front of them. "That was a good practice guy," Flynn smiled sitting between Alex and Luke.   
"Yeah," Julie sighed and sat down, "the dance is only a week away." Alex frowned and looked at Reggie, "I'm going to miss you." Reggie smiled sadly, "Me too, Alex."   
Luke felt a ping in his heart at the thought. Seven days. Seven more days and Reggie would leave. He only had a week with him.   
"You okay," Julie asked. Luke looked up and nodded, "Yeah. I'm just going to miss Reggie." Julie frowned and nodded, "Me too. I wish you didn't have to leave."   
"Me too. But I can't stop her. She's insanely...overprotective? If that's the right word. I don't want leave, though," he sighed   
"Than don't," Flynn shrugged. They all turned to her with a confused look. "Did you not hear anything I just said," Reggie asked. "I did. But there has to be some way you can stay. Cant, you convince her you want to," Flynn asked.   
Reggie scoffed, "If it was that easy, I wouldn't be in this situation now would I?" "Well," Flynn paused, "couldn't you stay with one of us?" Reggie shook his head, "I don't want to burden anyone."   
You're not a burden, Luke thought. Alex slumped back on his hands, "It sucks the band is only going to be together for another week. I thought we could go somewhere." Luke nodded, "Me, too. But, what's done is done."   
Julie looked at her phone and sighed, "It's time guys." They all groaned and slowly got up.


	17. New house guest

Luke whined, "Why not?" "Because," Mitch began, "You got detention all week. This is the rest of your punishment." Luke groaned, "Not fair."   
Emily shrugged and kissed his forehead, "We'll be back Sunday night. No parties and if you go somewhere lock the door?" "Yeah mom," he sighed. Emily nodded, "Good." "See you Sunday," Mitch waved as they shut the door. 

Luke laid lazily in his bed, his arms holding his phone over his head, as he scrolled through social media.   
Suddenly his phone began to ring; it was a FaceTime from Alex. He sighed and walked over to his desk. He leaned his phone against the wall, slid out the chair, and answered the call.   
"Hey man, what's up," Luke asked.   
"Not much. I'm just bored, it's Friday night, and Reggie's at work," Alex shrugged. Luke smiled and laughed, "Yeah same."   
"Hey," Alex sat upon his bed, "have you talked to Reggie?" "Earlier. Why," Luke asked. Alex shrugged, "he's just seemed super bummed lately." "Yeah," Luke let out a heavy sigh, "I noticed it too."   
"I mean, I understand...his parents passed away, but from my understanding, he was never close to them," he said. Luke raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"   
"They never showed up to any of the concerts. He never mentioned them unless necessary. We've had jobs since we were fourteen and never once have I seen them drop him off or pick him up," Alex shrugged.   
Luke mentally facepalmed, even Alex noticed it. "Yeah. I guess. I noticed that too," Luke sighed. "Alex, you in there," Willie knocked. "Oh," Alex jumped up and smiled, "I gotta go Luke. Hey, try writing down your thoughts. You write music I don't see why this can't be any different. Talk to you Monday!"   
"Dork. Text me tomorrow," Luke smiled. Alex put up the peace symbol and ended the call.  
Luke sighed and thought for a moment. "Alright. Let's do this," he whispered. He grabbed his lyric notebook and took the pencils off of it and turned to the first clean page. 

Luke leaned back in his chair and sighed. He smiled and took photos of it, sent them to Alex: Think you could look through this when you have the chance and add drums to it?   
He wasn't expecting a reply right away and was shocked when it happened: Yeah. I'll look at it Sunday night when Willie leaves.  
Luke laughed: ohhhhh? Well, have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.   
There's nothing you wouldn't do.  
Luke smiled and placed his phone on his desk. 9:30...only two and a half hours until Reggie was home. "I guess I'll take a shower then," he shrugged. 

"Luke?! I'm back! I got off early cause there were some celebrity death and all the other ones left to go get pictures so they could tweet about it," he opened the door and locked it back.   
"I've been afraid of my place, of this way. Of my feelings," Luke sang. Reggie raised an eyebrow and dropped his duffle bag, "Is he in the shower?"   
"But I've been amazed at how we talk. It's so chill, but there's tension," he hummed. "I've never heard this song," Reggie whispered.   
"What was the deal when your eyes locked on me? What was the deal when you smiled at me like that," he sang. "I...I don't hear any music. Is this a new song he's working on," Reggie asked himself.  
"You see I try to be cool, but the problem is using my emotions up. My head gets stuck. I'm scared to show just how I feel."   
" 'Cause people talk. Don't want to worry 'bout whatever. Just got to know your deal. See, half the time I'm wondering if this is real."  
"Why not say something's on my mind if I feel love. But when the moments right I freeze, that's how I know my heart is his."   
"If you wanna kiss the boy then you better kiss the boy right now. You ain't gotta be afraid of the words you want to say right now," Alex joined in. "Alex," Reggie whispered.  
Luke laughed, "I...I think that was good. Alright, can I go back to taking a shower now?"  
Alex nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for proving me right." "Yeah thanks, Luke," Willie shouted from the other side of the room. "Yeah, don't involve me anymore I'm trying to not smell like a slob," Luke laughed. 

Luke shook his head violently, ignoring the water droplets flinging everywhere. Reggie knocked on the door, "Are you decent?" "Never," Luke smiled.   
Reggie opened the door and smiled. "Hey, hotshot. Care to explain why your back so early? Not that I care," Luke smiled and turned to him. "Death this, that. Whatever. I don't know," Reggie shrugged.   
Luke chuckled, "Never did care much about it, did ya?" "Nope," Reggie said, "Hey. By chance were you on the phone earlier?" "Yeah. Alex FaceTimed me while I was in the shower because Willie and he were playing some dumb game of truth or dare and somehow it was brought up that I used Autotune. So Alex called me to prove him wrong," Luke shrugged.   
Ohhhhh, Reggie thought, that makes sense. "Hey. That's not a bad idea. Wanna play," Reggie smiled. Luke tossed his towel and clothes in the hamper and turned to Reggie, confused. "You wanna play truth or dare," he asked.   
Reggie shrugged, "It could be fun." Luke smiled, he's such a child. "Alright," he sighed, "Let's see who the girl in this relationship is." Reggie blushed at the word relationship and smiled, "You are so on. I'm revealing your girly side."

"Truth or dare," Reggie asked. "Truth," Luke smiled. "Wuss. Okay, is it true," he thought for a second, "Is it true you don't have anything with sleeves?" "No. I have like one jacket, but it's stuffed away in a box somewhere so I don't wear it," Luke smiled.  
"Truth or dare," Luke asked. "Dare," Reggie smirked. "I dare you to," Luke's eyes lit up and he hopped off his bed. "Where are you going," Reggie asked. "I'm going to give you a song I wrote, and I want you to play the first note that comes to mind," Luke said. "Is this the dare," Reggie asked. Luke nodded and handed him his guitar, "I have less work to do. And besides, I love to hear you sing."   
Reggie sighed and quickly read through the rough draft. He exhaled nervously and tasted a few notes out before he began to play, "There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles."   
He turned to Luke and raised an eyebrow but continued to play, "Same old tired, lonely place." Luke smiled, "Alex helped me write this. I just needed a start. Thanks, Reggie."   
Reggie handed him his guitar back and shrugged, "No problem...I guess."  
"Okay," Reggie began as Luke sat back down, "Truth or dare?" "Truth," Luke shrugged. Reggie pouted then smirked evilly. "If you wanna play this game, I can torture you. Truth: what are your top three secret turn-ons?"   
Luke's face darkened to a deep shade of red and he cleared his throat, "Dare." "Nope," Reggie said happily, "You already chose." Luke sighed, his blush still very noticeable. "Uhm," he mumbled something.  
"What," Reggie asked, "I couldn't hear you." "They're Uhm....well...when I saw you in that apron the other day. And Uhm....yesterday when you pinned me to the wall. But..I don't have a third one yet," he said quickly hoping Reggie wouldn't understand it all.   
Reggie blushed, they both only revolved around him? He smiled, "Alright. Now it's your turn." Luke cleared his throat and forced his blush back as much as he could, "Truth or dare?"   
"Truth," Reggie smiled. Luke nodded, two can play at that game. "Tell me something you haven't told anyone. And no," Luke said before Reggie could ask, "if I already know it that doesn't count."   
Reggie sighed and thought for a minute, "Oh here's one...I write my own songs." "What," Luke shouted happily. "You never told me," he questioned. Reggie shrugged, "It never came into the conversation."  
Out of pure excitement, Luke grabbed Reggie's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Reggie hummed and smiled, returning the kiss.  
Luke panted and slowly pulled away. "God," he breathed, "I will never get used to that." "Well you better," Reggie teased.  
Luke smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. Reggie scooted his body closer so he could be more comfortable.  
"Alright," Luke whispered, "I think you owe me a songwriting session." Reggie chuckled and pecked his lips, "Alright. But only if I get one more kiss."


	18. Disowned

Luke lazily kissed Reggie's neck, "Baby, wake up." Reggie groaned but did nothing else. Luke began to plant soft kisses on Reggie's neck, "Please?" Reggie moaned tiredly, "What time is it?"  
Luke smiled and kissed his neck one more time, "It's," kiss, "9:00," kiss, "In the morning." Reggie hummed, "I could get used to being woken up by this." "Good. That was my intention," Luke whispered.   
Reggie sat up and turned on the lamp. "Hey," he yelped as he was pulled back down. "I exaggerated, come back to bed," Luke mumbled. Reggie laughed and turned to face Luke, "Your cold aren't you?"   
"I can neither confirm nor deny that accusation," Luke whispered. Reggie smiled and kissed Luke's forehead, "Get up. You woke me up." Luke groaned, "But practice isn't until noon today."  
"Exactly. While you shower, I'll make you breakfast," Reggie whispered. Luke's eyes jolted open, "Don't mess with me." "Never," Reggie smiled. He may, or may not, have an evil plan.   
"Alright," Luke groaned, "Only because I want to though." "Sure," Reggie smiled. They both sat up and got off the bed.  
"Hey, where's your parents anyways," Reggie asked. "Beach house," Luke shrugged, grabbing a random shirt from his closet. "Alright, breakfast in half an hour," Reggie said. "I'll be there," Luke said.

Reggie hummed, "All this will they won't they romance." His plan, in motion. He was wearing nothing but boxers, shorts, and...an apron.   
He had just finished setting the table when he heard Luke walk in. "Hey Reggie have you seen the blow-," Reggie turned around and smiled, "-dryer."   
"Something wrong," Reggie asked. Luke blushed and turned his head, "What are you doing?" "Making breakfast, why," he asked. Luke turned his whole body around and stared at the floor, "That's just a little...excessive."   
"Come on. Come sit, Luke," Reggie smiled and pulled out his chair. "Can you Uhm...remove the apron first," Luke questioned. Reggie smiled, "You know the drill. I can get it on, not off."  
Luke groaned and smiled, such a handful. He turned around and walked over to Reggie. With shaky hands, he reached back and grabbed the ends and pulled the bow apart.  
"There," he sighed. "Thank you," Reggie smiled. Luke returned the smile and hung the apron back up.  
"Thanks for breakfast Reggie," Luke said sitting down. Reggie shrugged, "I don't mind. I found that I am fond of cooking." "I wonder what else you're good at," Luke winked. Reggie blushed and laughed, "Stop it."  
Luke smiled and cut off a corner of the pancake with his fork and took a bite. His eyes went wide, "This is amazing!" Reggie smiled, "Really?" Luke nodded and began to eat faster.   
"Slow down Luke," Reggie said. Luke swallowed what he had and looked up and Reggie. With a sheepish smile, he scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry." Reggie rolled his eyes playfully and took a drink of his milk.  
Then there was a knock on the door. "I got it," Reggie smiled excusing himself from the table. He turned the corner and walked the short distance to the door and opened it.   
"Alex? What's wrong," Reggie asked. Alex pulled him into a hug, not even caring why Reggie answered the door. "Reggie...it happened. It finally happened," he chocked out.  
Reggie returned the hug and raised an eyebrow, "What happened? Talk to me." "They snapped. My parents snapped and kicked both of us out of the house," he cried.   
Reggie's eyes went wide and he jerked away from Alex, "Are you being serious right now?" Alex nodded and wiped the fresh tears off his face. Reggie sighed sadly and smiled, "Come in. I'll make you some breakfast and you can talk to us about it, okay? Is that okay?"   
Alex sniffled and nodded, "Yeah...okay."

Alex sat in the chair between Luke and Reggie's plate, while Reggie reheated the stove. He washed out the pan and spatula and quickly went to work.   
"What happened," Luke asked.  
"Willie woke me up because he could hear them fighting and was worried. They don't fight much, so I got worried too. I got up and went to check everything out," he paused, "Long story short...they told me I was a disappointment and a humiliation for being Gay and they couldn't accept me anymore. So...they kicked me out," he whispered.   
Reggie grunted and tightened his grip on the handle, and flipped the pancake.   
"Alex," Luke whispered. "It's fine...I saw it coming. I just...I didn't want Willie to see me like that," he mumbled. "Hey," Luke smiled, "Willie loves you, man. At your best and worst. Otherwise, he wouldn't come to practice."   
"Shut up," Alex laughed. Luke laughed, "But I'm serious." "But," Alex's smile faded, "I said things...lashed out...and it looks like it terrified him. What if he wants to break up?" "No way. It probably just took him by surprise," Luke said.  
"You think," he asked. Luke nodded, "I remember the first time you got mad in front of me. I had known you for almost a year, but when you defended your community I was two things. Proud, happy, and suspicious. Okay, three."   
Alex smiled weakly at him, "Thanks, Luke." Luke nodded, "Always." "That's bullshit," Reggie mumbled, sliding the pancake onto a plate. "What was that," Luke asked.   
Reggie turned off the stove and moved the pan off so it could cool. He grabbed the plate and place it in front of Alex, "I said that's bullshit."  
Luke and Alex were shocked, Reggie wasn't one to cuss so bluntly. "What's wrong Reggie," Luke asked. "Alex's parents," he looked at Alex, "You are an amazing, talented, loving, caring, kind, young person and they couldn't accept you because you love someone else who has a dick? That's bullshit."   
"It's fine...I guess," Alex mumbled, but secretly happy from the complements. "No, it's not. People....people who do things like that just....they just shouldn't," Reggie mumbled sitting back down.   
Alex raised an eyebrow, "Things like what?" "Do anything except love their kids! If you didn't want one you should've just killed it," he said before he could stop himself.  
"What," Alex whispered. Luke placed his hand on top of his, causing Alex to look at him. Luke shook his head gently, frowning. And, without words, Alex knew Reggie was just projecting his anger.   
See, Reggie was the type of person that was 'happy' all the time, but when he's mad...he's mad. And it could start off about something as simple as a zipper not working and escalate from there.   
Reggie gasped and covered his mouth, "Oh...my...gosh. Alex, I didn't mean that! I swear! I'm so sorry!" Alex smiled and chuckled nervously, "It's fine."   
"No it's not," Reggie smacked his abdomen-where most of his injuries lyes, "Bad Reggie. Bad Reggie. Bad Reggie." Luke noticed the small thing, the one little note that caused him to get mad.   
"Reggie stop. Let's just...let's all calm down, okay," Luke asked trying to contain his anger. Reggie sighed, "I just need some air. Excuse me." 

"I got your message, got here as fast as I could," Flynn said out of breath leaning on Julie's doorframe. "What's the emergency," she asked sitting on the edge of Julie's bed.   
"I think I...I think I might be in love with Luke," Julie whispered.   
Flynn rolled her eyes, "That's not an emergency. You literally told me something I already know." "Really," Julie asked. Flynn sighed and nodded, "It's obvious. The way you look at him when you two sing together. And the way you rant to me after you guys spend a day writing songs together. Jules, I could've told you that."   
Julie groaned and covered her eyes, shifting her weight. But...without knowing it, her screen was still on and the movement caused her phone to call whoever it pleased.   
Which just happened to be Reggie.


	19. Private Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate when you get butt dialed?
> 
> Reggie sure hates it.

Reggie sighed and ran a hand down his face. Just great...you moron, he thought.   
He felt his phone vibrate and grabbed it out of his pocket. He raised an eyebrow, why was Julie calling him? He shrugged, he needed his mind off what just happened. He answered it and brought it up to his ear, about to say something when Julies muffled voice caught his ears.  
"I just don't know what to do. It's such a sudden thing," she sighed. "I know Jules, but you can't help how you feel," Flynn said.  
Reggie raised an eyebrow, it was an obvious butt dial. He was about the hand up before Flynn spoke, "But let's face it...you like Luke." Reggie's eyes went wide, what?  
Julie groaned, "What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to tell him?" "Well, for starters stop acting like you ship him and Reggie. It's misleading," Flynn explained.   
Julie nodded, "Sounds easy enough. But...do you think they like each other?" Flynn shrugged, "I think I'd be happy with Luke's decision either way. Second...just try to spend some time with him. Just you two. Not just to write songs or something like that."  
"Okay and just what sp-..."  
Reggie hung up. He couldn't handle it anymore. He took a deep breath. He could feel his heartbeat increasing by the second. And could feel his legs give out on him.   
His knees hit the concrete of Luke's porch. His grip so weak, his phone fell out of his hands. He felt sick. Not again, he thought.

Luke opened the door, "Hey Reggie you've been out here for a minute, you o...kay? Reggie!" Luke bent down, "What's wrong?"   
Alex peaked his head out of the kitchen and his eyes went wide when he saw Reggie on the ground and Luke kneeled over him. He ran outside, silently hoping it was some horrible prank.   
"What's wrong," he asked, kneeling beside Luke. "I think he's having another panic attack," Luke said. Alex's ears caught it, another? He's had ones before? 

Pathetic.  
Useless.  
Stupid.  
Broken.  
Beaten.  
Talentless.  
Last.  
Hurt.  
Lost.  
Troubled.  
Why would anyone want someone like that? Especially when they could have someone that's the exact opposite of him.   
The band was the only family- minus Hayley- that he has ever had. But...if Luke left him- he'd be happy for him, yes- but he'd probably leave them too.  
And, yeah, he was the type of person to keep everything to himself till something like this happens.   
He could feel the gaze of both Luke and Alex on him but somehow couldn't care. 

Alex sighed and pushed Luke out of the way, not hard enough to hurt him. Luke raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" "Helping," he explained.  
"Reggie? Reggie, can you hear me," Alex asked gently placing his hand on Reggie's arm. Reggie jumped at the contact but continued to shake.  
"Alright. I need you to tell me you can hear me. I need to know your okay," Alex said. Reggie shook his head and Alex smiled, "Okay. Okay. That's fine. You don't have to say anything, okay?"  
Reggie didn't do anything specific almost as if he didn't hear him, but he did. "Now, whether it's a question or not, I need you to respond. Somehow. Someway. Could you do that," Alex asked.   
Reggie weakly nodded, thoughts still racing through his head. Alex smiled, "Good. Now," he turned to Luke, "what calms him down?" Luke thought for a minute, "Music?"   
Alex nodded and turned back to Reggie, "Want me to sing to you? Try to calm you down?" Reggie nodded, please.   
Alex took a deep breath and began to sing, "All our fears became our hopes. Climbed out every locked window. We road a lion's mane."  
He looked and Luke and signals for him to sing. He knew Luke knew the song, they had been working on it for about a week and finished it on their break yesterday.  
Luke nodded, "And fell upon the rain. We can reach the constellations. Trust me all our dreams are breaking out."  
Alex joined him, "No we're never gonna turn to dust. Yeah, all we really need is us. Don't be scared to close your eyes, no. We're never gonna die, we'll be the stars."  
Reggie slowly calmed down, but not mentally.   
"No, we're never gonna step too far. Yeah, we're holding on to who we are. When it's time to close your eyes, they will see us in the sky. We'll be the stars."  
"Let me in, I'll hold you close. Fill my heart with simple notes. So when it's hard to see you are there reminding me," Luke sang.   
"Take my breath, hold me high," Alex smiled as he saw Reggie slowly calming down, "So I can see the city lights glowing under me."   
Reggie practically melted on to the concrete. Alex let out a sigh of relief and sat back on his hands. Reggie smiled slightly, "When did you guys write that?" "A few days ago," Alex shrugged.   
Reggie rolled over and steered at the door, you're an idiot. "You scared me," Luke said. Reggie looked at him but quickly looked away, "Sorry."  
Alex stood up and reached both of his hands out to Reggie and Luke. They grab his hand and he pulled them off the ground. "Let's get inside. Want me to call Julie and cancel practice? It's been a shitty day," Alex smiled.   
They walked in and shut the door. "No. I promised Carlos I'd go to his game later today anyway," Reggie said. Alex nodded and gulped, should he mention it? 

"Reggie? I know...this probably isn't the best time but...what exactly happened," Alex asked. Reggie raised an eyebrow and gathered the dishes, "What are you talking about?"  
"No offense...but I think I deserve an explanation as to why you two kept those types of things from me," Alex said placing his hands on his hips.  
Reggie nodded, "Your right. You deserve an explanation. Both of you." Luke raised an eyebrow, he knew all of it, didn't he?  
"Let me rinse these off and I'll tell you everything," Reggie said. Luke and Alex looked at each other before nodding, "Okay."


	20. A trip down abuse lane

Reggie sighed, "Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Alex and Luke exchange looks and nodded, "Okay."   
"I suppose it started around this time...eleven years ago, when we all became friends...I just got home, but even from the outside I could hear my parents fight."

~*~*~*~  
Reggie sighed and opened the door. Ere to his routine he shouted, "I'm back." "Shut up," his dad shouted. "Don't talk to him like that! He's just a boy," his mom yelled.   
"Yeah. Okay," he whispered, "I'll be in my room." "Do you homework sweetie," Janice called out before starting to argue again.

~*~*~*~  
If your wondering...his mom wasn't always so distant to Reggie. But...that's a flashback for another time. 

~*~*~*~  
Reggie shut his door and walked over to his bed. He placed his book bag in the far corner of his bed and jumped on, face first.   
He groaned, I hate this place, he thought. Suddenly his door flew open and he jumped, quickly turning around. "Dad," he questioned. "Why aren't you doing your homework?! I thought that bitch told you," he shouted. Reggie could practically taste the alcohol just by the smell of the radiation off of him.  
Reggie sat and pushed himself away from his father, "Relax I was just taking a quick breather." "Relax? Oh," he laughed, "Funny. A seven year old is telling me what to do now?!"  
I'm nine, Reggie thought. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you," he whispered. "Roy, let him be," Janice shouted. "Shut up! I'm tired of being told what to do," he shouted, grabbing Reggie by his collar.  
"Stop it! Put him down," she cried. He slapped Reggie, "Why?! Do you want me to do this to you instead?!" Reggie gasped quietly, "You just hit me."   
His father turned back to him, "Keep talking and I'll do it again!" Reggie whimpered quietly and nodded. "No! Look what you did," she shouted running over to Reggie.   
She placed a hand over his cheek, "A bruise is already starting to form. How are we going to explain this?" Roy growled and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Reggie jumped and lunged into his moms arms.   
She smiled sadly and hugged him back, "I'm so sorry Reginald." He sniffled and pushed away from her, "Why did you let him do that?" "I...I didn't know he was going to hit you," she whispered. "Like hell," he shouted.   
He gasped and cupped his hands over his mouth, "I'm sorry, mom." "It's fine. I'm used to it," she mumbled. "You shouldn't be," Reggie replied.   
His mom smiled and kissed his forehead, "I got you a little something today." Reggie's eyes lit up, "Did you finally get you some chocolate milk?" She sighed, "I'm afraid not...but I got you these," she held up a pair of headphones.  
He raised an eyebrow, "Well thank you, but they're kind of pointless. I don't have anything to use them with." "Not exactly," she pulled out an iPod, "Now it's old. It was mine before I got married. But I cleared it so you could have room to download your own music."   
His eyes lit up again, "Really?!" She nodded, "I figured it'd help you escape all the nonsense in the real world." He grabbed them both and hugged her again, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you."   
She nodded and stood up, "Now get started on your homework, than hop in the shower after dinner okay? I'll figure out that bruise later." Reggie nodded, already eager to escape through music.  
She quietly shut the door and walked in to the living room.

~*~*~*~  
Reggie looked up for the first time since he started and immediately regretted it. Alex was silently balling his eyes out and Luke looked...confused. Like he couldn't figure out if he should be more mad or sad.   
He sighed and continued, "She wasn't always nice, though. After she thought me how to do make up, she started to distance herself from me. I guess I should thank her though. She helped me find my passion for music."  
"That...doesn't make any sense. Why would she do that," Alex asked. Reggie shrugged, "You know as much as I do in that situation." "Oh Reggie...I'm so sorry," he whispered, gripping his jeans.   
"Reggie...show him," Luke said. Well, guess he settled on angry, that was not what he sounded like sad. Reggie raised an eyebrow, "Show him what?" "You know what," Luke said, pointing to his own abdomen.  
"Oh," Reggie whispered. Alex wiped his face, though he was still crying, "What? Show me what?" Reggie took a calming breath.  
No, Luke wasn't forcing him to do this. And, since he told Alex something, they'd be no harm in it.  
He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to Luke. Alex gasped softly and stared at him. Some were barely visible...most weren't.

"I guess I should get on with it than? Well...long story short, I've had a shitty life and hate other people being treated even remotely close to me," he sighed. "Reg..." Alex couldn't even finish.   
He was struck with how little he knew about Reggie. Sure, Reggie and Luke Luke to hang out by themselves all the time, but he spends enough time with Reggie to know. Or should've known.   
Than it hit him. He turned to Luke, "You knew?" Luke nodded, "I did." "And you didn't tell me," Alex shouted. Luke opened his mouth to say something but Reggie beat him to it.   
"I asked him not to. And, if it makes you feel any better, he wasn't supposed to find out," Reggie said. "Yeah. I broke the bro-code to find out," Luke said. 

There was a knock, "Luke you home?" Reggie's heart stopped, Julie. "I'm here too," Flynn's muffled voice shouted. Alex quickly wiped his tears and stood up, "I'll go freshen up."  
Reggie sunk into the chair and tried to clear his mind. But it wasn't working as well as he thought. "Coming," Luke shouted, throwing Reggie's shirt on his shoulder.  
He walked down the hall and opened the door, "Hey Julie." "Who's shirt is that," Flynn asked. "Reggie's...oh shit. Uhm, just...wait here a minute," Luke said, closing the door and running down the hall. "Reggie, here's your..." he stopped, "Shirt? Reggie? Where are you?" 

He couldn't be there, not right now. He laid in Luke's bed, facing the wall. The door opened, but he ignored it.   
"Reggie," Alex asked. Reggie turned around, "Alex? What are you doing in here?" "Me? What about you," he asked. Reggie sighed and sat up, "Can I tell you something?" Alex smiled and nodded, "Anything, okay? Know that."   
Alex sat beside him and waited patiently. "Julie likes Luke," Reggie said. Alex furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What? Are...are you being serious?" Reggie nodded, "She Uhm...butt dialed me. It was a private conversation, I know, but...I had to listen."   
Alex raised an eyebrow, "Why does it bother you? Unless...do...do you actually like Luke?" Reggie blushed and looked at his lap, "We've Uhm...been dating for a week." "What," Alex shouted happily. "Are you serious," he asked.  
Reggie nodded, "Pretty much. Monday would be a week." Alex squealed and pulled Reggie into a hug, "Is it to late to say I love you!" Reggie laughed and returned the hug, "Thanks Alex." "I'm so happy for you," he gasped and pulled away, "Wait a minute. Could we go on a double date before you move?"   
Reggie's eyes lit up and his heart skipped a beat, "Of course. I would love that. I'll make reservations at the restaurant." But...than it hit him, Julie. "But," he scooted away slightly, "What about Julie? I mean...who would want someone like me? If Julie takes her chance and Luke..."  
Alex cupped Reggie's cheek, "Stop it. I'm sure Luke loves you for you. If he liked Julie do you really think he'd go through all that trouble and than dump you?" "I'm trouble," Reggie asked. "No," Alex chuckled nervously, "That's not what I meant. I just...what I..."  
Reggie laughed, "It's fine. I know what you mean."


	21. Cant make up my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally free: Madison Reyes, Charlie Gillespie, Jeremy Shada, Owen Patrick Joyner

"Reggie," Luke questioned opening his bedroom door. He looked at his bed and raised an eyebrow. Alex put a finger to his lips as he gently stroked Reggie's hair.   
Luke immediately took out his phone and snapped a photo. "What happened," he asked sliding his phone back into his pocket. "He fell asleep while we were talking. Poor guy must've been exhausted," Alex whispered.   
Luke thought for a minute...Reggie was definitely asleep when he woke him up this morning. But how long had he been asleep before that?   
Luke sighed, "Come help me entertain Julie and Flynn until practice?" Alex nodded and carefully laid Reggie's head on the mattress. Luke tossed him the blanket he kept on the back of his chair. Alex caught it and laid it over Reggie. "Good morning Reggie, sleep tight," he whispered.   
Luke laughed quietly and walked over to Reggie. He bent down and smiled, "You're a handful, you know that?" Alex smiled, "It's okay." Luke raised an eyebrow and turned his head, "What is?" "He told you two were together. I don't mind. I'm happy for you guys," Alex smiled.  
Luke kissed Reggie's forehead and stood up. "Just...don't tell Julie," Luke said. A small amount of anger flared in Alexs' gut, "Why?" "I already don't hear the end of it before she knew we weren't together, I don't want to imagine what it's like now," Luke we planned.   
Alex sighed, "Yeah okay. And Flynn?" Luke shrugged, "She's not bad. So...I don't care." "Well let's go, shall we? I'm sure they're impatient," Alex said. Luke nodded and placed Reggie's shirt on his nightstand, "Alright."

Julie smiled, "Everything okay?" "Yeah, hope we weren't," Flynn began to wiggle her eyebrows, "Interrupting anything." Luke laughed, "No. Alex is here too." "Oh a three-..."  
"No! Stop! Do not finish that sentence," Alex shouted, his face flushing a dark shade of red. Flynn bursted out laughing, "I...I can't...I'm not...sorry." Luke rolled his eyes as him and Alex sat down. "So, why is my house the hotspot today," Luke asked.  
"Oh...well Uhm, we just wanted to, Uhm, I guess spend a little more time with you guys before practice," Julie said. Flynn put her head on Julies should and whispered, "Turn it down a notch." "Okay," Julie said through gritted teeth.   
Luke laughed, "Just little ol' me? Why am I so special?" Alex started at Julie, Luke is so...dense. How did him and Reggie ever get...together?   
He pulled out his phone and went to messages, pulling up the photos of the song Luke sent him. He read over it, eyes wide. This has to be his best work yet...but...I just...let's see, he thought. "Watcha reading, Alex," Flynn asked.   
His head shot up and he turned off his screen, "Nothing. Just...a message." "Hey, that reminds me...wasn't Willie supposed to come over this weekend," Julie asked. "So," Luke shouted, "Haha...what do you guys wanna do?"   
Julie and Flynn raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. "We didn't really have anything in mind," Julie shrugged. "We could watch a movie," Flynn shrugged, quickly covering up for Julie. Luke nodded, "One movie before practice. Alright."  
He stood up and walked over to the stack of movies underneath the television. "Anything specific," he asked. "Action," Flynn shouted. "Adventure," Julie smiled. "Sc-Fi," Alex added. "Uhm...alright. Let me see if we have something like that," he mumbled scanning through the DVD's.   
"Okay...does anyone know what Marvel is? Besides me and Alex," Luke asked. Flynn nodded, "Duh, dude." Julie raised an eyebrow, "Whats tha-..." Flynn covered her mouth, "Everyone does." Luke nodded and slid in the DVD, turning on the TV.

Reggie slowly opened his eyes, "What time is it?" He reached around for his phone; and when he found it brought it to him. He turned on the screen, 11:30. "Okay," he said to himself as he sat up, "Guess we should get to practice soon."  
He fond his shirt on Luke's nightstand and slipped it on. He grabbed his red plaided jacket, turns out he did leave it with Hayley and she had washed it than returned it, slipped it on. He yawned as stretched his arms, grabbing his Bass and Luke's Guitar.  
He set the guitar down, opened the door, picked it back up, walked out, and shut the door with his foot. "Guys," he called out. Alex shot up and smiled, "Yes! Reggie's up! Let's get to practice!"  
He walked over and grabbed Luke's guitar; he leaned in and whispered, "I kept her away from him." Reggie smiled sympathetically and whispered, "Thank you. But you really didn't have to."   
"What Spicy gossip is happening over here," Flynn asked, pulling Alex and Reggie down to her. "Nothing. Just discussing Christmas presents," Alex winked. Reggie smiled, "So nothing you need to know." Flynn pouted and ruffled their hair, letting them go, "Alright I'll meet you there."  
Julie raised an eyebrow, "Your not hitching a ride?" "Julie...no one hear has a car at the moment," Luke said. "Your kidding," she asked. "Parents are out of town," Luke shrugged. "Oh," Julie mumbled.  
Alex handed Luke his guitar and sighed, "Alright. See you there, Flynn. Let's go, shall we?"

Julie began to play her keyboard, "Hearts on fire, were no liars. So we say what we wanna say."  
She looked at Luke, gulped and continued to sing, "I'm awakened, no more faking. So we push all our fears away." She looked at Alex and smiled, "Don't know if I'll make it, cause I'm falling under. I close my eyes and feel my chest, beating like thunder."   
Finally, she looked at Reggie; who seemed lost in thought, "I wanna Fly-y. Come a-live," she got increasingly louder, "Watch me shine!"   
They all began to play their instruments and Luke began to sing with Julie, "I got a spark in me, hands up if you can see! And your a part of me! Hands up if your with me! Now till eternity, hands up if you believe! Been so long and now I'm finally free."  
Julie began to play the tambourine, "Were all bright now, what a sight now. Coming out like we're fire works. Marching in proud, turn it up loud, cause now we know what we're worth."   
Luke joined in once again, "We know we can make it, we're not falling down under. Close my eyes and feel my chest, beating like thunder. I-I wanna Fly-y come a-live. Watch me shine!"  
"Ohhhhhh," Alex and Reggie sang in the background.  
"I got a spark in me, hands up if you can see! And your a part of me, hands up if your with me! Now till eternity, hands up if you believe."  
Julie and Luke began to sing, "Been so long and now we're finally free."  
Reggie hopped over to Luke's microphone, and Luke happily moved out of the way to allow each of them more room. "Ohhhhh," Reggie continued. Alex looked at the two and smiled, good for them.   
"I got a spark in me, hands up if you can see. And your a part of me, hands up if your with me. Now till eternity! Hands up if you believe! Been so long and now I'm finally free!"  
Reggie turned away and began to walk back to his microphone as Julie and Luke sang together again.   
"I got a spark in me."  
"I got a spark in me."  
"And your a part of me."  
"You're a part of me."  
"Now till eternity."  
"Now till eternity."  
Julie turned back to the empty audience seats, "Been so long and now I'm finally free! I got a spark in me! Hands up if you can see!"  
"Ohhhhh."  
"And your a part of me, hands up if your with me," Julie held out the next word, "Yeahhhhh."  
"Now till eternity, hands up if you believe," Luke and Reggie sang. "Been so long and now I'm finally free," Julie joined back in, "Yeahhh."  
"Ohhhhhh."  
"Finally Free, yeahhhh."  
"Ohhhhh."  
"Been so long and now I'm finally free," Luke and Julie sang. Luke backed up from his microphone to let Julie finish the song out, "Finally Free-e."


	22. Chinese food

Julie sighed and leaned into the cushioned booth. "My throat hurts," Julie whined. Luke winced, "That's not good. You might need to go mute for a few days."   
"Mute," Nick questioned. "Yeah," Alex began, "When a singer sings a little to much and their throat gets dry and scratchy, they go on voice rest. Mute. So their throat can heal and it usually helps them preform better too."  
Flynn smiled, "You hear that. No talking until," she turned to Luke. "Tuesday," he said. "Tuesday," Flynn smiled. Julie sighed, "This sucks." "Ah," Flynn shouted. Julie sighed and mouthed, you guys suck. Flynn smiled and reached into her smaller version of her book bag, where she kept her wallet and everything.   
She grabbed a notepad and pen and handed it to her. Julie raised an eyebrow and took it. "You just...have a notepad and pen in case of this," Reggie asked. Flynn smiled and nodded, "Who's the unprepared one now?" Reggie playfully rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys ready to order," the waitress asked. Alex looked around and everyone nodded, "I believe so." "Okay, than what can I get you all," she asked. "I think I'll have the buffet," Alex said.  
"Anyone else," she asked. "Yeah I think that's what we're all getting," Luke said. "Okay, and drinks," she asked. "Water," Reggie, and everyone else replied. "Anything diet," Flynn said, turning to Julie, "That okay?"   
Julie nodded and mouthed, yeah. She nodded, "They will be here when you get back." "Thank you," Willie smiled. The waitress blushed slightly and walked away to get drinks.   
"Alright," Luke smacked the table slightly, "Let's go, shall we?" They all scooted out of the booth and went to buffet. 

"We should do this more often," Willie whispered. "Do what," Alex asked. "Go out with your friends," Willie replied. Alex smiled and nodded, "Yeah."  
They have yet to talk about this morning, which relieved Alex...and terrified him at the same time. Willie didn't act out of place, but Willie was like a newborn trying to read a book; unreadable. 

"You okay, Jules," Flynn asked. Julie shook her head no. "What's wrong," Flynn asked. Julie just shrugged and grabbed the handle to a spoon, scooping up some chicken. Flynn sighed, "Alright. Text me when we get back to the table." Julie simply nodded.

"I'm worried about Alex," Reggie whispered. "Me too," Luke mumbled, taking a quick glance towards him and Willie. "I mean...Willie doesn't seem to be acting different but..."Reggie sighed.  
"I know what you mean," Luke replied, grabbing a set of tongs. Reggie looked down at the food through the glass and sighed through his nose. "Hey," Luke turned and smiled at him, "Everything okay? You seem upset about something."   
Reggie shook his head, "I'm fine." "Is this about earlier? I," Luke paused, "I hope you know I wasn't trying to force you to do anything or make you uncomfortable." Reggie looked up at him and smiled sadly, "No. I know. It's not that." Luke raised an eyebrow but decided not to push into it.

Flynn patted her stomach, "That was great. We should go out for dinner after every practice." Reggie laughed sarcastically, "No." "Why not," Nick questioned. "I love you guys, but there is such a thing as time alone," Reggie said.   
"Oh, what are you gonna use it for," Willie asked. Alex smacked his arm. Luke laughed and placed his hand on Reggie's thigh under the table. Reggie blushed, "Just...you know. Homework and...stuff."   
"What stuff," Flynn smiled. "Personal things," Reggie said almost as a question. Flynn chuckled and shook her head, "I'm just teasing." Reggie sighed and smiled, "I know." 

"Hey Nick," Carrie smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. "What do you want Carrie," Flynn asked. "You haven't told them yet, honeybuns," she asked. "Honeybuns," Willie asked.   
"Guys," Nick turned to everyone, "Carrie and I are dating." "What," everyone shouted. Julies mouth dropped and her eyes went wide. "But Carrie is a Narcissistic, egotistical, gloat boat, spiteful, person," Flynn shouted.   
Carrie gasped dramatically placing a hand over her heart, "I am not! What you just said was spiteful." Alex furrowed his eyebrows, "Shut up Carrie." Reggie looked at Luke and nodded. Luke nodded and scooted out, allowing Reggie out.   
"Carrie could you just please...not right now," Reggie whispered looking around the restaurant noticing people staring at them. She scoffed and crossed her arms, "Whats it to you? What are you gonna do, go cry to your mommy? Oh wait...that's right. You don't have one!"  
"Aright," Luke shouted, standing up, "That's enough! Get out of here and take your boy toy with you!" "Luke," Nick whispered. Luke turned to him and sighed, "I'm sorry, Nick. But you can't be here if you going to let your girlfriend talk to us like that."   
"Flynn called her names first," he defended. "You know nothing about her," Flynn shouted. Carrie scoffed and pulled Nick to her side, "Fine. We're leaving. We have a date anyways."   
Reggie placed a twenty on the table, "I'm sorry. I can't be here right now." Julie looked at him sadly and watched as the young boy ran out of the restaurant. "Reggie," Luke called out. Carrie smiled and dragged Nick out of the restaurant.   
"Great! This is just great," Luke sighed angrily sitting back down. "Why not go after him," Willie asked. "I can't. I have to work in twenty minutes," he mumbled. "You can be late once," Flynn smiled. Alex shook his head, "You can't do that. In fact, Luke, you better get going."  
Luke nodded and grabbed his guitar, "I'll see you guys Monday." He placed a twenty dollar Bill on top of Reggie's and left.   
Alex got out his wallet and did the same adding a five as a tip, standing up, "I know where he is. I'll go stay with him." "I'll go with you," Willie smiled, placing fifteen dollars on top of everyone. Alex smiled and nodded as they left.   
Flynn sighed and turned to Julie, "You okay?" Julie shook her head and began to write something down. While she was doing this Flynn got out a ten and three ones, setting them with everyone else.   
Julie slid her the notepad and grabbed her wallet, grabbing a five, seeing as everyone else would've paid more and than some.   
"Did you see Reggie," Flynn read aloud, "He really needs Luke right now. Maybe I should wait till this has blown over to do anything." Flynn sighed, "Yeah. You're probably right. But I wouldn't wait to long."  
Julie raised an eyebrow but Flynn didn't need something written down to know what she was asking. "Because, the closer they get...if that's possible at this point...the more of a chance they'll have at getting together," Flynn explained.   
Julie nodded, understanding, and smiled. "Now come on. Sleepover at my house," she asked. Julie smiled and nodded.


	23. Sunset Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha I’m evil

Carlos swings his bat, hitting the ball into the putter fields. "Run, Carlos, run," Reggie and his coach shouted.   
"Doing pretty good out there, isn't he," Alex asked sitting beside him. Reggie jumped slightly but calmed down realizing who it was. "Yeah. He is," he smiled.   
But his smile quickly faded, "I'm sorry for running out." Alex smiled and rested his head on Reggie's shoulder, "Don't apologize. Carries a bitch." Reggie laughed slightly and rested his head on top of Alex's.   
"Not really. I mean, don't get me wrong she's not the nicest person...but I've seen worse," Reggie said. "No way," Alex smiled. "Oh definitely," he whispered.   
Reggie took his head off and Alex sat up too. Reggie turned to him, "Have you worked something out with Willie?" Alex sighed and slumped, "No. I'm relieved yet terrified."  
"So talk to him now," Reggie pointed to the concession stands, "He's next in line. We ate less than an hour ago," Reggie laughed. Alex smiled and looked at Willie as he stepped up to the counter, "He's just grabbing us drinks."   
"Ah," Reggie smiled, "Well either way...talk to him, okay? It almost breaks time, I'm going to go make sure Carlos knows I'm here," he said standing up and walking down towards the fence.

Willie sighed and sat down, "Where'd he go?" Alex pointed to Reggie, "He's Carlos's number one fan." Willie laughed and sat their drinks down.   
"Hey," Alex turned to him, "Can we talk?" Willie turned to him, with a confused face, "Of course. Why?" "This morning," Alex mumbled.   
Willies face fell, "Yeah." "Look, I...I never wanted you to see me like that! I swear I didn't mean to burst out like that. It's just...when they offend me, they offended you and everyone else. I...I couldn't let that slip by," he whispered.   
Willie cupped his cheek and smiled at him, "Hey...it's okay. I understand. That's why I didn't say anything about it. You can always come to stay at my place." "Really," Alex smiled.   
Willie nodded and gave him a quick kiss, "Of course, hot dog." Alex laughed, "It was one bad hotdog!" Willie smiled, "I will never let you live that down." "I know," he sighed and kissed Willies hand, "I love you."  
"I love you too."

The buzzer rang and Reggie smiled, seeing Carlos run up to him. "Reggie," he smiled. "Hey little dude," Reggie said holding up his fist. They fist-bumped through the fence and Carlos took off his helmet.   
"Sweaty," Reggie smiled. "Oh, you have no idea. Last Friday it was 26°...today it's almost 90! I hate L.A," he mumbled. Reggie frowned, "But I'm here." Carlos smiled, "Okay... you're the exception." Reggie laughed, "That was a pretty damn good home run earlier."  
"Thanks," he cheered. "Molina," get over here," his coach shouted. Carlos turned around and sighed, "You staying till the end?" "Of course," he smiled. "Great! See you later than Reggie," he smiled running towards the team. 

"Reggie, that you," Ray asked. Reggie turned around and smiled, "Hey Ray." "You here with anyone," he asked. Reggie nodded, pointing to the middle third row, where Alex and Willie were holding hands. "Can I sit with you three," he asked.  
"You don't have to ask, come on," he smiled, stepping up the bleachers, Ray following.  
"Hey, Mr. Molina," Alex waved. "Hey Mr. M," Willie greeted. "Hello boys," he smiled as he sat down at a comfortable distance from Reggie. 

Luke sighed and put on his best smile, "Welcome to Jimmy Martin, do you have a reservation?" "Uh, yeah. Under the name Shada," he smiled. Luke clicked the search button, and typed it in, "Jeremy Shada?"   
He nodded and Luke smiled. "From...the band Sunset Curve," he asked. "Yeah," he shrugged, "that reminds me...Charlie and Owen should be here soon, can you show them to my table?" "Yeah! Yeah, of course, follow me," he said.   
He had barely been upstairs because all of the big tables were downstairs, so aside from the fact he is gonna meet Sunset Curve, he's going upstairs.  
"Ah I wish Reggie was here," he mumbled. "Sorry," Jeremy asked. "Oh, sorry. I was just saying that I wish my boyfriend was here. He loves you guys," Luke smiled. "Oh," Jeremy sighed. "Anyway, here you are, can I get you anything while you waiting," he asked.  
Jeremy sat down, "Yeah. Wine and two margaritas, extra Lime." Luke nodded and quickly jotted it down, "I'll be right back with those."  
He walked down the steps and went straight into the kitchen, "Two Magarities, extra Lime. And Wine!" "You got it, boss, be ready in three," he shouted. Luke smiled, "Thanks Kayden!"   
He walked back over to the podium and wrote something on the datebook. He looked back up and noticed none other than Charlie Gillespie and Owen Joyner walk through the door.   
He smiled and forced himself to calm down when they walked up to him. "Reservations," he asked. He knew who they were with, but it was too policy to ask. "Uh, yeah. Jer said he'd meet us here," Charlie spoke.   
"Mr. Shada? He arrived about a minute ago. Follow me," he turned around and began to walk towards the table again. "Boss, I got the drink you ordered," Kayden smiled bringing them out on a tray. Luke stopped, causing the two to stop, too. He nodded and took the tray, "Thank you," he turned his head, "Sorry about that. Follow me."  
They nodded and followed him once again. Luke was quick, yet careful, going up the stairs and let out a sigh of relief when he reached the top. "Right this way," he said after a moment of pause and began to walk again.  
He set the tray on the opposite table as Charlie and Owen sat down. He gave Jeremy the Wine and handed the other two their margaritas. "I'll check in in a few minutes," he smiled grabbing the tray and rushing back downstairs.

"Welcome to Jimmy Martins, Reservation," he asked. She nodded, "Yeah. Carpenter." He typed it in me nodded, "Right this way Ms. Carpenter."  
She smiled and followed him, her party trailing behind her. He picked up the small tent that had her name on it and smiled, "One of our waiters will be with you soon. Please remain patient. Thank you." She nodded and they all sat down.   
He glanced at the podium, seeing another waiter standing there. He nodded and headed back upstairs.

"Are you three ready to order," he asked. Jeremy took a quick glance at both of them, "Yeah I believe so." Luke nodded and got ready to write down the orders.   
"I'll have the Torrisi Italian Specialty," Owen smiled closing the menu. "I'll have the steak bomb," Charlie smiled, also closing his menu. "I'll have the fish and steak salad," Jeremy said closing his menu.   
"Is that all," Luke asked. They smiled and nodded. Luke smiled and collected the menus, making his way towards the kitchen.

"Is it just me or does he look like a younger version of you, Charlie," Jeremy asked.


	24. Sunset Curve pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I just do that? Yes. Yes I did.

Luke placed the check on the table and began to collect the dishes. "Was everything to your satisfaction," he asked. "Yes, thank you," Jeremy said sliding the check towards him.  
"I got it Jer," Charlie said grabbing the check, too. "No, I got it guys," Owen said grabbing another corner. Luke shared glances between the three, chuckled nervously, and slowly left. 

"Last bit of dishes for a few minutes," Luke smiled, dumping them into the sink. "Thanks, dude," the woman smiled. "Haha. I'm on break, see you in a few," he waved.  
"I gotta take a piss," he mumbled, quickly walking towards the bathroom. 

"Don't drive off without me," Jeremy shouted opening the door to the bathroom. "Now I'm searching through our memories, searching for the ways to you and me. There's a stranger holding you," Luke sang as he washed his hands.  
Jeremy raised an eyebrow, that's my single. He turned off the water and motioned his hand in front of the paper towel box, "Little did I know the memory of us would haunt these streets. Little did I know, I'd have so many words to speak, but none to speak."  
"Not bad kid," Jeremy smiled. Luke jumped and turned around, "Oh Mr. Shada! You scared me!" Jeremy laughed, "Sorry, sorry. But you do have a really nice voice." "Really? I can also play guitar," Luke smiled.  
He knew he was acting like a five-year-old but he couldn't help it. Jeremy Shada- the Jeremy Shada- just complimented him! Him! He could faint.  
Jeremy nodded, "Really? If you'll meet me and my band outside in two minutes, I'd like to talk to you." Luke squealed, threw away the towel, and ran to find Hayley.

"Hayley! Hayley," he screamed running up to her. She turned around with a worried expression on her face, "Pouty Face? What's wrong?"  
He smiled and grabbed her shoulders, "Get. Reggie. Here. Now!" "Why," she asked. "Sunset. Curve," he smiled. Her mouth dropped, "Stall! Be back in five! Maggie," she pointed as she ran by, "You in charge till I get back!"  
Maggie smiled and nodded, "Do what you gotta do!" "Thanks," she shouted running out of the doors. Hey, key unlocked her car, opened the door, started the car, closed the door, and was off.  
Luke rolled his eyes and smiled, seeing Jeremy walking out the door. "Maggie, Cover for me too," he asked. She nodded and he quickly rushed out towards Jeremy. 

"Luke! Over here," Jeremy waved. He turned his head and smiled, walking over to them. "Charlie, Owen, you know who this is, right," he asked. "Of course. Whatcha doing out here," Charlie's asked.  
"I asked him to meet me out here," Jeremy shrugged. "Okay...why," Owen asked. "Because," he sighed and turned to Luke, "You playing anywhere anytime soon? They wouldn't believe me if I told them."  
Luke thought for a second, "Yeah, actually. My high school dance this coming Friday. Why?" Jeremy looked at the other two and smiled, "Would you mind if we came to watch?"  
Luke wanted to pass out. This...all this was a dream, right.  
He pinched himself and smiled, nope. He looked back up at them, hearing Hayley's car speeding in the background. "Yeah, sure," he shrugged. "If you think I can sing, wait till you head out lead singer," he smiled. "You're in a band," Owen asked.  
Luke nodded. "What's your guys' name," Charlie asked. Luke sighed, "We don't have an official one. We were planning to go big after graduation, but one of our bandmates is moving." "I'm sorry," Charlie and Owen whispered. 

Hayley slammed her car door shut, hearing the other two slam soon after. "Where is he," Alex asked. Hayley look around and smiled, pointing at him, "There! Come on!"  
Reggie, Alex, and Willie all rushed behind her, making their way through the crowd. "Luke," she shouted, "Are we too late?!"  
Jeremy, Owen, and Charlie raised an eyebrow. Luke turned around and smiled, "No!" Hayley laughed as they all came to a stop behind Luke.  
Their mouths hung open, it was true. Sunset curve- the Sunset Curve- was right here! Right now!  
Luke cleared his throat and pointed to Reggie, "This is our bassist," he pointed to Alex, "our drummer," he pointed to Willie, "The drummers' boyfriend," he pointed to Hayley, "Everyone's sister."  
Charlie laughed, "Wonderful to meet all of you." Reggie and Alex smiled, "He talked to me!" "Tell them the good news Luke," Owen said. Their excitement came to a stop as Luke turned around.  
"Guess...who's coming to see us perform Friday," he shouted. It took Alex and Reggie's brain a minute to click. "Seriously," they mumbled. Luke smiled and nodded, "I wouldn't joke about this!" Reggie and Alex looked at each other and squealed, jumping up and down.  
Charlie looked at his phone as it began to ring. With a smile from the commotion, he answered, "Hey Mads." "Maddi," Jeremy and Owen asked turning to him. Charlie nodded, "Alright. On our way." "Sorry," Jeremy said stopped the commotion, "We have to go."  
"Where is your school anyways," Jeremy asked. "I could just escort you if you want," Hayley blurted out. They all turned to her, shocked. "Alright then," Jeremy smiled, "Well see you again Friday at...."  
"7:30. The dance starts at Eight," Hayley said. Jeremy nodded and shut the door. All three waved from inside the car as it drove off. 

"Someone call Julie! We have to get back to our shifts," Luke shouted dragging Hayley back in with him.  
Reggie knew he should enjoy the moment. Knew he shouldn't have read so much into that statement, but he did. He frowned and looked at the night sky. No stars, as usual, but it was still a beautiful sight.  
Alex looked at Reggie and his face fell. He turned to Willie, "Call Julie for me please?" Willie smiled and nodded, "Of course." He kissed his cheek and walked to a slightly quieter place to make the call.  
Alex smiled and placed his hand on Reggie's shoulder, "Hey. You okay?" Reggie smiled sadly, "Yeah." "I'm sorry," Alex sighed. Reggie shrugged, "It's fine. I'm going back to my house." Alex opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of anything.  
It wasn't Luke's fault, he was like one of those girls that's friendly with everyone, but all the guys think that she's flirting when she's not.


	25. Secret besties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist?
> 
> Yes, yes there is
> 
> I fell in love with my bestfriend: Adriana Costa

Luke yawned and shut the door, locking it instinctively. "Reggie?! Reggie I'm home! Sorry I'm later than usual! I had to make up my fifteen minutes," he shouted.   
When he didn't get a reply, he straightened, "Reggie?" "Dear? You're home late," Emily smiled. Luke jumped slightly, "Yeah. Uhm, is Reggie here?" Emily shook her head, "I'm afraid not. I haven't heard from him sense Friday morning."   
Luke sighed and slowly dragged himself to his room, pulling out his phone. He pulled up his messages, clicked on the Pinned photo of him holding Reggie, and typed: I know it's late, but I was wondering if everything was okay. It's been a wild day and I wanna check up.  
He turned off his screen, plugging his phone into his charger and flipped on to the bed. He was to tired to change. "Be safe," he mumbled as sleep took over his body. 

Reggie stared at the ceiling, when his mattress vibrated. He shifted his head looking at the notification. Message from Luke: I know it's late but I was wondering if...  
He didn't bother sliding over to read the rest. Instead he flipped over his screen and continued to stare at the ceiling.   
He knew he was over thinking it, but it didn't stop him from over thinking it. He get bed, though. It was a private conversation, he was never supposed to hear it.   
Did he blame Julie? Of course not. You can't control who you like any more than you can control who they like. But...did Luke like him?  
Sure he said that he did, multiple times. But saying it and meaning it are two completely different things.

He sighed, his wall turning to a hue of orange and purple. He looked at his phone and groaned, 6:30.   
Not a wink of sleep.  
He threw his blankets off, got dressed, and was on his two minute walk to the school. His earbuds were in, blaring "Majorie" by Taylor Swift, singing just as beautiful as she was.   
It was his new favorite song. He found it by complete accident, but he was okay with that.   
The chill of the morning air on the heat of his cheeks sent a shiver down his spine. LA wasn't one for cold seasons, but when it got cold...it got cold. He enjoyed it though.   
The cold let him feel free. Especially one Christmas. It was so bad at home that when he ran out, and it was almost zero he didn't notice. It wasn't until one a police officer found him passed out on a bench and brought him home.  
His parents were furious.  
It wasn't a good day.

The sound of his keys jingling echoed the empty corridor. He took a few steps in and turned on the lights. He sighed and took in the feel of his second home, the first being Luke.  
The thought got his slight smile to quickly drop. Even before he knew he loved Luke, he couldn't seem to get the boy out of his mind. It was irritating, yet comforting.   
He walked up the stairs to the stage and walked towards Luke's guitar. He kept a six string at his house and the beach house, and brought it with them yesterday. He was going to play them a sample of some song, but never got the time.   
He slid his hand down the neck, hearing the metal strings under his fingertips create an unforgiving sound. He grabbed the base of the neck, picked the guitar up, wrapped the strap around his neck and grabbed a pick. 

"Do you remember when I said I'd always be there? Ever since we were ten, baby. When we were out on the playground playing pretend. I didn't know it back then."

Luke sighed and rolled his shoulders back. He placed his hand on the knob and dragged it down, opening the door.   
"You were right," Alex smiled. Luke laughed, "Always am." Alex rolled his eyes, "Just take the compliment." "Never," Luke whispered.   
Willie rolled his eyes and draped his arm around Alex neck, "Let's go." Alex smiled and nodded.  
Luke's ears practically perked up at the sound of his six string. Sure, every guitar was made to sound the same but you could always tell.   
"Is that Reggie," Alex questioned. "I don't know," Luke placed his hand on the corner as he peaked around the corner.

"This is something like a movie and I don't know how it ends, yeah. But I fell in love with my best friend."

Their eyes widened. "Dude," Willie snickered, "He wrote a song about you." Luke glared at him before turning back to Reggie.

"Why would I tell you I loved you, when you seemed so happy without me by your side?"  
"Now I realize you are the only one. I hope it's not to late to show it. Grow old together, feelings I had before. Back when we were so innocent."  
"I just want all your love, yeah that's so unreal. I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you-...."

Flynn shook her head, "Reggie, man, I don't know how you do it. But, you do it alright." Reggie smiled, "Really?"   
Flynn smiled, "But why did you call me so late last night, telling me to meet you hear this early?" Reggie sighed and placed Luke's guitar on its stand.  
"I need to talk to you, privately," Reggie whispered. Flynn smiled and shrugged, "Alright. Shoot." "I know," he mumbled. Flynn raised an eyebrow, "Know what?"   
"That...Julie likes Luke," Reggie whispered.

Luke's eyes widened, what? Why would Julie like him? Why did Reggie know? 

"Butt dialed," Flynn asked. Reggie nodded, "It...hurt me. But I wanted to make sure you were okay." "I..." Flynn began.   
Reggie smiled and opened his arms for a hug. Flynn's lips quivered as she rushed into Reggie's warmth. "I'm so sorry, Flynn," he whispered. "It hurts, Reggie," her voice was shaky as she held back tears.   
"I know. I'm sorry. We're both in love with idiots, huh," he smiled. Flynn smiled and laughed sadly, "Yeah. I guess we are."   
Flynn sniffers and pulled away from Reggie, "On a scale from one to pissed how bad was it when they found out?" "Probably a solid...angry-protective," he shrugged. Flynn smiled sadly, "Thats good right?"   
"I think so..." Reggie raised an eyebrow. Flynn laughed, "I love you." Reggie smiled, "Who wouldn't." Flynn scoffed and playfully punched Reggie's shoulder, "Dork."  
"Geek."


	26. Sick feelings

Alex looked at Luke and swallowed. The angry-confused Luke was never good. "What is he talking about," Willie whispered. Alex looked at him, his eyes telling him 'not now'. Willie nodded. 

Luke pried himself off the wall, he needed to calm down. Reggie had been through a lot since he was born. He doesn't need to add fuel to the fire. 

"You guys are here early," Luke smiled. They both jumped slightly and turned to him. Reggie smiled, "Yeah. Flynn was helping me with a soundcheck." 

Luke nodded and turned to Flynn, "Thanks." Flynn smiled, "I am your manager." Alex laughed as he walked up beside Luke, "Always?" Flynn nodded, "Always."m

She sighed and grabbed her book bag, "I'm off to finish the homework due two weeks ago. Have fun!" Reggie laughed and shook his head, turning to Luke. "You seen Julie," he asked. 

Luke raised an eyebrow, Reggie was a great actor. He took a deep breath, don't lose it, he repeated to himself. "No," he mumbled. Reggie shrugged, "Alright. Guess we'll wait."

Alex tapped Luke on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow him backstage. Luke let out a frustrated sigh and followed ignoring the confused looks between both Reggie and Willie.

"Calm down," Alex whispered. Luke grunted, "It's just frustrating." "I know, I know. But not now and definitely not here, okay," Alex pleaded.

Luke nodded, "I know. But...the least he could've done is tell us." Alex nodded, "You're right. But we all have our reasons for keeping secrets. It's Monday. I'm tired."

He turned and looked back at Luke, "Just enjoy him while you got him. You only have four days left." And with that, he walked back to them.

Luke felt like he got hit with a freight train of nausea. All the memories, the songs, the band. "I'm gonna be sick," he mumbled grabbing his stomach. As if it would help.

Julie tapped his shoulder. He jumped slightly and turned around, "Oh," he sighed, "Hey Julie." Her face showed concern and she held up her notepad. He raised an eyebrow and read aloud, "You okay?" He gave her a very unconvincing smile and nodded, "Yeah. Sorry. Nerves." She gave him the 'I'm not that dumb' look and wrote something down in her notepad.

"Don't fuck with me," Luke read. "I'm not," he squeaked. Julie just sighed and slid it back into her pocket. Signaling she was keeping an eye on him and walked up to everyone.

She was still on voice rest so, the most they could do was practice instruments.

She waved as she walked over to everyone else. "Hey Julie," they all smiled.

Luke still stood there. This was all happening too fast. Friday was the last time he was ever going to see Reggie. He stomached rumbled as he rejoined everyone. He could see the concern in Reggie's eyes and forced his breakfast and last night's dinner to stay in his stomach.

He knows it'll be a fresh start for Reggie. Knows it'll make him at least one or two percent happier to be away from everything. Reggie didn't want to move, he probably just didn't want to look eager.

Of course, he didn't want Reggie to move. But he also knows exactly what it's like...in a way. Sure his mom and dad never physically abused him, and they never intentionally mentally abused him. They were concerned, he understood. 

Reggie's parents....not so much.

  
After what can only be described as a shitty practice, they all head to class. With Alex and Luke on alert, Julie not being able to sing and Reggie just lost in thought, it was very productive.

Now, Luke sat in Math. He hated it. He could pay attention for hours and understand nothing. This was his second year, too! It was annoying. Besides, they had calculators and Google. Why did they need to learn what the ratio of something or the other was? He didn't know!

His phone vibrated, and he turned to Alex. Alex looked at him and shrugged, saying it wasn't him. Luke turned his head forward and glanced down. He opened the message, it was from Reggie: _You free tonight_? Luke smiled and replied: _Yeah. I'll always have time for you_. Reggie sent a laughing face: _Good. I have to get back to class now. I love you_.

Luke's heart skipped a beat: _I love you too._

He turned to Alex who gave a knowing smile. He was about to mouth him something when the teacher yelled, “Luke, Alex, please pay attention.”

They rolled their eyes and turned back to her, “Sorry.” She smiled and continued with her lesson. They shared a quick glance. Luke with a confused look, Alex with a smile. 

  
Luke stood under the tree at the back of the school and tapped his foot to the beats of the drums. He was listening to Adore you by Harry Styles.

What could he say? He loves the man and his music. He wasn’t sorry.   
  
A sudden tap on his shoulder caused him to jumped and quickly turn around. Reggie and Alex looked at him, “Did we scare you?” Luke chuckled nervously, “No. Of course not.”

Reggie and Alex shared unconvincing looks and smiled, “Okay.” Luke took out his earbuds and wrapped them around his phone, “So do we have plans or something later?” Reggie smiled and nodded, “I’m taking you out. Dress nice.” 

“Like how nice,” Luke asked as they exited through the back of the school. “Formal,” Alex said. “Wait,” Luke stopped and looked at Alex, “Do you know what it is?” They both smiled and nodded. Luke looked at Reggie, “What is it?”

“A surprise,” Reggie shrugged. Luke groaned and smiled, “I hate you.” “I love you too,” Alex chirped. Reggie and Luke laughed.   
  
“I would pick you up, but I lack a car. Meet you at my house, seven o’clock,” Reggie asked. Luke smiled and nodded, “Seven it is. But I’ll have to go shopping.” “No, you don’t. Just wear what you’d usually wear it work in,” Reggie said.

“Ah. So not like Prom formal,” Luke said. Reggie nodded, “Formal enough to be considered formal.” “Alright.” 

Reggie stared at himself in the mirror. He straightened out his jacket. He was wearing a red and black patterned jacket with a black button-up underneath, and a pair of black slacks.

“Are you done,” Hayley called out from beyond the door. “Yeah,” Reggie replied opening the door. Hayley gasped and covered her mouth, “Reggie...”

“What,” he looked at himself, “What's wrong?” She smiled and hugged him, “My baby is growing up. Reggie chuckled and returned the hug, “It’s just a date. Not like I’m becoming famous.” 

Hayley sighed and released herself, “Reggie...do you want to stay here?” “Of course,” Reggie smiled sadly, “But it’s fine.” Hayley opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door.

She squealed excitedly and quickly fixed a fallen piece of Reggie’s hair. “I’ll take my leave,” she whispered walking towards the back door. “Thanks for the help, Hayley,” he smiled. She nodded and slipped out. 

There was another knock and he quickly turned and began to walk, “Coming!” 

Luke took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Why was he so nervous anyway? He wiped his sweat dripped palms on his jacket, straightening out in the process.

He heard the knob clicked and immediately looked up as the door opened. Luke stared, his mouth agape. Reggie was...gorgeous.

Reggie blushed and cleared his throat, “You look very nice.” “Yeah,” Luke mumbled at a loss for words, “You look...wow.” Reggie smiled and twirled, “Thank you.” 

Luke smiled and held out his hand, “Ready?” Reggie nodded, grabbed his phone and keys. He grabbed Luke’s hand and shut the door.

Luke pulled him to his chest and Reggie squeaked, getting used to it. Luke smiled and pulled back a fallen piece of hair, “You're gorgeous.” Reggie blushed, “You're not too bad yourself.” Luke smiled and placed a quick kiss on Reggie’s lips. “Let’s go, shall we,” he asked. Reggie nodded, “We shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^To everyone from my Tumblr, I’d like to apologize. In order to get this book done in time, I will not be able to make an original song. I am sorry. But, if it happens to be in the second book...^


	27. I...I cant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Mentions of Reggie/Flynn

Luke flopped face first on his bed. Reggie laughed, hanging up their jackets, "Why are you so tired? I thought you had fun tonight." Luke turned his head and smiled, "Tonight was amazing Reg. I'm just tired."

Reggie unbuttoned his shirt, lazily folded it, and placed it on top of Luke's dresser. Luke sat up and did the same thing as Reggie slid off his belt. "Thanks again for letting me stay," Reggie smiled.

"Of course," Luke returned the smile, "You're always welcome here. You know that, right?" Reggie nodded slightly and looked at his feet, suddenly interested in the floor. "I just don't wanna burden you or your parents. You've all been so great to me," he mumbled.

"Reggie," Luke began, "You're never a burden." Reggie gave an unconvincing smile, "Thanks." "Hey," Luke stood up, "I mean it." "I...I don't know," Reggie sighed.

Luke placed his hand on the back of Reggie's neck, catching the other's attention. Luke caressed him, "You are...my everything." Reggie's lips quivered, "L...Luke." Luke smiled and gently pulled Reggie into his arms.

"I love you," he whispered. Reggie returned the hug and rested his forehead on Luke's shoulder. His eyes watered. He sighed and closed his eyes as the tears fell. "I love you too," he whispered.

Luke smiled and pulled back slightly. His smile saddened when he saw the tears on Reggie's face. He gently cupped Reggie's cheek and wiped a tear-off. "Luke," Reggie's voice broke, "Say that again. Please."

Even if Luke didn't really mean it, it warmed his heart. Made him feel like he had a chance with him after all. He loved feeling like this but loved Luke made him feel like this more.

"I love you," he whispered slowly leaning in, "I love you," he placed his forehead with Reggie's, "I love you." He sweetly connected their lips. Reggie followed Luke's lead and closed his eyes.

He brought one of his hands up and tangled it into Luke's hair. It was a long, sensual, kiss. Not sloppy. He loved it.

Luke pulled back and opened his eyes. He smiled at Reggie, "I love you." Reggie whimpered quietly. He felt complete with Luke here with him. Like this.

"Again," he whispered. Luke smiled, closed his eyes, and gave Reggie a short kiss. "Again," he repeated. Luke repeated his action, "I love you."

"Luke," Reggie gasped. Luke smiled, "Yeah?" "Again. Please. I need this. I need you," Reggie whimpered.

Luke's heart stopped. What? This is was just a dream, right? It had to be.

Reggie looked at him, concerned now written on his face. "Is everything okay," he asked. Luke shook himself awake again and smiled at Reggie.

"Better than okay," he whispered. Reggie smiled and closed his eyes when Luke kissed him. God, he never wanted this to end. He wanted to stay here. In Luke's arms. Forever.

Luke slowly began to walk back to the bed, not breaking the kiss. He sat down, bringing Reggie with him.

Reggie straddled his waist and slowly pulled away from Luke. He raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" Reggie shook his head slightly and smiled, "Nothing. You're just so beautiful."

Luke blushed, but before Reggie could say anything about it he connected their lips once more. Reggie sighed and smiled. He didn't wanna leave this. Luke. Alex. Julie. Flynn.

_"I know. Julie likes Luke._ "

Luke stopped suddenly and slowly pulled away. "Luke," Reggie questioned. Luke sighed and mumbled to himself, "I can't keep pretending."

Reggie felt his heartbreak. He knew it.

"Reggie...how could you tell Flynn before you told me? I thought you trusted me," Luke mumbled. Reggie's eyes widened, "You were there this morning?" Luke sighed and nodded, "All of were. Don't worry, though, only me and Alex knew what was going on."

Reggie frowned, "I wish you would've told me sooner." "I know," Luke sighed, "I'm sorry I ruined the moment." "No," Reggie shook his head and placed a quick kiss on Luke's lips, "I'm sorry."

"I'm so sorry," Reggie repeated. "Shhh," Luke whispered, "Just...tell me you didn't tell her." Reggie shook his head, "No. She found out." "How," he asked. "A few months back when I was out 'sick' and Flynn stopped by with notes," Reggie began.

_Flynn knocked on the door, with a smile on her face. She has never been to Reggie's house by herself, it was weird._

_"Get the door, boy!"_

_She raised an eyebrow, everything okay in there? But she wasn't about to judge someone who she couldn't even see, maybe He's just having a bad day._

_She heard a hand on the knob and suddenly the air tensed around her. Why was she so nervous? It was Reggie. Maybe she shouldn't have come alone. Brought Julie, or Alex, or Luke. Why was she so stubborn?_

_Her eyes met the gaze of the person who opened the door. It was Reggie. But..., not Reggie?_

_Her eyes widened looking at him. His face was covered in a mix of colors. "Reggie?"_

_For the first time, Reggie looked up to meet her gaze. His eyes widened, "Flynn? What...what are you doing here?" Her arms dropped from her chest, "I just came to give you the notes from today."_

_Reggie glanced back, his mother and father preoccupied, he slipped out and closed the door. "You should've called," he whispered. "I...see that now," she mumbled._

_His glazed-over eyes looked at her, "I...please. Don't say anything!" "Reggie...this isn't okay," she whispered. "I...I know," he sighed and slumped, "Just please?" "But..."_

_He cut her off, "I know, I know. Trust me, I know. I just...I don't want people to find out. I wanna tell them on my own accord." "I understand but you have to know this isn't okay," Flynn pleaded. "Of course. I just," he paused, "I'm sorry you found out like this."_

_"Does at least Luke and Alex know," she asked. He shook his head, "No. Not yet." "Why not," she asked. "I love them both...but they wouldn't listen to me. You know this," he sighed. "Yeah," she mumbled, "But I'll only Lee quiet on one condition."_

_"Of course. Anything," he whispered. "You have to keep me in touch. If I can't say anything to anyone and you won't I want to be able to help you. I want to be by your side," she smiled sadly at him._

_Reggie chuckled sadly and smiled at her, "Alright. Fair enough." She opened her arms, "Now get in here. I need reassurance." Reggie sniffled and walked into Flynn's arms. She immediately enclosed him in her arms and sighed, "I love you. Know that."_

_Reggie smiled, "Thank you."_

"So...long story short she gave me everything but the notes," Reggie smiled. Luke stared at him, "What?"

His brain wouldn't let him process it. Reggie's smile fell, "Luke..." "I...could've come that day. But... I...."

He blamed himself. Reggie has been suffering for years. And he never knew.

Reggie cupped his cheek and turn Luke to him, "Stop that. Don't blame yourself." Luke looked at him, giving him a puppy face, "How could I not?"

"Because it's not your fault. None of it was or ever will be," Reggie whispered. "But Reggie," Luke began, "I could've done more. I could've been there for you like Flynn has been. I could've..."

Reggie silenced him by planting his lips on to Luke's. "You did so much more than you'll ever know," he whispered leaning his forehead against Luke's, "You. Just...You just existing made my life worth living. If not for you..." they made eye contact, "I wouldn't be here. Right now. With you. Thank you."


	28. So much more...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Mentions of Suicide⚠️

"What," Luke spoke. "You heard me," Reggie sighed slipping off Luke's lap and sitting beside him. "Reg...Reggie are you serious right now," he asked turning to him.

Reggie nodded, "Of course." "You mean you..." Luke stopped, "You tried to..." Reggie nodded and Luke's eyes fell to his wrist. "You can't see them much anymore. It was over a year ago," Reggie mumbled.

Luke felt sick. Now that he looked, he could see them. Almost as if they were fresh. He'd known Reggie for years, only known his suffering for a week. But now that it's here...in front of him, how could he not see it? How couldn't he notice it?

God, he was stupid.

Luke silently glided his finger over the faded scars, with tears in his eyes. "Thank you," he choked out. "For what," Reggie mumbled. "Being alive," Luke smiled sadly at him. Reggie returned the smile and pulled Luke in for a hug.

Luke quickly wrapped his arms around Reggie's waist and sunk his chin into Reggie's collar bone. "You...You helped me through so much more than you will ever know. Just hearing your voice or thinking about you always helped," Reggie sniffles and pulled back, "You know...When I was about to finish it I got a random text from you. I still remember what it says."

"Oh yeah," Luke chuckled, "what's that?" "Hey, Reggie. I noticed you seemed a little off at band practice earlier, wanted to make sure you were okay. I know, you were probably just daydreaming about something...but I wanted to make sure. I love you," Reggie smiled, "and then like seventeen heart emojis after that."

"That's not true," Luke shook his head. "You used to be so little," Reggie smiled, "I wanted to pinch your cheeks." "Alright," Luke pulled back from Reggie, "That's enough." Reggie just stared at him, with a smile plastered on his face.

Luke stared right back. The shared moments on stage was nothing compared to now. If Alex were here, thankfully not, he would say something like: "You two just ooze chemistry."

And, yes, even though it was accurate, it was still embarrassing to be called out like that.

Reggie placed a quick kiss on Luke's lips and smiled, "I love you." "I love you too," Luke whispered back.

Reggie jolted awake to the sound of screaming. He turned to Luke's side of the bed, noticing he was no longer there. Concerned, he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Mom, please," Luke pleaded, "Don't do this!" "Emily," Mitch whispered, "Calm down."

"Calm down?! Calm down?! Why would I calm down?! I had to find out myself! You never told me you were gay," Emily shouted.

Reggie's heart stopped, oh no.

"I..." Luke began. "You know I'll love you no matter what! Why would you hide it from me," Emily shouted. Mitch smiled and turned to Luke, "She's right. We support you in your everyday life but we are disappointed you didn't tell us yourself."

"I know," Luke sighed, "I wanted to...but...I was scared. It's not exactly easy." Emily took a deep breath and smiled, "You know what this means?" Luke raised an eyebrow and looked at her, "What?"

"You'll have to keep your door open when Reggie comes over," she laughed. "Mom," Luke shouted, his face flushed. Mitch joined in the laugh, "You're embarrassing him, Ems." "That's what he gets for not telling me," Emily sighed.

Luke face Palmed, "I'm going back into my room." "Leave the door open," Emily teased. Luke smiled and rolled his eyes, opening his door.

"Reggie," he asked. Reggie was smiling with tears in his eyes. Luke slowly shut the door, not sure what else to do.

Reggie laughed and threw himself into Luke's arms. Luke, still confused, smiled, and returned the hug. "What's wrong? What happened," he asked.

Reggie leaned back and cupped Luke's cheeks, "I just...I love you so much." Luke smiled, "I love you too." "I will say that as much as possible from now on," Reggie whispered. Luke sighed contently and let himself melt into Reggie's arms.

"We should probably get ready for school, huh," Luke asked. "That's right," Reggie pulled away and smiled at him, "It's only Tuesday."

Luke's heart sunk into his stomach, "Yeah. Tuesday." Reggie raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" "Just...I only have four days left with you, ya know? I'm not ready to let go," Luke mumbled walking over to his closet.

Reggie smiled sadly at him, "Yeah. Me too." "But," Reggie began, "on the bright side that's still ninety-six hours with me." Luke turned to him, "Why do you know how many hours that is?" Reggie shrugged, "I don't know."

Luke rolled his eyes and smiled, turning back to the clothes in his closet.

Reggie smiled and waved, "Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Patterson!" Emily smiled and waved back, "Always happy to help."

Reggie turned to Luke as they started walking to the auditorium. "You know...this is nice," Reggie sighed. "What is? Walking when is 50° outside," Luke smiled.

Reggie playfully hit his arm, "No you doofus. I was going to say spending quality time with you." Luke blushed slightly, "I'm not a doofus." Reggie pulled Luke into his side and rested his head on his shoulder, "No. You're my doofus."

Luke chuckled, "Possessive much?" Reggie shrugged, "What can I say? Who wouldn't want a piece of that fine ass?" Luke laughed and pushed Reggie just enough for him to let go. "You obviously do," Luke mumbled. "Damn right I do," Reggie smiled.

Reggie sighed and grabbed his lanyard, "Let's get on with practice then, shall we?" Luke rolled his eyes and smiled, "Yeah."

Reggie unlocked the door and opened it. He inhaled deeply and sighed, "I'm gonna miss this place." "Me too," Luke sighed.

Reggie raised an eyebrow and turned to him, "Why would you miss it?" "Because without you there's no band. With no band...no need to be in here," Luke mumbled.

Reggie frowned, "That's not true. You guys will still have assembly's to go to." Luke chuckled, "Like I actually go to those." Reggie shrugged, "Yeah. You're right."

They sat on the edge of the stage, dangling their feet off the edge. Reggie sighed and rested his head on Luke's shoulder.

Julie yawned and reached for the door, smiling when it opened. "I hate morning practice," She mumbled. It was Tuesday, she was off voice rest. It was nice to communicate again.

She walked towards the stage and stopped abruptly when she saw Luke and Reggie on the edge of the stage. She ducked down, what are they doing?

"I love you," Reggie smiled. Luke smiled, too, "I love you more." Reggie took his head off his shoulder, "Oh-ho no. We are not starting that. You will lose." Luke gasped, dramatically placing a hand over his heart, "No I won't!"

Julie felt her heart stop. She knew this was a possibility, heck for the longest time she wanted it to happen. But...now that it actually was happening. Here. In front of her. She felt saddened.

Alex cleared his throat, and she immediately turned around. "Oh," she sighed, "Hey Alex." He smiled sadly at her, "I'm sorry." She shook her head and smiled sadly at him, "Don't be. It was only a matter of time," she turned to them, "I'm happy for them."


	29. Cant you see...I’m fucking in love with you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we reaching an end point?   
> Yes. Yes we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired~ Alan Walker

"Julie," Flynn shouted busting her door open, "I came as soon as I heard!" Julie sniffles and slowly lifted her head off her pillow, "Flynn?"

Flynn wiped her own tears and gently shut Julie's door. "Jules...I'm so sorry," she whispered. Julie shook her head and smiled sadly at her, "D...Don't be. It's not your fault. I should've seen it coming."

"Julie," Flynn whispered, rubbing her arm, "I don't know what else to say." Julie sniffled and wrapped her arms around Flynn's waist, resting her head in her thighs.

"Don't say anything. Just...just hold me," Julie sniffled. Flynn smiled sadly and nodded.

"Dude, don't you think you were a little harsh on Julie," Alex asked. Luke looked at him, "How so?"

"Well you defined let her down easy, but you were her first crush. Dude, telling her that you could never think of her that way...probably destroyed her," Alex mumbled. Luke stopped, "Are you being serious?"

Alex nodded, "Dead."

_"Hey, Julie. Can I talk to you for a second," Luke asked. She plastered on a fake smile and nodded, "Of course."_

_They walked backstage. Luke took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." "For what," Julie asked nervously. "Julie...I know how you feel about me. I...I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way," Luke said._

_Julie forced out a laugh, "Ever heard of white lies? I don't like you. Well, not the way you're thinking." "Julie," Luke took a deep breath, "What you just said was a white lie."_

_As if Julie deflated, she slumped, "I...I know. I'm sorry." Luke gently placed his hand on her shoulder, catching her attention. "You are an amazing, young, beautiful, talented, woman. And I'm flattered. Really, I am. But...I'm in love with someone else. I am truly sorry," he whispered._

_Tears clouded her eyes, "Reggie? Right?" Luke gave her the 'please don't make me answer that when you know the answer' look, "Yeah." Julie sighed and forced a smile, "No. it's fine. I'm happy for you."_

_"I just...I know it not what you wanted to hear," Luke began. "No. No! It's fine. I completely understand. This doesn't change anything between us, does it," Julie asked. Luke shook his head, "Not unless you want it to."_

_"Of course not," Julie held out her pinkie, "Just because the bands only got three days left doesn't mean our friendship does." Luke nodded and intertwined their pinkies, "Yeah."_

Luke sighed and facepalmed, "You're right. I just...I wanted her to know before she got her hopes up." "I know, man. Trust me. But either way, it wasn't ending good," Alex sighed.

Luke's shoulders slumped, "Yeah." "Alright, well, this is me," Alex pointed to a small house. Luke smiled, "Tell Willie I said hello." "I won't do that," Alex smiled, walking up the small path. "Dork," Luke shouted. "Love you too," Alex smiled, opening the door.

Luke sighed and looked at his phone screen. No messages. From Reggie, Julie, or Flynn for that matter. He slid his phone back into his pocket and rolled his shoulders, effectively popping his back.

He was starting to get worried. Yeah, now that he thought about it...maybe saying that to Julie wasn't the best idea ever. But, who knows?

Flynn gently brushed her fingers through Julie's hair. It was difficult at first, but the more she did it the easier, and softer, it got.

If it wasn't for the occasional tear Flynn felt, she would've thought Julie had fallen asleep. Heck, maybe she was asleep. It's not unheard of to cry in your sleep. She's done it...more than once.

You know the saying: Fall in love with your best friend? Yeah, don't. That's a bad idea. At least, from Flynn's experience so far. Now...true love might be a thing, who will ever freaking know?

Julie turned to look up at Flynn, "I don't understand." "What," Flynn asked smiling sadly down at her. "Part of me wants Luke, ya know? But part of me can't imagine him with anyone but Reggie. How...what does that make me," she asked.

"Human," Flynn smiled. "Flynn," Julie sighed and closed her eyes, "Sing to me? Please? It always helps me feel better." Flynn smiled and nodded.

_"I see those tears in your eyes. And I feel so helpless inside. Oh, girl, no need to hide...just let me love you when your heart is tired."_

Flynn placed her hands on top of Julies _, "Cold hands, red eyes. Packed two bags at midnight. Been there for weeks, I'm glad you don't know what goodbye means. Just roll up your sleeves, just forget about this mess."_

_"I'll always be on your sidelines. On your sidelines. I see those tears in your eyes, I feel so helpless inside. Oh, come on, there's no need to hide. Just let me love you when your heart is tired."_

_"If your ghost pulls you apart, and it feels like you've lost who you are. Come on, there's no need to hide. Just let me love you when your heart is tired."_

Julie smiled and intertwined their fingers, "That was beautiful. Did you write that?" Flynn shrugged, "You could say that."

Julie laughed, "Hey Flynn...do you think I'll ever find someone like Luke?" Flynn stopped breathing, _oh God._ "Flynn," Julie asked. Flynn shook her head, letting air back into her lungs, "Yeah. Of course, Jules. You're 16, you have the rest of your life ahead of you."

Julie sighed and sat up, "Maybe you're right. Thanks." "Of course. I love y-..."

"What was that," Julie asked. "I was saying I love yo-yos. Ya know? Just those little circles on string...things. Love em."

"Flynn? Be honest," Julie said. Flynn sighed, "I...I don't know Jules." "Come on," Julie smiled at her, "You know you can tell me anything." "I don't want you to hate me," Flynn mumbled. "I could never hate you," Julie smiled.

"You're slumped. I...I don't know. Maybe another time," Flynn whispered. Julie sighed, "Fair enough. Guess I'll just ask the guys in the band if they know." 

Flynn knew Reggie wouldn't say anything, but what if someone else knew? Luke couldn't keep a secret to save his life. Sure, someone else's, but Flynn would kill him. She wasn't too worried about Alex or Willie and Nick hadn't been there long enough.

Flynn shrugged, "Go ahead." Julie pouted, "Come on! Don't make me do that! You know my deep dish, can't you tell me yours?" Flynn darted her eyes to the picture of Julie and her mom when she was little.

She sighed, "I just can't, Julie," she stood up and grabbed her bag, "Your feeling better. So I'll be taking my leave." "Flynn," Julie shouted. Flynn stopped, "What?" "Do you not trust me? Is that seriously the reason you can't tell me something so silly," Julie chuckled.

Flynn's hand fell off the knob, "You're right. It is silly." "I mean come on! We've been friends since we could walk! And you can't tell me one thing? Do you really not care about me that much," Julie cried.

Flynn's eyes widened.

"I know I'm not the best, but I don't pull a Nick! I stay by your side! I always have, always will! Just-..."

"I'm in love with you, okay?!"

Julie froze. "What," she whispered. Flynn turned to her, tears in her eyes, "I've been in love with you for years, Julie!"

"I...Why didn't...Flynn..."

"But I pushed my feelings aside for you! Because you deserve better! You deserve to be happy! And if that means giving up on you then I'll do it!"

"Flyn-..."

"So don't you dare say I don't give a damn about you! I love and care for you more than you could ever know," Flynn sighed. "I have to go," she mumbled, opening Julie's door and running down the stairs.

"Flynn...is in love with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment and thank you all so much! All the love and reads you have no idea! <3


	30. I’m not sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward....

Flynn finished tying the last of her braids. _God_ , she thought, _no sleep_. Wasn't this going to be a happy Wednesday?

Suddenly her phone vibrated, it was a text message from...Luke? Well, it's not exactly like they haven't texted before, but there's nothing to her knowledge either one of them needs.

She shrugged, she needed a distraction. The message read: _Hey...um...I know it's super early so you might not get this till later, but I wanted to apologize. I know I hurt Julie...I never meant to, honest. But I did hurt her. I don't want you to like poison my food or something, so I'm apologizing. It's not very often you find a girl like Julie, I hope everything turns out okay for the both of you_.

Flynn smiled down at her screen. Did Luke really think it was his fault? I mean...Julie didn't even blame him. She grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Mom, Dad, I'm leaving now! I'll see you after school," she shouted. "Bye! We love you," her dad shouted back. "Wait, honey! You usually don't leave for another half hour! What about breakfast," his mom asked.

"Not hungry! Gotta go, love you! Bye," she shouted closing the door behind her. She stopped. "Oh shit," she whispered. "Hey Flynn," Julie smiled shyly at her.

Her eyes turned to Reggie, "We had the same idea I guess." Flynn sighed and jumped off her porch. She walked over and dragged Reggie just far enough Julie couldn't hear them.

"What the fuck Reggie," she whisper-shouted. He shrugged, "How was I supposed to know?!" She sighed, "You're right. You're right. I'm sorry," she looked at Julie, "It's just I had a bad day yesterday." Reggie nodded, "I know. I heard."

"You," she turned to him, "What?!" "She called me last night. She was crying, she couldn't get ahold of you and she was worried. I came over and she explained everything. She needed a shoulder to cry on. She thought she just lost her best friend, Flynn," Reggie explained.

Flynn sighed. She did just lay it all out then leave abruptly. Reggie smiled sympathetically, "I'll go on ahead. I told Luke I'd meet him and Alex Anyways." Flynn's eyes widened, but by the time it registered and she looked up, Reggie was walking out the gate.

She sighed and forced her feet to move towards Julie. "This will be the most awkward walk to school ever," she mumbled to herself.

Julie smiled, "Ready to go?" "No," Flynn mumbled. "What was that," Julie asked. "I said," Flynn panicked, "Let's hustle!" She gestured to her gate. Julie smiled and nodded, walking towards it.

Flynn sighed, _that was close._ She grunted and followed Julie.

She closed the gate and they turned, on the way to school. "So," Julie began. "Here we go," Flynn whispered. "I was wondering if you wanna come over after school," Julie smiled.

"What," Flynn asked, in shock. "Do you not want to," Julie frowned. Julie was pulling her braid, right? She had to be. "No...no no no! Of course," Flynn sighed.

Julie immediately perked up, "Great! I'll meet you out front?" Flynn shrugged, "Okay. But why not outback like usual," she asked. Julie sighed, "Luke said something about needing a moment back there."

"So," Flynn raised an eyebrow, "You and Luke are good?" "Yeah," Julie smiled sadly at the ground, "We both agreed to agree it never happened. For the sake of his and Reggie's relationship, I promised to not...well...ya know."

Flynn shook her head, "You can't pretend to not be in love with someone, Jules. Believe me." Julie nodded, "I know. I do. I just...after last night..."

"Shit."

"When you left, Flynn I was terrified. I'm sure Reggie told you when you dragged him off, that I called him last night. Mainly because Alex and Luke were working. Well...long story short, Reggie opened my eyes," Julie stopped, causing Flynn to stop.

Julie grabbed Flynn's hand, catching the girl by surprise. "Flynn Garcia...you have been there for me since we met in grade school. You've had my back through thick and thin and so much more. You've been my shoulder to cry on for years. And...without knowing it...I have become so dependent and attached to you in ways you could never understand. What you said last night...gave a lot to think about. And I..."

Flynn was smiling like a maniac already. Even though what Julie was about to say might destroy her, she was ready.

"I...don't know if it would work," Flynn frowned and Julie shook her head, "But I would love more than anything to try. Flynn...I want to try this. I want you to complete me more than you already do."

Flynn's mouth fell, what? She was dreaming, right? I mean she had to be. No way Julie would say something like this.

"What...what about Luke," she asked. Julie sighed, "Luke...means a lot to me. But you mean so much more. I...I don't know what'll happen in the future. But I want to try this." Flynn smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

"It's not official, okay? I love you...you're my best friend, I don't want to hurt you." Flynn's smile fell once again, "Jules...If you're doing this just for me, don't. Okay? I can live with the fact you like Luke."

"No," Julie gasped, "No, Flynn, that's not why. I...I have thought about it, okay? But they were just thoughts...I didn't know if what I am feeling is real. I still don't. So...for that I am sorry." Flynn shook her head, "No. Julie...I can't do this. I understand what you're doing but I can't be your plaything;"

"Play....thing? No...no...no. Flynn, no. You are more than that. You are my everything," Julie smiled. Flynn returned the smile, "Keep me in mind, but don't force yourself." Julie nodded and pulled Flynn into a hug.

"Still friends," she asked. "Always," Flynn sighed.

Even though Julie could never be hers...she'd always be Julies.


	31. 72 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is going right for anyone. Welcome to Highschool.

"Let's go," Luke smiled. Alex nodded and grabbed his book bag right as the bell rang. "Does Reggie know where you'll be," Alex shouted slightly. Luke shook his head, "He works today."

"Tomorrow," Alex asked. Luke shook his head, "No and not Friday either." He stopped. Reggie was leaving Saturday morning. The dance was the last time he was going to see him.

"Luke," Alex turned around and walked up to him, "Luke what's wrong?" Luke gripped his shirt and placed a hand over his mouth. "You...you gonna be sick," Alex asked quickly. Luke nodded, quickly turning and making his way towards the bathroom, shoving past everyone.

Reggie wobbled, someone just bumped into him. He looked up at the man, "Sorry," he smiled, "I didn't mean to bump into you."

Reggie nodded and stood on his tippy-toes to see what was causing the commotion. "Luke," he whispered. He quickly took out his ear buds and followed him and Alex into the men's restroom.

Luke forcefully pushed open the first stall door, falling to his knees and emptying his stomach.

"Alex," Reggie called out, "Alex. What's wrong?" Alex pointed to Luke, "I don't know. I think he's getting sick. He's been looking pale for a week-ish now. And now this." Reggie's eyes widened and he dropped his book bag, squeezing into the the small space.

He was claustrophobic, so it wasn't a smart idea. But Luke needed him, he'd be damned if he wasn't going to be there. He began to slowly rub his hand up and down his back, using his other one to keep his bangs from falling.

"Shouldn't you," Luke stopped and turned back to the toilet. Déjà vu much? Reggie smiled sadly, he knew what Luke was going to say. "Hayley can wait," he said.

"Thats," Luke began to cough. "Shh," Reggie smiled. "Here," Alex whispered, handing Reggie some paper towels. Reggie smiled, "Thanks."

He waited for Luke to stop coughing completely. He gently grabbed the boys chin, and turned his head. He wiped the leftovers off, folded the napkins, and did it again. Luke whimpered and rested his head on Reggie's chest.

Reggie looked at Alex, "Will you go get the janitor, please?" Alex nodded, grabbing Reggie and Luke's book bag on his way out. The floor in the bathroom was cleaned like...once a month. At the most.

Reggie placed his hand on the back of Luke's head and gently stroked his hair. "Everything okay," he whispered. Luke said nothing but his hands slowly wrapped around Reggie's waist.

"Come on, Luke. Please, please tell me," Reggie pleaded. Luke mumbled something inaudible to Reggie. "What," he asked. "I know it's selfish," Luke said louder, "but I don't think I can function without you. I don't want you to leave."

Reggie could hear his own heart break. He pulled Luke in tighter, resting his head in the crook of his neck. "I want to stay. More than you could ever know. I want is to stay together for as long as we're meant to. I want you, Luke Patterson," he whispered.

Luke shut his eyes tightly, forcing the tears away, "I love you." Reggie gulped, "I love you too."

"Sorry," Luke said shyly to the janitor. He smiled and shook his head, "No problem young man. Just get to feeling better." "Yeah," Luke whispered, "Thanks."

Alex handed them each their book bags and just as Reggie walked out of the bathroom, his phone rang. "Well," Alex placed his hand on Reggie's shoulder, "Nice knowing ya Reg. See ya on the other side?"

Reggie sighed and pulled out his phone, answering it immediately. "Hay-...." "Care to explain why you're 20 minutes late with no call in," she shouted. "Yeah. There," he looked at Luke and Alex, "Was an emergency I had to deal with at school. I literally just solved it, I'm on my way." 

Hayley sighed, "But you and your friends are okay?" Reggie nodded, "Yeah." "Thank goodness," she smiled, "Double time it." Reggie nodded, "See ya in ten." He hung up the phone.

He looked between Luke and Alex and smiled, "Well...I'm not dead. But I have to get to work," he kissed Luke's cheek and huffed, "I'll see you dorks tomorrow!" "Yeah," Luke yelled weakly as Reggie walked out the double doors.

School ended five minutes ago and the halls were empty of students. Luke, Alex, and the staff is all that remained.

"Hey...so," Alex began, "Are you feeling okay? You've been getting paler since last week. You have the stomach bug or something?" Luke shook his head, "No. Alex," Luke turned to him, "Can I tell you something. Something that can't be uttered to another person?"

Alex nodded, opening the double doors on the way outside, "Of course Luke. You know this." Luke sighed, "I...I have had nothing but shit on my plate recently. And I hate talking to you about it, because than it'll be on your plate and," Luke was rambling.

Alex smiled, "Luke!" Luke stopped. "Calm down, let me take something off your plate," Alex whispered. Luke sighed and nodded, "I know it'll sound stupid, but here it goes....I can't let Reggie leave."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What?" "Alex...just now...the thought of him leaving made me sick. Literally! I love him and I want him to be happy but I don't think I can live without him," Luke explained.

Dark grey clouds blanketed the sky...it was probably going to rain soon.

Alex swore his heart stopped. Many girls and even guys have tried to come on to Luke since he was a Freshman...and he always turned them down. Now he knew why. Love. Of course, it was obvious he loved Reggie even before they were dating...but now. Luke had saved himself, preserved himself, all for Reggie. And the short amount of time Reggie was his, truly his, he'd be taken away. It wasn't fair.

"Luke," Alex turned to him, his face nothing but serious, "Let's go talk to Hayley." "We can't do that," he whisper-yelled. "Why not," Alex shrugged. "She's family. Legally he has to go with her," Luke explained.

Alex cringed, "Nerd." Luke smacked his arm and slumped, "But I'm serious." "So am I," Alex argued. "But you know Hayley. That girl is more stubborn than a mule," Luke said. "Okay than...." Alex thought for a second, "Why not show her the song you wrote Reggie?"

Luke blushed, "I...I don't know." "Come on dude! It's one of the best songs you've ever written," Alex exclaimed. "Yeah but..."

"No buts mister," Alex interrupted, "You don't have to preform it to her. Just stop by the restaurant." Luke frowned, "I can't do that today. We're going Christmas shopping." "So," Alex shrugged, "Do it tomorrow." Luke nodded, "Okay...I'll think about it."

Reggie finished tying the knot in his apron and he turned to Hayley. "Hey," he mumbled. She smiled and placed a hand on her hip, "Reginald?" Reggie gulped, she was annoyed.

"Never mind," he whispered. She sighed, "Sorry. It's not you just...life. What's up?" "I was wondering if you'd like to go Christmas shopping with me tomorrow after school," he asked.

She smiled, "Sounds like fun. Sure. Want me to pick up the guys too?" Reggie shook his head, "They're going today since they both have to work tomorrow." Hayley gasped, "I forgot to tell them!"

Reggie raised an eyebrow, "Tell than what? What's wrong?" "I'm giving all of you Thursday off. Because it'll," she stopped. "Reggie," she asked. "Do you want to move," she asked. Reggie opened his mouth when the door busted open, "Hayley, Reggie we got a problem. Get out here."

They rolled their eyes in annoyance. If it needed both of them it was going to take a while.


	32. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be a little longer. Please bare with me.

" _You and I_ ," Luke looks around, noticing immediately the darkness that drapes around him for miles.

" _We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky_." Suddenly Reggie appeared in-front of him.

" _With you I'm alive_ ," They began to slowly walk towards each other.

" _Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_ ," Reggie held out his hands, palm up

" _So stop right here in the moonlight_ ," Luke looked down and smiled.

" _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_ ," He gently placed his hands atop of Reggie's. Sparks ignited both of them. 

They angled their hands up and intertwined their fingers, " _Without you, I feel broke_ ," As if they both knew exactly what to do, Luke guided their hands above their heads. " _Like I'm half of a whole_ ," He guides their hands to the side.

" _Without you, I've got no hand to hold_ ," Reggie released his right hand from Luke. " _Without you, I feel torn_ ,"

He spun out; his left hand still holding Luke's. " _Like a sail in a storm,_ " Luke tugged him back. Reggie spun his back into Luke's arms

" _Without you, I'm just a sad song_ ," He whispered into Reggie's ear.

Reggie grabbed Luke's hand once more, " _I'm just a sad song._ "

Reggie began to sing now, " _With you, I fall._ " " _It's like I'm leaving_ ," Luke guided Reggie's hands out in front of him, to his side. " _All my past,"_ Reggie tugged them back into his chest. " _And silhouettes_ ," Luke did it once more. " _Up on the wall_ ," Reggie tucked them back to his chest.

Luke smiled and picked him up as he began to spin them around, " _With you, I'm a beautiful mess._ " Luke put Reggie's feet to the floor and he immediately turned around.

They intertwined hands once more, " _It's like we're standing hand and hand_."

They swung their arms side to side, " _With all our fears up on the edge._ " Reggie pushed himself away putting distance between him and Luke. " _So stop right here in the moonlight cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_."

Luke smiled and began to walk to him again. " _Without you, I feel broke_ ," He reached his hand out. " _Like I'm half of a whole_ ," He grabbed Reggie's hand and pulled his down. " _Without you, I've got no hand to hold._ " He caught him about a foot above the ground. " _Without you, I feel torn,_ " Reggie squealed and Luke smiled. " _Like a sail in a storm_ ,"

A blush flushed his face. " _Without you, I'm just a sad song_ ," Luke grabbed Reggie's other hand and used his arm and hand to pull him back into a standing position.

" _You're the perfect melody,_ " They stood there and smiled. " _The only harmony I wanna hear_ ," Luke gently connected his forehead with Reggie. " _You're my favorite part of me_ ," He cupped his cheek. " _With you standing next to me_ ," They stared at each other. " _I've got nothing to fear_ ,"

Luke jolted awake, his eyes wide. He felt clammy. He looked to his left and smiled, Reggie was a snorer. Not a loud one, but one none the less.

He turned to his side and grabbed his phone. The screen lit up; it was _2:38_ in the morning. Luke groaned and flopped back on his pillow. He lifted his hand to eye level. "Reggie," he whispered.

Reggie groaned tiredly, "Yeah?" Luke's eyes widened and he turned his head, "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Reggie slowly opened his eyes and smiled lazily at the boy, "What's wrong?" "Just a....strange dream," Luke mumbled.

Reggie opened his arms, "Come here." Luke smiled and let himself be pulled into Reggie's body heat. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "For what," Reggie asked. "Depending so much on you lately," Luke whispered. Reggie smiled, "There's nothing wrong with it. Besides, I wanna spend as much with you as possible."

Luke frowned and cuddled closer to Reggie, "Don't go." Reggie furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his head, almost like a cat, against Luke's chest. Luke smiled slightly and placed a gentle kiss on Reggie's neck, "I love you." "I love you too," he replied.

This time when Luke woke up it was because of his alarm. He groaned and maneuvered out of the knot they seemed to get in last night. He rolled over and shut off his alarm, turning on the lamp.

Reggie yawned and sat up, "Is it morning already?" Luke smiled, "Not for you it's not. Imma hop in the shower, though." Reggie shook his head, "I'll help your mom with breakfast."

Luke leaned in and placed a faint kiss on Reggie's lips, "Go back to sleep. My moms sleeping in today anyway. Remember, she had the late shift at the hospital last night?" "Yeah but..." Reggie began. Luke put a finger to his lips, "No. Sleep." Reggie nodded and laid back down.

Luke smiled and got up, walking towards his closet. He randomly grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans, seeing as he hasn't done laundry in a while he didn't have much to choose from anyway. I'll do laundry after school, he thought opening the door.

He gently shut the door behind him, surprised there was a light illuminating from the living room. He furrowed his eyebrows, curious, and walked down the hall, "Dad?" He turned his head and smiled, "You're up early."

Luke nodded, "Imma hop in the shower. Is everything okay?" Mitch smiled and nodded, "Me and Ems are going to the beach till Sunday, today." Luke raised an eyebrow, "How come?"

Mitch sighed and stood up, walking over to Luke. "Son," he placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, "You're becoming a man." "Here we go," Luke mumbled. "And it's high time you made your own choices," Mitch added.

"Wait....what," he whispered. "Me and Ems had a talk last night after Reggie got home-..." Luke smiled, Reggie was home. "-And we decided," he continued, "you're eighteen. Luke Patterson, I think it's best for you to stay with Reggie for a little bit."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Are you," he swallowed harshly, "Kicking me out?" "No, no, no! We just," he placed his other hand on Luke's opposite shoulder, "we want you to figure out what you want." Luke scoffed, "You know what I want. I want the band to stay together. But that can't happen."

Mitch frowned and pulled Luke into a hug, "I know. I'm sorry." Luke hated crying in front of his old man. He hated crying in front of people period. Even if it was happy tears. But he needed a hug right now. He returned the hug and seemingly balled into his father's chest.

Reggie frowned and slumped against the wall, slowly sliding down. He tucked his head into his knees, this was bad. He could feel the sense of panic and fear overtake him.

But he couldn't. Not here. Not now. He placed his hands on the back of his head and forced himself to calm down. He knew this was probably the definition of mentally unhealthy, but he didn't care.

He was the reason for Luke being unhappy, sad, depressed. His eyes widened...the reason Luke was sick? He squeezed his eyes shut and rocked himself. "Calm down. Calm down. Calm down," he repeated to himself.

This was getting out of hand...fast.

Luke sniffled and pulled away, "Sorry." "Don't apologize," Mitch smiled, "We all have our weaknesses." "Now," Luke picked up his clothes, "Imma take a quick shower. Will you check on Reggie for me?"

Mitch nodded and waited for Luke to go into the bathroom. Once he heard Luke's speaker playing music he walked to Luke's room. He gently knocked on the door, "Reggie? Son, you awake?"

When there was no reply Mitch gently opened the door, only for it to be stopped less than halfway through. "What the," he mumbled. He tried again, a little harder this time. "Mitch," Emily asked, shuffling down the hallway, "What's wrong?"

"Luke's door is jammed," he explained. Emily raised an eyebrow, "It wasn't jammed yesterday." "I know," he grunted, "I think something is in front of it." "Here," Emily placed a hand on his arm and he moved back. She opened it as much as she could and stuck her head through the crack, turning it towards the back of the door.

She gasped, Reggie looked horrified. Like all of his worst nightmares were standing in front of him. He looked so lost, he probably didn't hear or feel anything.

She sucked in her breather and forced herself to fit through the crack. She was getting old, so it probably wasn't the best idea.

She bent down and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Can you hear me?" He didn't move, didn't flinch. It's like he was trapped in his own mind. "Mitch! Mitch get Luke," she shouted. She's had to deal with plenty of panic attacks in her life...but she's never seen something like this before.

Mitch nodded and rushed to the bathroom. "Luke," he shouted. "Hold up," he replied grabbing his phone and turning off the music. "Yeah," he asked. "It's Reggie," Mitch responded.

Luke froze. He turned and immediately turned off the water. Almost tripping on his way out. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, tucking in the small piece.

He opened the door, without a word or look towards his father shuffled to his room. He went to open the door, but it barely budged. "Squeeze through, hon," Emily shouted. Luke did as he was told, "Mom? What are you doing in here?"

She stood up and moved out of the way as Luke kneeled down. "I...I thought I could help. I've never seen this before," she cried. "Mom, please, calm down I can't handle two things at once," Luke whispered. Emily nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm calm. I'm calm."

He waved his hand in front of Reggie's face, "Reg? Reggie? Reginald?!" He sighed and turned to the door, "Dad! Can you grab me a glass of water? Like...cold but not freezing?" Mitch raised an eyebrow, "Why?" "Just...please," Luke asked. Mitch nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"Reggie," he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Reggie I know you can hear me, okay? I know you want to respond but your mind and body won't let you. I know, it's okay." Luke placed his head on Reggie's shoulder and whispered, "Just remember I love you, okay? I love you no matter what you do or what happens. I'm here for you like I always have been and always will be. Okay?"

"Here dear," Emily whispered, handing him the water. He smiled and nodded, taking a quick sip. He winced, "I love you." He turned the cup and threw it on Reggie.

They waited a few seconds...when Reggie started to slowly blink his eyes. They both let out a sigh of relief. "What happened is everything okay," Mitch asked.

Reggie, slowly coming back to reality, turned to Luke. Luke smiled at him, but before he could say anything...he was tackled to the floor. This was going to be reoccurring, wasn't it?

Emily smiled and quietly slipped out of the room, seeing as the door could open now. "What happened? What's wrong," Mitch asked.

She shook her head and smiled, "Let's go make breakfast."

Luke groaned, _ow_. He looked down at Reggie and smiled, lazily placing his hands on his back.

"You okay now, Reg," he asked. Reggie didn't respond. In fact, he didn't say or do anything for a few minutes, leading Luke to believe he was asleep.

"Hey Luke," he whispered. Luke jumped slightly, not expecting a sudden sound, "Yeah, Reg?" "I heard you. Everything you said," he hugged Luke tighter, "Thank you." "For what," Luke chuckled.

"Not giving up on me."


	34. Not ready to say Goodbye...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated lovers aren’t lovers anymore.

Reggie slowly woke up to the smell...of Pancakes? He yawned and sat up, noticing immediately Luke wasn't beside him. As weird as it sounded...it felt weird not to wake up in Luke's arms.

He slowly got out of bed, wrapped Luke's hoodie around his torso. It was nice and warm, seeing as it was the only thing Luke wore when it was cold out.

He shuffled out of his room, slowly opening the door. The light from kitchen and living room were both on. He raised an eyebrow, walking down the hall.

"What are all of you doing here," he asked. Julie, Flynn, Alex, Willie, and Luke turned to him. "Your up early," Luke smiled. Reggie raised an eyebrow, "Okay?" "Look at the time," Julie smiled. Reggie turned to the broken down clock, 6:30am.

"And your all sitting in my living room at 6:30, why," he asked. "Well we wanted to make you a surprise breakfast...but," Alex winced. Reggie smiled, "Thank you." "But we did almost burn down your house," Flynn added. "Let's just say...Luke can't cook. So I did. They're on the stove," Julie smiled.

Reggie chuckled walking to the kitchen. "You guys didn't really need to," he mumbled. "Of course we didn't," Alex shrugged cuddling closer to Willie, "We wanted to, Reg." "It's your last day in the band...we wanted it to be special," Julie smiled sadly.

Reggie frowned and sat bedside Luke. Luke draped his arm over Reggie's neck and rested his head on his shoulder. "Can we talk about tonight," he suggested. "Yeah," Julie smiled, "What order are we playing?"

"I was thinking _Bright_ , _Finally Free_ and _Great_ ," Luke shrugged. "I'm fine with that," Alex shrugged. "Man I wish you guys would ditch school today," Willie pouted. "It's only half a day," Flynn shrugged, "What would be the point. Besides me and the guys are gonna decorate for the dance. Wanna join us?"

Willie raised an eyebrow, "Can I do that?" "If we sneak you in you can," Reggie smiled. "Oh," Willie raised an eyebrow, "Might have to trade you Luke." Luke smiled, "I'm good." Reggie laughed as he began to eat.

 _I could get used to this_ , he smiled. _But I wouldn't if I were you_ , he thought. Reggie's eyes widened and he swallowed harshly. He took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts away. He was going to enjoy today wether he likes it or not. It was his last few hours with his family...he needed this.

"Alright," Flynn clapped, "You guys should head to practice. I'll meet you there." Julie nodded and they all slowly stood up. Reggie grabbed his keys and they all walked outside.

_"I need the decorating committee to head to the gym. I repeat...will the decorating committee please make there way to the gym."_

Luke and Alex stood up, grabbing there bags and walking out.

Julie and Reggie stood up, grabbed their bags and walked out.

Flynn and Nick stood up, grabbed their stuff and walked out. Nick had been on the committee since he first moved here...wasn't this going to be awkward?

  
"Hey guys," Flynn smiled. "Hey," they all greeted. Nick stood beside her but kept quiet. They all sat down, in a circle. Flynn pulled out a rolled up poster, laying it down in the middle.

"I know it's upside down for some of you but does everyone get the idea," she asked. Reggie nodded, "So the theme is wonderland?" Julie smiled and nodded, "Me and Flynn came up with it a few weeks ago." "Alright," Flynn clapped, "Let's get to work."

"Reggie: You're in charge of placement. Luke: You're in charge of level. Jules: You're in charge of order. Alex: You're in charge of hanging decorations because you're the tallest. Nick: You're in charge of floor decorations. I will be supervising," Flynn smiled.

They all exchanged glances and nodded. Slowly getting up and walking over to the huge pile of boxes in the back.

"A little to the left," Reggie yelled. Alex leaned over a little, "Here?" "A little more," Reggie spoke. He leaned over a little more, "Here?" Reggie smiled and nodded, "Perfect!" "Down a little," Luke added. "Here," Alex shouted. Luke nodded, "Exactly."

"Here, Julie," Nick asked. She shook her head, "Move it back just a little." Nick slid it back and turned to her, "here?" She smiled and nodded, "Perfect. Thanks Nick."

Flynn turned away from the teacher, "Everything going good guys?!" "Yeah," they all shouted back.

Alex pulled out his phone and smiled, "Willies here!" "I got it," Reggie smiled walking over to the doors leading outside. "Alex can I talk to you for a second," Luke asked. Alex nodded and hoped down, "Sure."

Luke turned back to make sure Reggie wasn't there and pulled out a small box. He pried open the lid and Alex gasped. "Luke...it's beautiful," he whispered. "You really think so," Luke asked bashfully sliding it back into his pocket. "Where did you find that," Alex asked. Luke shrugged, "I designed it and sent it to a jewelry maker."

Alex smiled, "He'll love it. Are you giving it to him tonight?" Luke nodded, "We're exchanging them tonight." Alex smiled, "He's going to love it." "I hope so," Luke mumbled smiling as Reggie and Willie walked over to them.

"Hey guys," Willie waved. "Hey," Alex smiled pulling Willie into a hug."Willie," Flynn smiled jogging over to them. "Hey you wanna help Alex," she asked. Willie looked at Alex, "Watcha doing?" "Hanging decorations," he smiled pointing up. Willie shrugged, "Sure. Sounds distracting enough."

"Reggie," Hayley smiled walking up to them. They turned, "Hayley? Shouldn't you be in class right now?" "Told the teacher I had to use the bathroom. Idiot believed me," she smiled. "How long ago was that," Luke asked. "Like three minutes," She shrugged, "I don't know." "Than I'd say what you need to and get back to class," Reggie face palmed, "I'm having this conversation with someone who has her Bachelor degree."

She smiled, "Actually it's about you Reggie. Can I talk to you...in private?" Reggie looked at Luke, who nodded. Reggie shrugged and they walked away from everyone else.

Hayley took a deep breath, "I've given this a lot of thought and..."

"Hayley Frizz please report back to class. Hayley Frizz please report back to class."

She growled and mumbled under her breath. "Screw it. I'll talk to you at the dance, okay," she asked. Reggie, confused, nodded, "Of course. See you at the dance." She nodded and made her way back to class.


	35. Home is where the heart is...and my heart is with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab Tissues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song~In case you don’t live forever

Reggie took a deep breath and looked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing a white jacketand a dark red shirt with black dress pants. His hair was combed back behind his ears.

He was really nervous...and not about performing in front of the whole school plus his all-time favorite band. He knew they would do great...he was nervous about giving Luke his gift. He bought it in confidence but looking back at it, was it too cheesy?

He even wrote a little love letter. _God_ , he blushed, _this is going to be a disaster_.

He took a deep breath and walked into the living room right as there was a knock on his door. He looked at the time 6:00. It was Luke. He and Hayley were stopping by to take pictures.

He shook his whole body and slowly opened the door, "Hey guys." Luke's mouth dropped; Hayley gasped. "What," he began to panic, "Is it too much? Not enough? Oh! I knew is should've went with the all-black suit."

"No, Reggie," Luke stopped him and smiled, "You look perfect." Reggie blushed and mumbled, "You too."

Luke was wearing dark teal jacket and pants with a white shirt and black bow tie.

He moved aside so they could get it. "Update," Hayley asked adjusting her camera. Reggie nodded, "Flynn texted me a few minutes ago saying they were on their way. Should be here soon."

"Great! Then while we wait, let's get you two together, huh? Come on," she smiled. Luke looked at Reggie and smiled, "Sure."

They stood in front of Reggie's fireplace, "Guys stand sideways. Luke put your hands on his hips." They did as instructed and she snapped a photo, "Great. Now Reggie faces Luke and wrap your arms around his neck."

They did as they were told and she snapped another photo, "Oh I'm jealous. Okay now," he thought for a second, "Think you guys could kiss for me?" Reggie blushed, why was he flustered? Luke smiled and placed his hand on Reggie's cheek, leaning in. Hayley took at least seven photos before she gave them the okay.

"Anything special you guys have in mind," she asked. "Hey," Luke's eyes lit up, "Can we do a Titanic photo?" Hayley snickered and nodded, "Of course. Get into position."

There was a knock on the door. "I got it," Hayley smiled walking over to the door and opening it.

Alex was wearing a similar suit to the one he wore to work, but it was dark pink.

Willie wore his tailcoat jacket a plain black shirt and a pair of dress shorts.

Flynn wore a loosely fitted orange dress. With a short front and longer back.

Julie wore a dark purple dress with cuff sleeves. The front was shorter than the back with a rainbow Dahlia flower petals around the bottom half. It was her favorite dress, actually used to be her mom's.

Hayley gasped and smiled, "You guys look amazing! Come, come in!" They all thanked her as they walked in.

One photo: Flynn, Luke, and Alex were on one knee with Julie, Reggie, and Willie over them.

Another photo: Julie was in the front Flynn and Reggie were behind her and Luke, Alex, and Willie behind them.

One more photo: Flynn jumped on Julie's back. Reggie on Luke's and Alex on Willies.

Then there was another photo: where everyone was linking arms.

One last photo: Luke and Alex held Reggie sideways in their arms off the ground.

The last photo: each of them made half a heart, completing a heart.

"I'll meet you guys back here soon," Hayley waved. "Yeah! Thanks for dropping up off," Reggie smiled. She nodded and hit the floor with the gas pedal. Reggie adjusted the grip on his bass. Julie and Alex set up their instruments while they were setting up earlier.

Reggie walked in and stopped. Lights, music, people, everything was perfect. "Hey," Luke budged his side, "Meet me in the corner in five minutes, okay?" Reggie smiled and nodded, seeing Luke walk to the bathroom.

He took a deep breath and was suddenly yanked onto the dance floor. He looked down and smiled, "Flynn?" She clung to him like a baby clung to a blanket. "Reggie...I'll miss you," she spoke. He frowned and returned the hug as they began to slow dance, "Yeah me too, Flynn. Me too."

It wasn't a slow song. In fact, the song that was playing was: _Daises_ by Katy Perry. It was a weird high school.

Minutes passed and Reggie stood in the corner pacing nervously. Luke wasn't late...Reggie was just too early.

"Reg," Luke's voice broke his ears, "You okay?" Reggie tried to calm himself down, but it wasn't working.

He slowly turned around, with a nervous smile, "Hey." "Hey," Luke blushed, "Uhm...can...can...come here." Reggie raised an eyebrow and was quickly pulled into a kiss. He slowly closed his eyes and melted into the familiar, amazing, feeling.

Luke pulled away and chuckled, "Sorry. I had to calm my nerves. Here." Reggie looked down at the box in Luke's hand and smiled. "And Uhm," he hesitantly got out Luke's gift, "It's dumb and all but here."

"Same time," Luke asked. Reggie nodded.

"3."

"2."

"1."

They both opened their presents and gasped.

Reggie's box held a charm bracelet. It was cheesy but cute. It had a Bass, Microphone, Drums, and a guitar on it. "Luke I love it," he smiled.

Luke's box held a ring. It was dark blue with a dark red line through it. "Look inside of it," Reggie mumbled. Luke tilted the ring and his eyes watered. Engraved in the small treasure were the words: _7/12/20 Forever and Always._

His shaky hand slipped it on his finger and wrapped his arms around Reggie's neck, pulling himself into Reggie's arms. "I love it," he whispered. Reggie let out a sigh of relief, "I was going to say something like: the blue symbolizes how you held me through my dark times...if you didn't like it."

Luke chuckled and pulled away from Reggie, "I love it. And I love you." "I love you...oh wait," Reggie reached in his pants pocket, "I almost forgot...here." Luke smiled and raised an eyebrow, slowly unfolding the paper.

_'Dear Luke,_

_I know this is a hard time for both of us...but I wanted to tell you what exactly you mean to me._

_Luke Patterson, you are my entire world, my other half, my best friend, my ride or die, my soulmate._

_I know I already said this but I want to thank you again for not giving up on me. You gave me so many reasons to live and to stay alive._

_You...the music...they guys...you all mean so much to me. But, Luke, You have always been special to me. From the moment I first saw you in Mrs. Hoghes's class, I knew you were special._

_Your smile, your laugh, your selflessness, your voice, you talent...everything about you is special._

_You gave me joy when I lost it. You gave me comfort when I lacked it. You gave me advice when I needed it. You told me I was worth something when I doubted it._

_You. Are. A. Piece. Of. Me._

_And you have no idea what you will ever mean to me. I love you...to Pluto and back._

_Love...yours forever and always,_

_Reginald Peters'_

Luke wiped his tears, "I told myself to save all my tears for when you left." Reggie chuckled, "Too late."

"Luke, Reggie," Flynn shouted, "There you guys are! You're about to go on!" "How much time do we have," Luke asked. "Like three minutes," Flynn shrugged. "Great," Luke smiled placing a piece of paper in Reggie's hand and running to Hayley; who literally just got back.

"Hayley! Hayley! Hey," he panted. She smiled, "Hey Luke. What's up?" "Keep Reggie down here for a few minutes...no matters what, okay," he smiled.

"Oh is this about the song," she smiled. He raised an eyebrow, "How did you..." "Alex," she shrugged. "Right..." he whispered. He turned to Sunset Curve, "I'm sorry. You'll have to sit through something before you see out band."

Before they could say anything Luke went to gather Julie and Alex.

Reggie unfolded the paper...

_'Dear Reginald,_

_I've never been good at talking._

_I've always been good at singing, though. Look at the stage."_

Reggie raised an eyebrow as he began to walk back to the crowd, gathering around the stage.

"Reggie," Hayley smiled. He turned to her, "Hey." She smiled and locked arms with him as Luke, Julie and Alex walked on stage. "I have to go," he mumbled.

She pulled him back to her side, "Not yet." "But Hayley..."

"Merry Christmas Bobcats," Julie smiled. The crowd cheered. "Alright," she smiled, "This song isn't on the playlist for tonight. It's our Christmas present to someone special to all of us," she looks at Reggie, "Who we will all miss deeply."

Reggie stood there, were they playing without him?

Julie walked over to her Keyboard and Luke took her spot. "This song is called: In case I don't see you later. I hope you like it."

He began to strum his acoustic guitar...wait? When did he bring that? Julie began to play her Piano seconds later. Luke took a deep breath as the lights dimmed, _Nice job Flynn._

" _You put all your faith in my hands. You became my whole world. What did I do to deserve you? Take my hand and we'll run away."_

Reggie stared at Luke. And could've sworn Luke was staring right back. Was this about him?

" _Anywhere you want, as long as we're together. Never be apart again I promise. I've wait too long to say...everything you mean to me."_

Alex began to play the drums softly.

" _In case I don't see you later, let me say what's on my mind. Let me speak to you the way I've always wanted to. In case I don't see you later...I will speak the truth. I'm everything I am because I have you."_

Alex began to play a little harder.

" _I've held these words in my mind. Just listen it's you and me. I know you might be scared, but I'll be right here for you. I'll always be right here for you. I just hope you know."_

Hayley smiled and let go of Reggie, turning to him. He seemed sad. She sighed, _Nows a good as time as ever._

" _In case I don't see you later, let me say what's on my mind. Let me speak to you the way I've always wanted to. In case I don't see you later...I will speak the truth. I'm everything I am because I have you._ "

Hayley sighed and turned to Reggie, "Reggie?"

Alex began to play harder.

_"I have a hero when we I need one. I just look up to you and I see one. I'm standing here because of you."_

"Yeah," Reggie mumbled, not really paying attention.

" _In case I don't see you later,let me say what's on my mind. Let me speak to you the way I've always wanted to. In case I don't see you later...I will speak the truth. I'm everything I am because I have you."_

"It's taken a lot of thought...but I think I you should stay here," Hayley smiled. Reggie's headshot towards hers, "Are you serious?" She smiled and nodded, "Now go be an amazing band!"

He smiled, pushing through the crowd and up the make-shift stage. He walked over to Luke and whispered in his ear, "Meet me at my house after the dance."

Luke raised an eyebrow but shrugged and nodded, hooking up his Electric Guitar, "Alright." Reggie smiled and went to his mic.

Julie held a huge smile, holding her microphone over her head. The crowd was silent for seconds, sending nerves to all of them. But, suddenly they all bursted out into cheers.

The band sighed and relaxed slightly. "Thank you and Happy Holidays," Julie smiled.

"Luke, can I talk to you for a second," Jeremy asked. Luke smiled and nodded, turning to Reggie, "Just a sec." Reggie nodded and watched as Luke walked away with Jeremy.

"What'd you think," Luke laughed. "Amazing. Just like the other day," Jeremy smiled. "You guys are all so talented...but there's something special about you Luke," Jeremy smiled.

"Me and the others were talking and...we decided we want you to join Sunset Curve," Jeremy smiled. Luke's mouth hung agape, "Oh." "Oh," Jeremy chuckled nervously, "That's what you say when you get socks on your birthday. Not when you're invited to join the best band ever!"

Luke smiled sadly, "Im flattered. Really, I am. But," Luke turned to Reggie, "I have reasons not to." Jeremy looked between to two and smiled, "Alright. But the option standstill after graduation, okay?" Luke turned back to him and nodded, "Thank you."

They laughed as Reggie unlocked the door. "I'm never hosting one of those things again," Flynn sighed. Reggie smiled and opened the door, allowing them all to walk in.

"Sleepover," Julie shouted happily. Reggie laughed, "We should celebrate, huh? How about we all go out for brunch tomorrow?" "Your paying? I'm eating," Flynn smiled. "Dido," Willie pointed to Flynn. The guys took off their jackets and hung them up.

It was past midnight, they were all exhausted...yet had so much energy. Reggie was about to sit down when there was a knock on his door. "Who could that be at this hour," Alex asked.

"Only one way to find out," Reggie sighed walking back over to the door.

He placed his hand on the knob and slowly began to turn it. It could've just been the situation but time seemed to slow down as he opened the door.

His color drained. His smile dropped. His heart stopped.

"Mom?"

_**THE END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, gentlemen and others...this has been Domestic Violence! 
> 
> Book two will be released shortly!!
> 
> (If you wanna know what book two will be about make sure to check out: A light to call home By~Julia Brennan)


	36. UPDATE

**I have officially put out Chapter 1 for book 2!!!**   
  
  


_**Tell your friends...** _


End file.
